Daddy's Girl
by ghostreader24
Summary: A yearly birthday tradition between father and daughter creates an unbreakable bond through years of laughter and tears. *A Mr. Perfect Sequel - Voted No. 6 in the Top 10 fics completed in June 2019 by visitors of www . twifanfictionrecs . com
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward, LizziePaige,** and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C1 - Prologue**

Not counting my mother or daughter, I have only loved three women in my life.

The first played me for a fool.

The second broke my heart.

The third… Let's just say, the third time's a charm.

 **A/N** : I've always loved the connection between Bella and Charlie in the original Twilight books and movies. It's probably the mustache that makes Charlie my favorite Twilight character, but he doesn't hover and I'm in need some hovering. I've wanted to write a father-daughter story, and the "perfect" opportunity came along with Emmett. I'm normally a hard-core Edward/Bella reader and writer, but I have a special affinity for this Emmett. Here's Emmett's story, the sequel to Mr. Perfect/M. Parfait. It is completely written and will post weekly on Sundays. Each chapter will time jump by a year as Emmett and Lily celebrate her birthday through the years. If you haven't done so already, I would advise reading Mr. Perfect/M. Parfait, as we are picking up at the end of M. Parfait. See you next week!


	2. Chapter 2 - Happy 3rd Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

A bit of timeline accounting: Lily and Emmett share birthdays close together. Her birthday is March 5th, while his is March 15th.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C2 - Happy 3** **rd** **Birthday, Lily**

Mom has always had a special touch when it comes to cakes, but when they're combined with birthdays, she tends to go overboard.

When she asked what I would like for Lily's first birthday, I told her to keep it simple and pink, to which she decided cupcakes would be the perfect solution.

For Lily's second birthday, we had a small party at Edward and Bella's home, as Bella was on doctor-ordered bed rest for the last few months of her pregnancy with the twins. Mom repeated her hit from the previous year and made vanilla cupcakes with pink icing for Lily, which we devoured in no time at all.

Bella has been a great source of ideas and support as I've been learning the ropes of single parenting. She always encourages me to find ways to bond with Lily and start new traditions. She says kids need routines and things they can count on as they grow. One of her favorite memories with her father was a special birthday dinner date every year, just the two of them.

So, this year, even though Mom has already dropped off Lily's pink cupcakes, I'm taking Lily to one of my favorite restaurants in Seattle, Copine.

-DG-

"Hello, how can I help you?" The hostess eyes me up and down, admiring the view, until her eyes land on my date, then her smile fades.

It's hard to conceal my smirk knowing I can easily turn the head of any woman in the room. "6:00 p.m. reservation for two. Emmett Cullen." I smile down at Lily who is dressed in a new pink dress for this evening.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. I see it here." She grabs a menu. "Right this way."

Copine is one of the elite restaurants in Seattle with French-inspired, American cuisine. I also enjoy taking dates to another favorite, Canlis, but it's a little more exclusive for when I need a "Wow" factor. A little attention and most women are putty in my hands, but there are a few who hold out before giving up the goods and Canlis always does the trick. No one can resist the restaurant's charm or me after a visit there.

I grip Lily's hand as we wind our way through the mostly empty tables.

"Here you are." The hostess shows us to a table for two, and I move to help Lily into her chair.

When Lily's head is not above the edge of the table, I ask, "Do you have any booster seats?"

"No, we don't have many toddlers dine with us." She raises an eyebrow in my direction, implying Lily's presence is inappropriate.

"I see." Before I can get to my seat, Lily has already moved to her knees to make up for the height issue. "Never mind. It looks like we have a solution."

I'm not sure how long she can sit on her knees, but I can always hold her on my lap if she gets uncomfortable.

"Cute." The hostess glances at Lily, then gives me a polite smile, handing over a menu.

"Do you have a children's menu?" I wonder when I don't see a section on the menu. I've never looked for it before, but I'm in need of it now.

"Cwayons, pwease?" Lily asks, looking up expectantly with her large, rounded blue eyes.

I nearly burst with joy at Lily's manners as all of those pretend tea parties are paying off. This isn't her first restaurant experience, and she has some standard expectations when it comes to crayons and kids' menus.

"No, I'm sorry. We have neither. If you have something special in mind, just ask your server and I'm positive the kitchen will fill your request. Enjoy your meal."

"It's okay, Lily. We can find something you will like on the menu. Everything is delicious," I reassure.

"Otay, Daddy." She fidgets with her napkin and silverware, then shifts in her seat, looking around the restaurant.

"Let's see. Something you would like." I peruse the selections, trying to find chicken or a close substitute. "They have rabbit. It's like chicken."

Her eyes lock with mine as they well with tears. "Petah Wabbit?"

My mind recalls the story and I backpedal. "No, not Peter. Here—" I point below the rabbit, hoping to avert a meltdown before we've ordered. "They have roast chicken with Parisian gnocchi. Those are like dumplings and you like chicken."

Lily sniffs back the tears. "I don't yike dumpings."

"You've never had them. How would you know?"

"I know," she says with great certainty.

"Good evening. Welcome to Copine. I'm Diego. I'll be taking care of you this evening. Is this your first time dining with us?"

"Not for me, but it is for my date." I smile proudly at Lily.

"It's always good to start them young on the finer things in life. What can I get you to drink this evening?"

Normally, I would order a cocktail or wine, but I'm hesitant as those aren't good choices for me to make in front of Lily.

"My date will have a half of a glass of ice water with a straw. Do you have bendy ones?"

"I'll check, sir. And for you?"

Lily speaks up. "No tank you, Daddy. Mick, pwease."

My mind races through the possibilities of spilling water versus milk all over her new dress, but before I can stop Lily's request, the server is now speaking with her directly.

"Would you like chocolate or white?"

Her eyes light up at the possibilities. "Chocwate."

I saw that one coming. You would think she's Bella's daughter. Chocolate milk and chicken. I hope she doesn't get sick.

"Great. And you, sir?"

"Only half a glass of milk and I'll have a Coke." And pretend there's Jack in it.

"Yes, sir. Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?" Diego looks between the two of us.

"I think we're ready. She will have the Poulet Rôti."

His eyes shift to Lily waiting for confirmation after the milk order.

She smiles then asks, "It's chicken, wight?"

Diego chuckles. "You're correct."

"And I'll have the Wagyu Rib-eye."

"Great. How would you like that cooked?"

"Medium."

"Your drinks will be right out."

"Thanks." I look around the restaurant and notice only a handful of patrons this early in the evening. "This is nice, isn't it Lily? Just the two of us."

"It's otay, Daddy. No cwayons."

"You're three today. Aren't you excited?"

Lily shrugs. "Can we have cuppiecakes now?"

"Grandma brought them by the house. We'll have them when we get home. You should think about a birthday wish for when you blow out the candle."

"A wish?"

"Yes, birthday wishes are special. You only get one each year and you can wish for anything."

"Anyting? Yike what?"

"I don't know. A toy or a new dress."

"What you wish foe?"

"Uh…" I haven't celebrated my birthday in years. Sure, I've been on a few "birthday" trips with the guys, but those involved nothing G-rated like cupcakes, candles, or birthday wishes. "Another part of having a birthday wish is that you shouldn't tell anyone or it won't come true. It's a special secret that only you know."

"Otay, Daddy. A seeket."

I nod, as our server sets our drinks on the table. Lily pulls her milk closer to her. "Not too close to the edge of the table, Lily. No spills."

She takes a quick drink from the straw. "Uh-oh, Daddy. I need potty."

"Okay, let's go find it." I drop my napkin in my seat and guide her past the bar.

For three years, I've battled the father-daughter bathroom dilemma. I mean, really. Is it so difficult to put a changing table in the men's room? I'm not the only dad out there in need of changing diapers. Copine isn't exactly child friendly, but I'm a regular, so it shouldn't matter.

I'm thrilled Lily is now at the point where she can go on her own, but it still presents a problem of men in the bathroom with their dicks hanging out at the urinals. So far, I've been successful keeping her eyes focused on other things, but it's getting more difficult.

With only one stall in the men's bathroom, I'm immediately relieved when it's available and shuffle Lily inside latching the door behind us.

"Where's my seat?" she wonders.

I grab a handful of toilet paper and wipe down the seat, trying to get it as clean as possible as the last guy didn't do me any favors. "I forgot to bring it, Lily."

"I faw in." Her eyes become glassy at another obstacle in this ever-challenging meal. At home, we have a step stool to help with the height and a special seat that sits on top of our regular toilet seat and just her size.

"I'll hold you," I suggest.

She puts her arms out to her sides. "Daddy, I can't wait. Wift me."

With my hands under her arms keeping her steady on the seat, we both wait as I look at anything but Lily trying not to pressure her.

I think back to the last time I was in a stall like this one, nailing a waitress or hostess who couldn't keep her hands to herself, wanting a quick fuck. I'm all too happy to oblige, only now, I refuse to do so without a condom. I've learned my lesson.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when we hear tinkling success.

Lily grins and whispers, "I going."

"Good girl." I chuckle.

With her underwear and tights back in place, we make our way to the sinks, but there's no way she can reach them. I balance her on my thigh as we scrub her hands with soap then rinse them off. When both of our hands are dry, we make our way back to the table.

Lily runs ahead ready to climb into her seat on her own. Unfortunately, she grabs onto the tablecloth to pull herself up into the chair, which slides everything in her direction, causing her glass of chocolate milk and my Coke to wobble then tip over before I can get there to lend her a hand.

Shit.

Our server arrives with our food, just as I make it to the table.

"Uh…" I wonder how to salvage our meal as Lily is drenched and her white tights are covered with brown splotches and streaks from the milk and my soda.

"Daddy! My mick!" Lily cries.

The server sets our meals on a nearby table. "I'll go find extra napkins or something to help clean up."

"Thanks." I focus back on Lily, trying to figure out our next steps. "It's not just your milk, but my soda too. You're covered in it. Look at your dress."

She's sobbing with tears running down her cheeks as I lift her into a standing position on her chair. "My dwess!"

"Here you go." Our server hands me some cloth napkins, which I use trying to minimize the situation, but nothing is working.

I wonder if any part of our evening here is salvageable. Lily is drenched, and I can't imagine sticking around here to eat will be an option.

Pointing toward the other table, I ask, "Can you box up our meals for us?"

"Certainly. I'll be right back."

I pick up Lily and hold her in my arms, knowing my suit and her dress will need a trip to the cleaners as I try to soothe her. "It's okay, Lily. We'll go home and you can have a bath and change."

"No chicken? I hungwee." She wails then sniffs back her tears.

"We'll take it with us and eat at home."

I take out my wallet and hand my credit card to our server after he boxes up our food.

Lily lays her head on my shoulder. "Cuppiecakes, Daddy? I need candle wish."

I chuckle because despite everything she won't let me forget the cupcakes. "We'll have cupcakes, Lily."

"Otay. I wish foe new dwess."

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (34), Lily (3), Edward (32), Bella (30), Esme (60)

Only Emmett would think fine dining and a 3-year-old would be a great mix. (shakes head) He has a long way to go. Let me know what you think.

I'm posting photos and teasers in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** , on Thursdays. Let me just say that Emmett describing Lily's dress as a "new pink dress" is completely understating it. Lily's grandmother and aunts would have a different take on how adorable it is. I hope you will stop by and check it out. Everyone is welcome to join and get a sneak peek of the next chapter before Sunday's update.

I know many of you are Bella and Edward fans and have given this story a try. Thank you for taking this leap of faith with me. But never fear, Emmett can't do this alone, and our favorite couple will be there to support him and Lily along the way.

 **TwiFandomNews** (TFN) is hosting their first contest of the year, **The Mountain Man Contest** featuring Emmett. They are accepting submissions for your favorite Emmett stories from now until March 25, 2019. If you've ever thought about writing or entering a contest, this is a great way to get started. For more information, check out their Facebook group which has some amazing inspirational photos or their contest page here. If you're a reader, then I hope you will put them on alert for when they post the contest entries.

u/11533589/The-Mountain-Man-Contest

Thanks for reading and I'll be back with a new chapter next week. xx


	3. Chapter 3 - Happy 4th Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

A little refresher from M. Parfait, as there are a couple of references this chapter. Edward and Bella have five kids—Charlie, Peter, Will, and twin girls, Tori and Madi.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C3 - Happy 4** **th** **Birthday, Lily**

"Hey, man. Come on inside." I step back, opening the door wider for my brother to walk through, then close it behind him.

"Hey, nice nails." He points toward my bright pink nails courtesy of the Lily.

She received a nail polish kit from Alice and Jasper today, and no one is safe. I notice Luna take off down the hall, which must mean Lily is after her to play.

Edward balances a bakery box on top of another larger wrapped box. "Where's our birthday girl?"

"Daddy, Luna says she wants her nails painted too—Uncle Edward!" Lily runs into the room, throwing her arms around his legs in a hug, then bounces with excitement. "Hi! Did you know it's my birthday?"

"Hey, Princess. I did, and look at you, that's quite a dress."

"It's a ball gown." Lily holds out her arms while she spins in a circle.

"Are you going to the ball later?" He winks. "Any Prince Charmings lurking around I should know about?"

"No, silly. Daddy got it for me. I'm never going to take it off. Don't I look pretty?"

"You do. It's pink and fluffy."

"Oh, wait! You need to see my crown. Grandpa dropped it off this morning, but Daddy said I can't wear it to school."

Lily runs back to the dining room table where we've been playing dress-up with her birthday gifts then returns to our spot by the door.

"See? And look at my hair, Uncle Edward." Lily spins around again for him to see my latest creation. "Daddy did it. I have French braids. I can't wait for Aunt Bella to see. Can you take my picture and show her?"

Edward raises an eyebrow at my braiding abilities.

"YouTube," I explain.

"Sure. She will love to see your hair, Lily." He takes out his phone and snaps a few photos. "I stopped by your grandma's house as she wanted me to drop off your cupcakes. Apparently, they're fresh."

Mom mentioned she was running behind today and she would send Lily's cupcakes over when they were finished.

Lily reaches out to carry the bakery box.

"Careful," I caution.

"I am, Daddy. Can we have one now?"

"Nope, after we eat."

Lily sets the box on the dining room table then returns. "What's in the other box?"

"A present for you from Aunt Bella and me." He holds out the larger wrapped present for her to take.

She squeals in delight, carrying the box to the middle of the living room floor. "I wonder what it is?" A few quick swipes to tear the paper, and Lily is bubbling over with excitement. "An Easy Bake Oven! Daddy! It's pink. I can bake like Grandma. Can we make cookies?"

"Sure, Lily. Go set it on the table. Dinner is almost ready."

"Thank you, Uncle Edward. I can't wait to bake something for you."

"You're welcome. I'm sure Aunt Bella is excited to eat whatever you make. Are you two staying in tonight? It smells good in here," he asks.

"Yes. I learned my lesson from last year. Copine was too ambitious for a three-year-old. Maybe we can try again in a few years. Tonight we're having chicken—"

"With no bones," Lily yells from the kitchen.

I can hear her going through the drawers, looking for something.

"And macaroni and cheese."

"You're turning out to be quite the chef," he teases.

I shrug. "I'm getting the basics down."

Edward lowers his voice. "Bella said Lily is changing pre-schools? What happened? I thought she was doing great there."

"Uh… she is or was. I fu—screwed up." I catch myself, but rub a hand over my face. "I hooked up with Miss Rebecca, and Miss Charlotte found out."

"Why would Charlotte care?"

"Because I had already—"

Edward shakes his head and waves off my explanation. "I get it."

"I can't help it. They're throwing themselves at me when I'm picking up or dropping off Lily. I thought it was a good choice as these women _like_ children and don't mind I'm a single dad. I didn't bring them here. So I thought everything was okay. Lily wouldn't know."

"But, it isn't," he concludes.

"No. It's rather hostile over there and no one seems to be getting over it. I'm not interested in either one. It was just"—I lower my voice—"fucking. I don't want them taking out their anger on Lily. So, her last day is next Friday. She will switch to Mt. Baker Preschool the following Monday."

Edward exhales. "Have you talked to her about the switch?"

"Yes. She seems okay with the move. I hope I haven't screwed her up by switching schools. We visited with her new teacher last week, and she saw her classroom and the playground."

"Lily will make plenty of new friends and you—"

I hold up my hand, stopping him. "I know. I won't make the same mistake twice. Lily's teachers are off limits."

"Maybe all teachers. You never know if one leaves, then they shuffle to fill in for another."

"Good idea. No teachers. Tell Bella I'm joining a new gym nearby called, Flex."

Edward looks hopeful. "Maybe you'll meet someone—"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. After Rosalie and with Lily in my life, Bella suggested I talk to someone—a therapist, but I can't. That's not me. Then she said I should at least do something for myself that has nothing to do with work, Lily, or sex."

Edward raises his eyebrows after I say the last item.

"Well, she didn't specify sex, but it was implied. So, I'm working out again. I used the gym in my old apartment building all the time, but since living with Mom & Dad then moving out and buying this place, I haven't worked out in forever. It will be good to get back into it. I'm excited."

A beeping starts in the kitchen that could be either the smoke detector or the oven.

"Daddy, chicken!" Lily yells.

"I better go save our dinner before it burns and we end up with frozen pizza."

Edward grins. "Emmett Cullen eats frozen pizza? Will wonders never cease?"

I chuckle, thinking of how many meals I've burned. "Trust me; sometimes you need a back-up plan."

"Okay, I'm sure Bella is wondering what's taking me so long. Charlie and Peter have soccer practice tonight, but they are getting a ride home from another mother. So, I'm off the hook for picking them up. But, it doesn't mean Wil and the twins aren't driving Bella crazy while she tries to get dinner ready. I better go." He shouts toward the kitchen. "Bye, Lily!"

She runs back in to where we are standing. "Daddy, I pressed 'clear' on the oven to stop the beeping."

"Good girl." She's growing up so fast, and I may give her more leniency than I should, but I only ask her to do chores I know she can handle, like setting the table or loading the dishwasher.

Lily reaches out toward Edward, and he swoops her into his arms, giving her a big hug. "Bye, Uncle Edward. Thanks for my oven. I'll bring you some cookies tomorrow."

He leaves a kiss on her cheek then sets her back on the floor. "Okay, Princess. Enjoy your evening together. See ya at work tomorrow, Em."

"Yeah, I've got a meeting at the bank. So, I'll be in later."

Edward nods then disappears out our front door.

I grab Lily and toss her over my shoulder, causing her to squeal. "Daddy! My crown! It will fall."

"You better hang on to it. We need to save the chicken and feed Luna."

Lily is busy unboxing her Easy Bake Oven and looking over all the contents while I'm fixing our plates full of food. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I see who is texting me and let out a sigh when I see it's James.

 **Where are you?**

I'm reluctant to tell James about my plans for this evening, as I already know his response. Before I have time to reply, he sends another text.

 **We're starting at the Hideout.**

 _I'm busy. It's Lily's birthday._

 **Get a sitter. Plenty of girls here. Take your pick.**

He sends three photos. No faces but barely concealed tits. One chick is showing her nipples off in a see-through, no bra shirt. Shit. They look good.

 _Rain check._

 **Your loss. I'll take one for the team.**

 **Tell the rugrat, happy birthday.**

I shake my head and pocket my phone. I don't want James or that group anywhere near Lily. I've tried to limit my contact with them since Lily came to live with me, as I need none of them sharing a word, photo, or video about Lily's conception. She's little now, but I don't want her overhearing any reference to her mother, whether or not they are joking.

I know everyone thinks I need a new set of friends, but I've known these guys since college. We've gone through a shitload of women together, as drunk, college pussy is some of the easiest around. Fortunately, the party never stopped after graduation as our professional lives took off once we all landed jobs. Even at thirty-five, I still attract a crowd of willing bodies whenever we go out. Women will do anything to get into the VIP areas of most bars we frequent. So, I'll be the first to admit it's difficult putting them off when the guys want me out.

I tried to get Edward to hang with us back during college, but he said it wasn't his scene and isn't into sharing like my buddies. His tats and Harley are chick magnets, but he's always been more private about his preferences and is a one-on-one kind of guy. I know he's had his fair share of pussy before Bella, but from what I know, he dated no one seriously.

Since we're in business together, our relationship is better, but he still keeps me at arm's length with socializing. I understand he's busy with Bella and the kids, but I still need to get out there and get my dick wet every now and then. He has it easy.

"Time for dinner, Lily." I hold up the two plates, walk over to set them on the table, then head back to the kitchen, popping a top on a can of food for Luna and emptying it in her bowl.

"Luna!" I yell toward Lily's bedroom, as that's probably where she's hiding out.

Lily shoves her things to the side, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Daddy, this is the best day ever. I love everything."

My heart twists and tugs at her words, hoping I'll always be included in her "everything."

"Can I sleep in my dress?" she asks, then takes a bite of chicken.

"Nope." I shake my head. I knew she would try to stay in her princess dress twenty-four seven if I didn't define clear limits.

"Are you sure? What about my crown?" She watches me carefully while scooping up macaroni and cheese with her spoon.

"No. It's safer for you not to wear it while you're sleeping or to school. We want nothing bad happening to it."

Her shoulders slump a little. "Okay. I already know my birthday wish this year."

"That's good, then we can get to eating the cupcakes faster before the candle burns away." I wink.

She looks up at me with her big blue eyes. "I know you said I'm not supposed to tell, but I'm wishing for a mom this year, one like Aunt Bella."

I choke and sputter on the bite of chicken, now lodged uncomfortably in my throat. Taking a long drink of soda, hoping to clear it, I ask, "A mom?"

Lily nods. "Yeah, everybody at school has one but me. Don't you think I need a mom?"

This is new. She's never mentioned needing a mom. "I think we're doing okay just the two of us—aren't we?"

She shrugs. "Yeah, but I still want one."

"I see. Well, don't hold your breath on that one happening."

Her brows cringe with confusion. "Why would I hold my breath?"

"It means it probably won't happen." I don't have the heart to tell her I'm not looking. I can't even keep a regular girlfriend, let alone find someone I would consider marrying.

Lily isn't put off in the least. "Then maybe it will take more than one wish. I can use next year's wish too."

I shake my head. "You shouldn't waste your wishes, Lily."

"Daddy, it's not a waste."

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (35), Lily (4), Edward (33), Bella (31), Jasper (46), Alice (38), Carlisle (70), Esme (61)

Oh, boy! Lily has decided she wants a mom. Unfortunately, she doesn't realize who she's dealing with, as this may be one of those times when Emmett can't give her everything she wants. Kudos to Emmett this time. He's much more dialed in for Lily's birthday with greater success. Let me know what you think.

Did you know I recently co-hosted the Midnight Delight New Year's Eve Contest with one of my favorite people purpleC305? We announced the results last Sunday, but if you missed this contest, you can still read the entries on our fanfiction page. There were some big winners from many of our favorite, fandom authors, including my personal choice, Cursed at Midnight by aspire2write. If you haven't already, I hope you will check them out. Congratulations to everyone who participated!

u/11355765/Midnight-Delight-NYE-Contest

I'll be back in a week with another chapter. Thanks for reading. xx


	4. Chapter 4 - Happy 5th Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C4 - Happy 5** **th** **Birthday, Lily**

Luna nuzzles next to Lily, and I finish tucking her in for an early night, when I hear a soft knock at the front door. I look through the peephole, surprised to see my late-night guest.

Opening the door wide for her to come in from the rain, I wave her inside. "Hey, Vic."

Her eyes are red, and I'm on alert something's up, as I can tell she's been crying.

"Hey, Em. I hope it isn't too late. Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all. You're drenched. Give me your coat."

"Sorry. I'm getting everything wet." She slides her coat from her arms revealing her curvy figure. She's wearing a thin, tight T-shirt—no bra—and stretchy pants. My eyes linger over her peaked nipples for a moment, then I hang up her coat.

"It's okay. Are you cold? I've probably got a sweatshirt you can wear to warm up." And cover up those distracting big tits and curvy hips or I'll never hear a word she's saying at this rate.

"That would be great." She shivers then rubs her arms up and down.

"Here." I hand her one from the coat closet, which is a couple of sizes too big, but does the job. "You want something to drink? I've got soda, milk, juice—"

"Anything stronger?"

"Sure, follow me."

Vic takes a seat on a stool at the island while I reach up to my private stash above the refrigerator.

"Is it your daughter's birthday?" She points toward the pink cupcakes sitting in a clear box nearby.

"Yeah, but unfortunately she's sick and already in bed for the evening. It wasn't much of a birthday this year, but when she's feeling better, I'll make it up to her. Let's see, I have whisky and tequila. Patrón okay?"

I grab the saltshaker and a lime from the refrigerator. Then locate a small cutting board and a knife.

"Sure. You're such a great dad, Em."

After slicing a few wedges, I set two shot glasses on the countertop, filling each one. "Thanks. I try, but it isn't easy."

After a lick of salt from the back of our hands, we touch glasses and tilt them back, emptying them at the same time in one smooth motion, then biting on a lime wedge.

"So, what's going on with you?" I wonder what brings her to my doorstep on this cold rainy night.

Vic points for a refill. "Let's go again." Then sighs. "My marriage is a bust. It's over."

"What? Why would you say that? James loves you."

She shakes her head. "All lies. He's cheating on me."

"How do you know?"

"I think there's someone else. All the signs are there. I've just been ignoring them." She takes another shot, and I scramble to keep up with her.

I toss my lime in the trash. "Like what?"

Vic takes a phone from her pocket and drops it onto the countertop. "His phone is filled with numbers and photos of women who aren't me. Naked ones. There are sex videos too."

I search for an explanation she may accept. James and I have been good friends for a long time. I don't want to say anything that would get him in trouble. "Are you sure those weren't before he met you?"

"No. The dates are recent and over the last five years of our marriage. I'm such a fool. All of those late nights at the office and business trips—I can't trust him anymore. He's full of lies."

"You know James is a flirt. He can't help himself. Maybe—"

"Look, Em. Be straight with me. You know him better than I do. You're one of his best friends. Is he having sex with other women? Have you seen him cheating on me?"

I'm caught with wondering how much should I share. "I guess it depends on your definition of cheating. Casual sex—"

"My definition of cheating? What kind of horse shit is that?" Vic points toward our empty glasses for another refill, and I know I need to slow her down with shots.

I shrug and pull two beers from the refrigerator, popping off the caps then setting a bottle in front of her. "Sometimes a man just needs to get off. It means nothing if you don't have a connection. It's just sex."

She picks up the beer, tilting it to her lips and taking a long sip. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. You're as bad as he is. Let me ask more clearly. Have you seen my husband stick his dick in another woman while we've been together?"

I hate being the one to tell her, but I do. "Yes."

"Fuck. Then he was lying about the pictures and videos. He said it wasn't him, but I'm not stupid. How many times, Em? A dozen?"

"Uh…" Shit.

"More than a dozen?" she prompts.

The number is way more than a dozen, but I know she can't hear the truth at this point. It will crush her. "I don't know what he does when he leaves for the night."

"Has he ever left your 'nights out with the guys' alone?"

I shake my head, confirming her worst thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or somebody warn me this was happening?"

"Vic, I—"

"What? You were too busy covering his ass all the time?"

"As I said, it was just casual sex. It isn't as if he's dating these women. He still comes home to you."

She lets out a gasp. "Emmett, we took vows—ones about forsaking all others and being faithful. Casual sex is cheating. I'll never forgive him for this. And I've wasted five years of my life. Fuck."

"You're still his wife."

She rips her wedding rings from her finger and walks over to my side of the island, dropping them in the trash can. "Not anymore. I need a refill Emmett or I'm drinking straight from the bottle."

"You need to slow down and think about what you're doing." I reach down in the trash and fish out her rings, leaving them on the counter.

Vic barks out a laugh. "Emmett, for the first time in years. I know exactly what I'm doing. In the morning, I'm finding a lawyer and ending this sham of a marriage legally."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

She grabs the bottle of Patrón, throwing back more than a shot without salt or a lime. "I'm positive. Can we go sit in the living room? These stools aren't the most comfortable."

"Sure." I grab the beers while Vic carries the bottle of tequila and we head for my couch. "Do you want to watch something? I think the news is the only thing on."

"I don't care. Can I stay here tonight? I can't go back home. Oh, God. I need to figure out a place to stay."

I turn on the television and leave it on ESPN, hoping to drown out our voices and not wake Lily. But after taking her medicine, I doubt I will hear a peep out of her until morning.

"You can sleep here tonight. Maybe a hotel temporarily or an apartment would work?"

"I'm getting hot." Vic stands and pulls my sweatshirt over her head, causing her T-shirt to ride up, exposing her tits.

I try to avert my eyes, but I'm not quick enough because Vic catches me then smiles.

She tilts the tequila to her lips, and I watch her take a long drink.

"Emmett." She hands me the bottle and surprises me by straddling my lap.

I take my own large drink and set the bottle on the nearby table. She's a horny drunk, as Vic wastes no time grinding against my dick.

I'm a little buzzed, but my hands automatically grab her ass to halt her movements. "Vic. We can't."

"Why not? You said it doesn't matter who you fuck. Why not me? Am I not pretty enough?"

I let my head fall back against the couch as her hot mouth leaves kisses along my jaw.

"Vic, you're beautiful."

She lifts off her T-shirt, dropping it to the floor, then goes back to kissing a path down my neck. "Am I not skinny enough?" she asks between kisses.

"You feel good." I moan, pulling her hips back and forth against my dick, knowing I'm already crossing the line, but at this point, I don't care.

"Don't you want to mess around? It feels like you do."

She pulls my hands from her ass, putting them on her tits, and I immediately squeeze them.

"Vic."

"We can have fun together. I want you. Let me make you feel good, Em." She slides off my lap until she's kneeling in front of me. Her hands are headed for the tie of my sweatpants.

"Wait." I grab her hand.

Vic licks her lips then pauses, looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes and wild wavy red hair. Fuck. I'm weak.

"Let's go to my bedroom. We can't do this out here. Grab your T-shirt." I point toward the floor.

She nods and follows me to my bedroom, bringing the tequila with her, setting it on the dresser next to the door.

Once inside, I turn the lock not wanting to risk Lily getting up during the night and finding us by accident.

Vic pushes me against the door then sinks to her knees. Her hands untie my sweatpants and she shoves them with my boxers to the floor. She's on a mission.

I gasp when her hand tightens around me and her warm mouth sucks on the head of my cock. My fingers thread through her hair, grabbing a handful, pushing my dick farther past her lips. My head thumps against the wood when her mouth encompasses me pushing my entire length down her throat. "Fuck. Vic."

I grab the bottle taking another long drink as she moans around my cock. I'm barely holding back when the vibrations pull me closer to the edge. Without a gag reflex, she's relentless pulling off my cock then pushing me back down her throat. The thought of coming too soon has me stopping her movements.

"Let's get on the bed," I suggest. Stepping out of my sweatpants and boxers, I pull her with me as I walk backward to sit on the edge.

Vic lifts off my T-shirt, tossing it to the side, then shimmies out of her pants and underwear. This leaves us both naked and without a doubt of what is about to happen.

"Scoot back. I'm not sure all of that will fit." She waves toward my dick.

I move backward, letting my body fall heavily into the covers. My arms and legs tingle from the tequila as I watch Vic straddle my waist, rubbing my cock between her legs.

"Fuck, you're wet." She feels too good.

After a few more passes, she sinks down until our hips are flush. My hands move to her tits, rubbing and squeezing them while her hips set a slow pace moving back and forth.

"That's it. Fuck me, Vic. I want to feel you come."

I guide her tits to my face and suck on each, causing her to speed up. "Oh, God. Em. Your mouth feels so good. Your cock—"

A tilt of my hips changes the angle, causing her let out a moan.

"Right there!" She gasps, slamming our hips together as I feel her pulse around me, riding the waves of pleasure. Vic collapses on my chest, panting to catch her breath.

"Let's change spots." I push her onto her back and crawl on top of her, plunging back inside with her legs spread wide.

I wrap my hands around her thighs and thrust my cock in and out of her body as her tits sway with each jarring motion.

Her hands move up my chest and over my arms, while I shift to my knees and pick up my pace.

"Vic." I growl out her name, which echoes off the walls of my bedroom, and I plunge over the edge pulsing inside her body. "Fuck." I pull out, moving next to her on the bed. I'm panting as I pull her closer, wrapping my arm around her waist while the other reaches across her tits palming one. I give it a squeeze as my cock nestles against her smooth ass.

"You're a cuddler?" she asks, scooting until her back is completely against my chest.

I let out a chuckle and kiss her bare shoulder. "Maybe."

"That was—"

"Careful, my ego is fragile right now."

"Emmett there isn't anything fragile about you." She rubs her ass against my cock, making him twitch with new life. "And that was fantastic."

I push her wild hair away from her neck, kissing the dusting of freckles there. "It was."

She's gone quiet for a bit then breaks the silence. "How long until we can go again?"

"Was that not enough? Remember, I'm a man, not a machine."

"Oh, I know. You're exactly what I need right now." She lets out a deeply contented sigh. "I finally feel free. Thank you."

My arms tighten around her and whisper in her ear. "No sleep for us tonight?"

She giggles. "Not if I can help it."

"I hate to say this, but you need to leave before Lily wakes up. I've never had anyone here like this. I don't want her to think—"

"Not a problem." Vic spreads her legs, guiding my hardening cock between them until I'm waiting at her opening ready to push back inside.

"More?"

"For now," she agrees.

"I can do now."

I hold open her leg, sliding more easily inside her when I freeze in place—my tequila fog rapidly dissipating.

"What is it?" She pants, pushing her hips back against mine.

"I should use a condom. Fuck. I forgot." I try to roll away, but her hand on my ass cheek stops me.

"I get the shot."

"What about—"

"He hasn't touched me in months and I know he's using condoms. I found an almost empty box in one of his drawers and we have never used them. Em, I wouldn't knowingly put you at risk."

I let out a huge sigh then push back inside her warm soft body. "He's an idiot, Vic. You deserve better."

"I know. Let's not talk about him."

"Okay."

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (36), Lily (5)

I'm not sure Emmett realizes how wrong this is, but at least Vic called him out as a cheater for his previous behavior while he was with Rosalie. Because yes, Emmett. Women consider casual sex, cheating. (shakes head) Let me know what you think and thank you for reading. See you next week! xx


	5. Chapter 5 - Happy 6th Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward, LizziePaige,** and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C5 - Happy 6** **th** **Birthday, Lily**

"Daddy! Look at all the tickets!" Her arms are overflowing with winning tickets as our time playing arcade games new and old ends.

This year Lily wanted to go to Chuck E. Cheese for our father-daughter birthday date. I heard all the horror stories from Alice about this place as she handed me a bottle of hand sanitizer and said I would thank her later. But, I have my fingers crossed that neither one of us ends up sick. It's hard not to have fun here, and by the look on Lily's face, this place is a hit. I will be the first to admit feeling like a kid playing here, but there's nothing like seeing the joy spread on my daughter's face when she wins tickets from a game.

"Lily, you hit the jackpot. Let's go sit down. Our food should be ready soon."

"But we need to turn in my tickets." She whines.

"We'll do that after we eat, then you can pick something from the prize wall."

"How many tickets do you think I have? A million?"

Her estimate is way off. "No, probably a couple of thousand."

"That's still a lot. Thank you, Daddy, for letting us come here. It's the best. I love Whac-A-Mole."

"I'm glad you're having fun and you're a pro at bopping those guys on the head." I tap her own head playfully as she jumps up and down.

She pauses, climbing into our booth. "What was that game again that you got so many tickets?"

"Skee-Ball." I slide into the spot across from her.

"That's it. I couldn't remember." Lily empties her arms, pushing her winnings to the other end of the table.

"Emmett?"

My eyes look to my right and see a familiar face to go with the friendly voice. "Vic." I stand and open my arms to give her a hug. "How are you? I haven't seen you in forever."

I've been trying to put more distance between James and myself over the past year, because now he is single and even more outrageous than when we were hanging out together. I heard from him briefly that he was divorcing Vic, but I suspected it was the other way around. He'd never talked about the divorce, but I didn't want to slip up and give him any ammunition to use against her during their proceedings. From the look of her smiling face and sparkling eyes, I'm positive it was the right move.

"I'm good. Real good. I've had so many changes since my divorce. The first being—I'm engaged. Can you believe it?" Vic holds out her hand, showing me her ring.

"Wow! That's quite a sparkler. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Hang on; let me get him over here." Her eyes search the gamers, then she waves over a balding, overdressed guy in our direction, and shouts, "Jason, there's someone I want you to meet."

He holds out his hand for me to shake while Vic makes introductions.

"Jason, this is my friend, Emmett Cullen. Emmett, my fiancé, Jason Jenks."

"Nice to meet you."

Vic glances over at my dinner companion. "And you must be Em's beautiful daughter. I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to meet you before now."

Lily smiles. "I'm Lily."

"Vic, I will stick with the kids and let you two catch up. Nice meeting you Emmett, Lily." Jason nods.

"Likewise."

"Isn't he great?" Vic asks, as we watch him reunite with two kids.

I can't tell much from a handshake, but I can play along. "He seems like a nice guy. Where did you meet?"

Vic lowers her voice. "He was my divorce attorney."

"No kidding?"

She shrugs. "We had a few dinner meetings, then once my divorce was finalized, we started dating. I never thought I would find anyone after all I went through with James. He was such a horse's ass. Sorry, Lily. Pardon my language, but it's the truth."

Lily giggles at the silly face Vic makes.

"Jason has kids?"

"Yes, two—a boy and a girl. He lost his wife to cancer, and I know a part of him will always love her. I would never begrudge him that. But, Em—he and the kids are exactly what I need. And believe it or not, I'm what _they_ need. It all feels so right. Every day with them feels like a blessing. We're going to have a small ceremony this summer. I would love it if you and Lily could attend."

"Sure. Send me the details and I'll put it on our calendar. Are you celebrating something tonight?"

She chuckles. "No. We're here to spend time together. Jason has been working long hours this week and needed fun time with the kids. Are the two of you having a father-daughter date?"

"We're celebrating Lily's sixth birthday."

"Happy birthday, sweet girl. It looks like you won all the tickets. Are there any left?" she teases.

Lily grins. "Daddy's good at all the games."

Vic winks. "I'll bet he is."

"Are you still working at the bank? I haven't seen my favorite teller when I've stopped by."

"Oh, Em. You're too sweet. No, I'm not. Jason asked me if I would stay at home with the kids. With losing their mom and his long hours, he wanted me there permanently. And the kids are such a joy. I'm lucky they accepted me so easily. Em, you never know when love will find you, and I'm thankful for this second chance. Who knows? Maybe Jason and I will add to our family soon."

"Oh, yeah?"

She grins. "We're trying. I would love to experience having a little one. Maybe more."

I lower my voice, not wanting to ask too much or too little about the fallout for her from our night together. "Did you ever tell—"

Vic shakes her head, smiling up at me. "James has no idea, or Jason, for that matter. There's really nothing to tell. Thank you for being there for me when I needed a little more than a friend." She rises to her tiptoes, leaving a kiss on my cheek. "I better find my family and let the two of you get back to your dinner. It was good seeing you again, Em."

"I'm glad everything worked out. You look happy."

"I am. Take care of your dad, Lily. He's special."

Lily nods. "Bye."

Vic disappears past the arcade games and simulators as youthful shouts of excitement and laughter fill the air all around us.

I slide into our booth as our food arrives.

"Can I get you anything else?" The server asks after setting everything on the table.

I double-check, but it looks exactly as we've ordered. "No, we're all set."

I notice Lily seems a little more subdued after my talk with Vic. Maybe she needs to eat.

"Are you hungry, Lily?" I prompt, hoping for my bubbly Lily to return.

"Yeah," she mumbles.

I point toward the pepperoni pizza. "This looks great. Do you want a slice of pizza?"

"No." She pushes her chicken nuggets around then settles on nibbling on a French fry.

"Lily, is something wrong? You know you can ask me or talk about anything."

She nods. "You like her?"

"Vic? Yeah, she's—nice."

"She said she's excited to be a mom."

"She is." I wait patiently for her to continue.

Lily sighs, and I can only imagine what's running through her head until she finally starts with the questions.

"Why don't _I_ have a mom?"

"Lily—"

"Were you mean to her? Because some boys in my class at school can be mean. I hate Eric. He pulled on my braid the other day and I stomped on his foot."

"No, I wasn't mean." I grab a napkin, wiping my hands.

"Then where is she?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. We didn't know each other for long. I met her in another state when I was on a trip."

"Which state?"

"Nevada."

"Does she know where we live?"

I hate to crush any of Lily's hopes that maybe that's the reason her mom isn't in her life, but I try to stay as close to the truth as possible. "She knows we live in Seattle."

Lily exhales. "What's her name?"

"Honey." I'm not sure if I should reveal her legal name as it's listed on Lily's birth certificate, but I try to stick with the basics for this conversation. My greatest shock looking over the document initially was learning Honey's age—eighteen when I met her, nineteen when she gave birth to Lily. I'm twelve years older than Honey, which is quite an age gap.

"Do you have a picture of her?" She stares at me with hopeful eyes.

"Uh—" I blanch at the thought of the video and photos I have of Honey showing an entirely naked woman having sex in an orgy of epic proportions with a variety of men and women. James made certain to share copies of his bachelor party weekend with all attendees, and for whatever reason, I have yet to delete them. "I'm sorry. I don't."

I hate lying to her. Maybe I should try tracking down Honey and find a decent photo or at least check how she's doing for Lily's sake.

"Do I look like her?"

I give Lily a slight smile. "You do. Your mom is beautiful. The two of you have blue eyes and similar hair color, but yours is lighter."

She lets out a sigh, wiggling in her seat, then takes a bite of chicken.

I'm ready to change the subject and get my high-spirited, birthday girl back, and I know the exact course this conversation should take.

"Grandma said you helped with making your birthday cupcakes this year."

Lily brightens a little more. "I added everything to the bowl and cracked the eggs. They're messy. Then I stirred it all up."

"Did you try the cake batter before you baked it?"

She nods. "Yes, Grandma says you have to taste everything and make sure it's good."

"Grandma knows cupcakes."

"We poured the batter in pink cups then Grandma put the pan in the oven to bake. I didn't touch the oven. It's hot and Grandma says we have to be careful."

"She's right."

Lily talks a little faster and with more excitement. "Then we made the icing and got sugar everywhere."

"Did you learn how to make the swirls on top?"

"Uh-huh. We made half-pink and half-white. Then Grandma put both colors in a bag and I squeezed it out in a bunch of twirly circles."

"Well, I can't wait to try your first cupcakes. I'm sure they will be delicious."

"Grandpa was sad until I told him he could have one."

I chuckle imagining Dad laying it on thick to weasel away some cupcakes from Lily's stash. "That sounds about right, but I can't believe you would let him have your first birthday cupcake. I thought the rule was: the birthday girl always takes the first bite."

Lily giggles. "Grandma and I had one too. Plus, I already made my birthday wish. It was easy."

"I missed out on the wish and singing to you?"

She shrugs. "You can sing again Daddy and I'll eat another cupcake, but you said only one wish, right?"

"That's right." I look over our partially finished food, then flag down a worker for some boxes to pack up the leftovers, as our meal winds down. "Are you about ready to go turn in your tickets then pick a prize?"

"Yes!" Lily drops her French fry immediately and wipes her hands, then grabs her tickets, filling her arms. "I'll go put them in the machine."

I nod for her to go since there's a ticket redemption machine near our table where I can keep my eye on her. Chuck E. Cheese has a security stamp not to allow any kids to leave the building without the rest of their party, but I'm always a little on edge, as nothing is foolproof.

Lily giggles while she feeds the remaining tickets into the machine. It makes a chomping and chewing sound the entire time until the last one then Lily presses the button printing out a receipt.

"Daddy, look! I have over two thousand tickets."

"Well, that should be enough for a couple Tootsie rolls and a sticky hand," I conclude, knowing you never have enough tickets for the really great prizes at these type of places.

We walk toward the counter where a teenager is ready to help us. Lily hands him her receipt.

"You're a big winner, young lady. Anything from here down. Let me know when you've decided."

He leaves our receipt on the counter in front of us then helps another winner.

"Daddy, I have no idea what to pick. Can you hold me up? I can't see."

"Sure."

Lily hums and haws over the selections. "I wish I had enough for the rainbow slinky. It's so amazing, but I could get a Chuck E. Cheese lunch box."

After toiling for what seems like at least half an hour, Lily now has a birthday prize stash that includes: four mini Tootsie rolls, a pencil, two friendship bracelets, a package of Pop Rocks, and a Chuck E. Cheese lunch box.

She's quite the efficient shopper, and I'm glad she didn't ask me to throw more money with her tickets, which the helpful teenager behind the counter reminded us was a possibility.

I'm surprised at my restraint since I have little will power with giving Lily everything she wants. So, the fact that she doesn't have all of those items plus a rainbow slinky is a win for me too. I know I spoil her too much, which Edward has warned me against, but so what. I don't plan to have any other kids, not that she was planned, and it's just the two of us. I make more than enough money. Why not indulge her with everything I can?

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (37), Lily (6), Honey (25), Alice (40), Carlisle (72), Esme (63)

Emmett nailed this birthday and is settling into fatherhood nicely, but no one wants a bratty, spoiled Lily. Let's hope he continues to pump the brakes, but that's almost an impossible task for him as he has trouble setting limits. No siblings for Lily, as some were concerned with Emmett & Vic's time together last chapter. He managed to escape that possible bombshell, but now, Lily is on him for information about her mother. How did he handle her questions and should he try to find Honey? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. xx

Did you know the **TwiFic Fandom Awards** announced nominations for 2018 recently? It's a special way to honor the amazing stories, authors, betas, pre-readers, banner makers, and fangirls in our fandom. I am shocked, but honored to receive eight nominations. Thank you to the organizers who go above and beyond and to everyone who continues to support not only me, but our entire fandom. I hope you will head over to their website and vote for your favorites! Round 1 polls will open today until February 17, 2019 at 11:59pm EST. With Round 1 results announced on February 23, 2019. Round 2 polls will open on February 24, 2019 and close on March 3, 2019 at 11:59pm EST.

twificfandomawards dot blogspot dot com

Also, **TwiFanfictionRecs** opened their polls for voting for your favorite completed stories of 2018. You can vote on their website daily until February 28th, 2019. I'm honored to have a couple of stories on the list as Cuffed and M. Parfait are among the choices. I hope you will take the time to vote for your favorites.

twifanfictionrecs dot com


	6. Chapter 6 - Happy 7th Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

A bit of accounting and review in case you forgot, Edward and Bella have five kids: Charlie, Peter, Wil, and twin girls, Tori and Madi. Alice and Jasper have three kids: Sophia, Marco, and Izzy.

(whispers) This is one of my favorite chapters. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C6 - Happy 7** **th** **Birthday, Lily**

"Hey, Bella." My eyes check the room as to who may listen to my conversation, and I step outside in the rain to take her call. I don't need any gossiping moms putting either of us in a bad position.

"Em, I need to ask a huge favor of you. And I know you probably already have birthday plans with Lily, but Charlie and Peter's soccer game started late and now, it's running late. I can't get back there in time to pick up the girls from dance class."

"Say no more. I'll bring them home."

Bella lets out a heavy exhale. "Em, they're probably hungry too—"

"Look, Lily and I don't have big plans. She wants to go to McDonald's and will be thrilled the twins can tag along. No problem. I'll make sure they eat."

"Em, you're a lifesaver. Edward is teaching tonight and won't be home until late. The game should be over by the time you and the girls finish dinner."

"I got it, and if you aren't home by then, they can hang with Lily and me until you're back."

"Thanks, Em. You're the best."

"Spread the word. I can always use some good press."

"See ya later."

"Bye, Bella."

I walk back inside as Lily's dance teacher opens the door and her students spill from the studio toward the cubbies where they bundle up with sweatpants, coats, socks, and shoes. I spot Lily talking with Tori while Madi trails behind.

I may be biased, but Lily's hair looks the best. While all the girls have ballerina buns, I wrapped an extra braid around Lily's. When they spot me, I give them the change in plans.

"Good news, girls. Tori and Madi are going with us to dinner this evening."

High-pitched squeals, at the possibility of more time together, get the trio moving faster.

"Daddy, can they sleep over?"

Leave it to Lily to ask for more.

"No. Aunt Bella said only dinner."

Lily turns to Tori and Madi. "We're going to McDonald's. It's my birthday pick."

Their eyes light up.

Tori jumps up and down. "Uncle Em, you're the best! We never get to go there."

"Sure. Remember me when you're voting for favorite uncle." I wink.

Jasper doesn't stand a chance.

I shuffle the girls out to my Range Rover, putting them in the back seat together. The drive is short, but they chatter non-stop. Or I should say Tori talks non-stop. Once we make our way inside the restaurant, I point toward a table.

"Sit there and I'll order our food. What does everyone want? Chicken for you Lily?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"What about you two?"

Tori speaks up, "Cheeseburgers for us, Uncle Em."

I glance at Madi who nods her head in agreement.

After placing our order, our food is ready in no time, and soon I've passed out everything. Lily is busy lining up her chicken nuggets in a row, while Tori has a huge bite of cheeseburger in her mouth silencing her for a moment. Madi has her burger open, and she's staring at it.

"Is something wrong with your cheeseburger, Madi?"

Her eyes are glassy with tears, and I can't for the life of me, figure out what's wrong.

Madi's voice is soft. "There's rice on my burger."

"Rice?" I don't remember McDonald's ever having rice on the menu.

Tori finishes her bite and smacks her forehead with her hand. "Oh no, Uncle Em. You forgot."

"Forgot? What did I forget?"

"To order Madi's cheeseburger plain. Don't worry, Daddy forgets sometimes too. Then he eats it."

I look over at the tiny pieces of minced onions. "Madi, that isn't rice. Those are onions."

"Even worse, Uncle Em. Madi hates rice _and_ onions," Tori explains.

"Can we scrape them off with a French fry?" I wonder, but one look at Madi's large green eyes puts me back at the counter ordering another cheeseburger—this one plain.

With everyone happy, I'm finally able to dig into my food, jamming a handful of French fries in my mouth.

"Uncle Em, do you like big food?" Tori asks.

"I suppose. I'm a big guy. Why?"

"Because that's what it says, right?" She leans over, pointing to the words. "Big Mac?"

"Yes, that's what it says."

Tori nods. "Wil tried to eat one of those. Peter kept calling him a baby and said he only eats baby food. So, Wil begged Daddy to order one for him, but do you know what happened?"

"He couldn't eat the whole thing?" I guess.

"Nope. He ate all of it then puked. And Peter got in trouble for name-calling."

Lily makes a face. "Gross."

"Mama was mad and made Daddy clean it up." Tori shifts the conversation as she twists in her seat. "Thanks for getting us French fries, Uncle Em. Mama never lets us have them. She always orders apple slices and yogurt."

I hope I won't be in too much trouble with Bella for not picking the healthier selections. "You can have those next time. Today's special." I poke Lily's side. "Right, Birthday Girl?"

Lily giggles. "Right, Daddy."

Tori continues to fill me in on the details of Casa Cullen. "Wil hates it when we have carrots. He only eats them raw, but Mama cooks them. He wouldn't eat them the other night and Charlie called him a little s-word. Do you know the s-word, Uncle Em?"

"I have a good idea which one you're talking about."

"It's the poop one. Mama made Charlie put a dollar in the swear jar. Do you have a swear jar at your house?"

Madi speaks up. "Tori, we aren't supposed to say poop at the dinner table." Then puts her hand over her own mouth, giggling at her own mistake.

Tori snickers. "Ooops."

My eyes shift to Lily. "No, we don't have a swear jar."

"Well, Mama says it's only March, but the way her swear jar is filling up. She will be in Australia before June. She and Daddy are going there on a trip. Did you know?"

"No, but it's been a long time since they went to Paris."

"Can we stay with you when they're gone? The boys want to stay with Aunt Alice because Marco has a new video game blah, blah, blah." Tori rolls her eyes.

"We'll see. I need to talk to Aunt Bella." I can probably handle Lily and the twins for a week, but it will be a stretch on my part.

Madi clears her throat. "Uncle Em, have you ever said a bad word?"

I don't think twice about my answer. "Yeah, all the time."

All three girls gasp in shock. Uh-oh. That was probably the wrong response.

"Does Grandma wash your mouth out with soap? Because Mama said that would fix Charlie, but we've heard Daddy say bad words too," Tori tells me.

"Did you?" I'm cracking up at Edward getting caught by these two.

Madi nods while Tori explains. "He was angry and said the f-word a bunch of times. Do you know the f-word, Uncle Em?"

"I'm familiar with it."

"Daddy saw us standing behind him and handed me and Madi each a dollar not to tell Mama. Madi put her dollar in the swear jar, but I kept mine. I'm saving up for a mermaid Barbie."

Madi sits on her knees and asks, "Lily, did Grandma make you cupcakes?"

"Yeah, pink ones. My favorite."

"Grandma's cupcakes are the best. Madi and me are having mermaid cupcakes for our birthday, and Aunt Alice is making everyone mermaid costumes. Mine is blue and Madi's is purple. Izzy wants green and Sophia chose bright pink. Do you want light pink, Lily?"

Lily nods then takes another bite of chicken.

I'm surprised Jasper and Alice's daughter, Sophia, is willing to go along with a birthday party for her younger cousins since she is ten. She's older, but maybe it's the mermaid theme or that she doesn't want to be left out of the fun. Their other daughter, Izzy, is six, which puts her a year younger than Lily and a year older than Tori and Madi. I'm happy that Lily has them, as they seem more like sisters than cousins to her.

"I'll tell Aunt Alice. The boys said mermaids are stupid." Tori gasps, putting her hand over her mouth. "Don't tell Mama I said the other s-word. Okay, Uncle Em? I don't have any extra money for the swear jar."

"Your secret is safe with me."

Relief is clear on Tori's face. "Madi and I want to take swimming lessons instead of dance lessons, but Mama says maybe this summer."

Madi grins. "Then we can be real mermaids."

"Sounds like fun. Why wasn't Izzy at dance class? Is she still sick?"

"I think so." Lily nods. "Daddy, can we watch the Little Mermaid when we get home?"

"Sure." I agree knowing where this discussion will head when the three of them get started on Disney princesses.

Tori sighs. "I love that movie. Daddy says our hair is just like Ariel's, but Eric stinks."

"Belle's my favorite princess," Madi says.

"Not me. My favorite is Anna." Leave it to Tori to pick the most outspoken princess.

"From _Frozen_?" I clarify.

Tori nods. "My second favorite is Merida. She has a bow and arrow. I asked for one for Christmas, but Mama said 'no,' because Santa doesn't want me hurting anyone, but I wouldn't."

"Not on purpose," I add, thinking the last thing that household needs is Tori wielding a bow and arrow.

"Well, maybe Peter." Tori giggles.

Lily smiles. "My favorite is Mulan."

"Really?" I'm surprised. I expected her to pick a blonde like Cinderella or Rapunzel.

"She's better than all the boys, Uncle Em," Tori informs me, as if I haven't seen these movies what seems like hundreds of times.

"Which prince do you think I am?"

"Beast!" All three chime in at the same time, sending them back into a fit of giggles.

"All right. All right. Is everyone finished? We should wrap this up before we get in trouble with Aunt Bella for staying out too late. You all have school tomorrow."

We make short work of cleaning up our table then head to the twins' house where Bella has made it home with the boys from soccer. I give her a wave then drive home.

After a non-spoken birthday wish, half a cupcake, and a bath, Lily can barely keep her eyes open while watching _The Little Mermaid_. She curls into my side when Ariel makes the deal with Ursula, the evil sea witch.

"She's bad, Daddy," Lily whispers.

"It'll be okay," I reassure, gently rubbing her back.

As the movie continues, Lily's breathing becomes heavy while her body goes limp. I stop the movie then carry her into her room and tuck her into bed.

"Happy birthday, Lily."

She jostles slightly before whispering, "Night, Daddy. You're the best."

I turn out her light, leaving the door open slightly, then return to the living room where I switch over to ESPN and catch up on the latest scores.

My mind drifts back to my evening with the girls and a smile spreads across my face at how talkative and lively Tori is. She's so much like Alice; it's scary. Every day Madi reminds me of Bella with her quiet, kind presence, but both have Edward's coloring—red hair and green eyes with fair skin.

I'm still surprised all three thought I was most like the Beast. Maybe because of my size, but a prince who lacks compassion and is cursed until he learns to love another and earn their love in return?

Shit.

What if they're right?

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (38), Lily (7), Edward (36), Bella (34), Charlie (9), Peter (8), Wil (7), Tori & Madi (4), Jasper (49), Alice (41), Sophia (10), Marco (7), Izzy (5)

I loved this chapter in so many ways. It's good for Emmett to hear from a very informed source about life over at Edward and Bella's house. Some kids will tell you everything, and Tori isn't one to hold back. I hope you enjoyed reading about Emmett's time with the girls. So, do you think they got it right? Is Emmett the Beast? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. xx

Did you know the **TwiFic Fandom Awards** announced nominations for 2018 recently? It's a special way to honor so many special stories, authors, betas, pre-readers, banner makers, and fangirls in our fandom.

I'm shocked, but honored to receive eight nominations. I'm up for Favorite Ellen, Favorite Mister Rogers, Favorite Boomerang Fic - **Off the Grid** , Favorite Undiscovered Gem - **M. Parfait** , and Favorite Ficlette - **Bella Swan and the Gamer's Boner** , **Cuffed** , **Smoked** , and **This Week with Edward Masen**.

Thank you to the organizers who go above and beyond and to everyone who continues to support not only me, but our entire fandom. I hope you will head over to their website and vote for your favorites! Round 1 polls will be open until February 17, 2019 at 11:59pm EST. With Round 1 results announced on February 23, 2019. Round 2 polls will open on February 24, 2019 and close on March 3, 2019 at 11:59pm EST.

twificfandomawards. blogspot. com

Also, **TwiFanfictionRecs** opened their polls for voting for your favorite completed stories of 2018. You can vote on their website daily until February 28th, 2019. I'm thrilled to have a couple of stories on the list as **Cuffed** and **M. Parfait** are among the choices.

There's also a second poll up for your favorite completed stories for January and I'm honored that **Off the Grid** was nominated. I hope you will take the time to vote for your favorites.

twifanfictionrecs. com


	7. Chapter 7 - Happy 8th Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to Honeymoon Edward and LizziePaige for pre-reading, and Midnight Cougar for working your magic.

A bit of accounting, Lily, Wil (Edward and Bella's son), and Marco (Jasper and Alice's son) are all in the same grade at school.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

C7 - Happy 8th Birthday, Lily

"Fuck." I grab onto her hair with both hands as I hold her to me and come down her throat. I don't even know her name, but at this point, it doesn't matter. Let's call her Nipple Girl, as her nipples are barely contained while hardened, pierced peaks strain against her top.

Nipple Girl moans, swallowing every drop, then pops off my cock, thoroughly licking every inch of my dick then sucks both balls in her mouth.

My head falls backward, hitting against the lockers, making a rattling sound. Nipple Girl had been eyeing me during my entire workout. She's new, but didn't think twice about following me into the men's locker room where we are out of view, but definitely not alone, as I hear guys showering and in varying stages of undress pre or post workout.

She's a new trainer at Flex with badass streaks of purple in her dark black hair, and a hot, tight body. I'm a sucker for her dark brown eyes too, and it doesn't go unnoticed by me she has similar features to Bella only taller.

Unfortunately, all the women I'm fucking around with look like someone I know. If they're blonde, I immediately classify them as a "Rose" who is likely to be bitchy or a "Honey" who is sweet and will let me do anything. Redheads all remind me of Vic and those freckles I find drive me wild. And brunettes with dark eyes? Well, Edward would kill me if he knew the fantasies I've been having about his wife.

It was bound to happen. Bella is always so damn kind and helpful. She's over at our home frequently or Lily is over at their place. I'm fighting some type of attraction for her, which makes me nauseous even to think about.

Not that Bella hasn't aged well. Exactly the opposite. She's thirty-five and looks great despite having put on a few pounds after all the pregnancies, but that isn't what's drawing me to her.

She's the one woman who isn't related to me that's been in my life for over twelve years now. I find myself not only drawn to her looks, but who she is as a person too.

Which is why, Nipple Girl was an easy "yes" when she dropped to her knees.

Yeah, my head is really a fucked up place right now.

I feel bad leaving her hanging, but I'm late and need to shower.

I must not smell that bad the way she's massaging my balls with her tongue.

"Babe." I nudge her shoulder.

She looks up at me. "You wanna go back to my place?"

"I would love to, but I can't tonight."

"You have plans? A date?" She tucks me back inside my shorts then stands.

I watch her confidence waver slightly, but feel the need to explain so I can have another shot with this one and not just against the lockers post workout.

"Uh—sort of. It's my daughter's birthday and I need to pick her up. Maybe another time?" I can only hope she's agreeable because I could stand to bang these thoughts of Bella right out of my head, and Nipple Girl is definitely a close substitute, even though she looks a little young.

My hand has been much too busy lately, and I know I need to search out some blondes or redheads at this point to find a balance. Maybe I should distance myself from Bella too until I can get everything in my head under control.

"Okay. My phone's up at the desk. When you're finished, stop by and I'll make sure you have my number before you go."

"Sounds great, beautiful." I wink.

"See ya shortly, Em."

Shit. She knows me and I still have no clue her name. I doubt she would be pleased to know I'm calling her Nipple Girl in my head, but who knows. Some chicks get off on nicknames.

I shower quickly then dress and get _Bree's_ number before leaving the gym. When I arrive at Edward and Bella's, Lily waves and comes bouncing out the front door, ready for some time just the two of us.

"Hey, sweetheart. Happy birthday," I say, once she's buckled into the passenger seat and is tossing her backpack on the seat behind us.

"Hi, Daddy." She holds a small, clear bakery box on her lap with two pink cupcakes. "There were a lot more, but I shared the rest with everyone. Grandma and Grandpa brought them down to Aunt Bella's while I was waiting for you. Charlie and Peter stuck a whole cupcake in their mouths. It was funny because Charlie said Peter couldn't do it, then Peter said Charlie couldn't, but they both did it. Grandpa laughed so hard, and Aunt Bella yelled at them for bad manners."

"I'm sorry I missed that. How was your day today at school?" I ask as I back out of the driveway.

"It was good. Did you get a call from my teacher?" she asks nervously.

"I don't think so?" I take out my phone and glance through my missed calls and messages. Several from Edward, but that's not unusual, probably business. "Oh, wait. There is one. Should I listen to it first or your explanation?"

Lily shrugs and stares out the window as I drive to the restaurant.

I tap on the voicemail and put the phone to my ear.

 _"Hello, Mr. Cullen. This is Sarah Black, Lily's teacher. We had an incident in the classroom today. I understand it is Lily's birthday and one boy tried to kiss her. Well, let's say he's nursing a broken nose this evening thanks to Lily. But his parents have requested a meeting with me, you, Lily, and the principal to discuss further action be taken against Lily. They would like to meet first thing in the morning. Call me if you can't make the meeting. Otherwise, I will see you tomorrow. Don't be too hard on Lily. He had it coming as I detailed in the incident report. Good night."_

I let out a heavy exhale. "Okay, let me hear your side."

"Uncle Edward said he deserved the punch."

"He probably did. Are you okay?"

"And… and Wil said if I hadn't hit him then he would have."

Oh, shit. If Wil, Edward and Bella's most peaceful, non-aggressive son, is ready to punch someone, then it must be bad.

"Okay. How did it start?"

"We were all out on the playground. Most of the boys were playing basketball and the girls were swinging. Then Miss Black blew her whistle, and that means it's time to line up and go inside. Marco is the equipment manager this week, so he was busy collecting all the balls and stuff we brought outside and making sure we didn't lose anything."

"I got it. Marco is busy."

"Then Michael stood in front of my swing, watching me slow down while bouncing a basketball. He said he had a birthday treat for me if I would show him my panties."

"What the—" I grip the steering wheel a little too tight waiting for her to continue.

"He said he already saw they were pink while I was swinging because my skirt was fluttering in the breeze. I tried to keep it tucked, but it came loose when I was pumping my legs."

"Okay, and then what happened?" I take a few calming breaths as I don't like where this story is headed.

"I got off the swing and pushed him out of my way then told him to get lost. He followed me in line and said he would give me a birthday kiss if I let him touch them."

"Your underwear?"

"Yes."

"And what did you do?"

"Nothing because I didn't want to get in trouble for talking in line, but Wil shoved him to the ground and told him to shut his dirty mouth."

Wil is officially my favorite nephew.

"Where was your teacher?"

"Leading everyone back into the classroom, and we were all at the back of the line."

"Did Michael stop talking after Wil shoved him?"

"No. He laughed saying Wil and I were kissing cousins. Miss Black heard that part. Then he didn't stop when we got back in the classroom, saying he bet Wil has seen my underwear and Marco too. He tried to lift my skirt."

Fuck. I'm going to kill this little shit.

"That's when I punched him in the nose, but he lost a tooth when I hit him." She holds up her fist, which looks red.

"Lily, we should go to the emergency room and have it X-rayed. Can you move your fingers?" I turn the vehicle around, heading for our nearby hospital.

"Yeah, I've been icing it in the office, then Uncle Edward had to come and pick up Wil and me from school. He got me new ice, and it feels okay now."

"What if you broke something? You're going to get a birthday X-ray. Humor me."

Two hours later, we find that Lily's hand is fine, nothing broke, but it is better to be safe than sorry.

"Are you hungry?" I wonder.

"I'm starving."

"Let me see if I can get us in this place I know for pizza. Sound good?"

I call the restaurant I'd planned to take Lily to this evening to find out they can fit us in, even though it's getting late, then make another call.

"Hey, man."

"Did you get all the details?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, Lily told me. Can you believe this? Second freaking grade, Edward. Thanks for picking her up. We just left the emergency room. I wanted to make sure nothing was broken as she has some bruising and a cut that looks like a tooth mark on her knuckle."

"Dude, she broke his nose and knocked out a tooth."

I sigh. "She said it was probably a loose baby tooth."

"Still, I would hate to be him returning to school after being punched by a girl. Forget calling her Princess, I'm sticking with Bruiser."

"Her teacher called. I have a meeting in the morning, as his parents want action taken against Lily. Can you believe that?" I'm still shocked.

"I tried calling you."

"It's okay. I know everything now or enough. I'll handle his parents. And if that doesn't work then they will find themselves on the wrong end of a sexual harassment lawsuit—the school too. I'm positive no one wants to head in that direction. Can I talk to Wil?"

"Sure." Edward muffles his phone and yells for Wil. "It's Uncle Em."

"Uncle Em?"

"Hey, Wil."

"I'm sorry. I should have stopped Michael before Lily did."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I wanted to thank you for sticking up for Lily."

"Marco and I were talking and we aren't going to let him play basketball with us anymore either. He's not our friend the way he was treating Lily. Is she okay?"

"Lily is fine. We're getting ready to eat dinner."

"Does she get to go back to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Okay. Here's Dad. Bye."

"Em, let us know if you need any help. We'll do whatever's necessary."

"Is Wil in trouble?"

"No, and I already told him I was proud of him. The kid is lucky it was Wil and not Charlie or Peter."

"I know. When Lily said Wil stepped up to defend her, I was surprised. He's so easygoing; I knew it was going to bad if he got involved."

"Bella isn't happy Lily had to resort to violence to defend herself. So, I'm sure if you need her, she will be happy to attend the meeting and give everyone an ear full."

"Thanks, man. We're headed to dinner for some birthday pizza."

"All right. Keep me updated."

"Bye."

We arrive at the restaurant as I end my call with parking close by. I glance over at Lily who is deep in thought.

"Hey, you okay?" It's been one hell of a birthday for her today.

"Yeah. I don't understand why some boys have to be such jerks."

"Me either, sweetheart. Let's go have some Serious Pie." I grin at the restaurant's name. "It's my favorite wood-fired pizza."

"Okay, Daddy." She looks up at me, and I pause for a moment because how can it seem she has grown up so much at eight years old.

When did this happen?

After a short walk that leaves me shaking my head at how fast time is passing us by, I guide her into the restaurant and wait while they set up our table.

"What's your favorite kind of pizza?" I ask, because it seems to change from year to year.

"Mushroom or sausage, but not together."

"They have two great ones on the menu here. We should order both and share."

"Okay."

When our table is ready, we are both eager to place our order, wasting no time taking our seats.

While we're waiting for our food to arrive, movement over Lily's shoulder gets my immediate attention.

I gasp in recognition, causing concern to form on Lily's face as she turns around trying to see who I'm looking at.

"Who is it, Daddy?"

I shake my head because I want no part in this woman who is now headed toward our table.

Fuck.

"Daddy?"

"It's okay, Lily." But it's not.

"Emmett." She tries to touch my arm, but I move back out of reach.

"What are you doing here? Following me?" Anger flows thick through my veins.

"It's a coincidence. Who is this?" She offers her hand for Lily to shake.

"Don't touch her." I can't have someone as tainted as Rose coming close to Lily.

"Emmett, why are you being so rude? Hi, I'm Rosalie and you are?"

I stand in front of Lily, blocking Rosalie's view. "None of your business. I'm only going to ask you once. Leave now or I'm calling the police."

"Emmett, get a grip. I'm not here stalking you. I'm in town to see friends."

"I'll bet."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

When Rosalie refuses to budge, our server and a manager stop by our table, sensing an impending conflict. "Folks? Is everything okay here this evening?"

"She was just leaving. Can you please see her out? Or I'll be calling the police."

"Ma'am, were you here with friends?"

"Yes, they're at the bar."

"Then I would advise you to rejoin them."

Rosalie looks at all of our faces and folds. "Sure. I should get back anyway. Good seeing you again, Emmett. Maybe we can grab a coffee together and talk."

"Not on your life."

"Well, maybe you'll change your mind."

"Don't count on it."

When Rosalie slinks back toward the bar, I return to my seat feeling the exhaustion of the day and the expectant eyes of my daughter.

"That was an old girlfriend." I wave toward the bar. "She's bad news, Lily. Not the kind of person who should be around you."

"Or you."

She's right. I don't care if Rosalie has changed her life for the better. Actually, I hope she has, but I want nothing more to do with her from here on out. And I'll do anything in my power to keep her away.

"Only the best for the both of us, Lily." I raise my Coke and clink my glass with hers.

"Okay, only the best."

"Happy birthday, sweet girl."

"Thanks, Daddy."

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (39), Lily (8), Rosalie (37), Edward (37), Bella (35), Charlie (10), Peter (9), Wil (8), Jasper (50), Alice (42), Marco (8), Carlisle (74), Esme (65)

A lot happening this chapter. Lily dealing with unwanted attention and Emmett going all Papa Bear. There's Bree and Bella then Rosalie shows up… was it really a coincidence? He's a mess and starting to realize it. Emmett hasn't made it through this chapter unscathed and next chapter will be an eye opener for him. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. xx

Round 2 nominations are up for the **2018 TwiFic Fandom Awards**. I can't believe it, but I made it to Round 2 in two categories: **Favorite Ellen** and **Favorite Undiscovered Gem - M. Parfait**. Thank you to everyone for your support! I hope you will head over to their website and vote daily for your favorites! Round 2 polls are open until March 3, 2019 at 11:59pm EST.

twificfandomawards. blogspot. com

Also, **TwiFanfictionRecs** opened their polls for voting for your favorite completed stories of 2018. You can vote on their website daily until February 28th, 2019. I'm thrilled to have a couple of stories on the list as **Cuffed** and **M. Parfait** are among the choices.

There's also a second poll up for your favorite completed stories for January and I'm honored that **Off the Grid** was nominated. I hope you will take the time to vote for your favorites.

twifanfictionrecs. com


	8. Chapter 8 - Happy 9th Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C8 - Happy 9** **th** **Birthday, Lily**

I can't take my eyes off her legs. They're long, shapely, and would be great wrapped around my waist. I could also bend her over the desk or the couch and push up her skirt. The thought of finding thigh-highs or garters causes a tightening in my pants.

Some days, I consider ripping open her silky blouse as I focus on those little pearl buttons. My mouth waters at the thought of finding a see-through bra with nipples just waiting to be sucked.

There's a pause of expectation in the air. I can feel it, but have no idea how to respond.

Shit.

Every visit is like this. Maybe I need a new doctor—a male one. This one is too damn sexy and probably ten years older than me. I rarely go for older women, but there's something about her pearl necklace and those damn glasses I can't resist. She unknowingly taunts me, as I fantasize not about the earpiece of her glasses in her mouth, but shoving my dick past those perfectly lined lips.

Dr. Fedorov or Irina, as she has asked me to call her, is undeniably attractive. She's an unusual combination of professional and sexy, but gives off this dominating vibe. Irina asks me her questions, but my mind is obsessed with how many ways I can fuck her in this office.

"Emmett, did you hear what I said?"

I clear my throat trying to focus more on the present and will away my hard-on before she notices. "No, sorry."

"I asked how are things now with Bree?"

Oh, God.

My latest fuckup.

"Uh, do you mean since I slipped and called her 'Bella' while we were fuc—having sex?"

"For lack of a better starting point, yes."

"She's still upset. We're taking a break."

"You've been dating almost six months, which is a long time for you."

I nod, but we were fucking constantly for three months prior until things changed and she wanted more. I've tried to be that, but it's been a struggle. She wants me to introduce her to Lily, but I've refused. I don't see this thing with Bree going anywhere, but she does.

After running into Rosalie almost a year ago, I've been completely out of sorts, and for about a month, had performance issues that left me frustrated and distancing myself from everyone. Desperation forced my hand, and I had Edward get me the number of the therapist Bella has been recommending me to see for years. But when I finally made the call, I found out he retired and Irina has taken over his practice. We've been meeting for almost a year. It helps to have someone to talk shit over with about the messes I find myself in and parenting Lily.

For a month, we worked through my anger over Rosalie. It's still a touchy subject, which Irina likes to go back to now and then, but Bree made another run at me at the gym that finally got my dick hard and back on track.

Thank goodness Irina doesn't know Bella personally, but she knows she's my sister-in-law and that I'm still struggling with fantasies about her. I thought Bree would be the answer to that problem, but it's brought about a whole new set of problems with our taking time apart.

"Have you had sex with anyone else since Bree?"

"Yes."

"How many different partners?"

"I wouldn't really call them partners. They were just there and willing."

"Over six?"

"No, and some were repeats."

"What were their first names?"

Fuck. She's making a point.

I sigh in resignation. "I have no idea."

"More than one at a time?"

"Yes. There were best friends that wanted to—"

"Any difficulty performing?"

"No."

"Blondes?"

"No." I've avoided them for a while, thinking my issues were related to hair color, but my reaction to Irina has changed that, as she's a light-blonde with short hair.

"Redheads?"

"A couple." I have a soft spot for a natural redhead and refuse to pass up an opportunity when one willingly presents itself.

"Brunettes?"

"Yeah."

"Brown eyes?"

"Yes."

"All of them?"

I nod.

"Do you think your selections are based on Bree or Bella?"

"Bella."

"Then what are you doing with Bree?"

"I don't know. Trying to get Bella out of my system?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Let's shift gears and talk about the last commitment you made."

I let out a deep sigh. "Rosalie."

"Not partners—in your life."

"I joined a gym."

"How long ago?"

"Uh, Lily was turning four. So, about five years."

"And you work out how many times a week?"

"Four."

"Tell me about another commitment you made."

"Uh… I joined our family business."

"How long ago?"

"Eight years."

"Give me another commitment."

"Lily."

"You've had her—"

"Almost nine years since I got her as a newborn."

"Emmett, you are capable at making successful, long-term commitments in your life. Five years. Eight years. Nine years. You have it in you. Now, I want you to describe the man you see for Lily."

"For Lily?"

"Yes, she's turning nine today, correct?"

"Yes."

"In six or seven years, she will be dating."

"Don't remind me."

"She will undoubtedly make choices along the way which won't make you happy and some that will. Do you think you've been a good father to Lily?"

"Yes."

"You have a close relationship. Would you say she's a 'Daddy's Girl'? And when we describe women with this label, we're referring to those who are confident and independent, but spoiled by their father with indulgences. Most have placed their fathers on pedestals, idolizing them. Their fathers are the smartest or the funniest and they are their best friend as he is her rock in the storms they face together. Sound familiar?"

"I'm not going to lie this could be Lily. Am I parenting her wrong?"

"It isn't your parenting, Emmett. Research has found that daughters select partners based on a parent depending on the closeness of that relationship. How would you feel if Lily chose someone exactly like you?"

"Like me?"

"Yes. A man who has many partners with Lily being one in a crowd of others. Someone who can't remember her name after being intimate together and pushes her aside because he didn't feel a connection. Someone who hooks up to scratch an itch rather than taking her on a proper date and respecting her as she's been taught to expect."

Fuck.

"I'm no better than Rosalie. What the fuck am I doing thinking I can raise Lily? It isn't as if I haven't done similar drugs. I've been to parties and done X—"

"Emmett, Rosalie is a drug addict. Someday, I hope you will sit down and have coffee with her, and listen to her story. I can only hope when you do, she will be on a different path. A positive one.

"But, let me remind you, you aren't a drug addict. What will you do when Lily tries smoking or drinking? When she's at a party and someone convinces her to snort a line or take a pill? Or slip into a closet to have sex."

"Fuck."

"She's nine now, but you have time now to change your life that will undoubtedly affect hers. Be the man you want her to marry. I think we're both in an agreement that isn't who is sitting here today. The tween and teenage years will challenge you in ways you can't even imagine."

"I don't know what to do."

"Let's start with abstinence."

"No sex?"

"None."

"Not even jacking off?"

"Not even that."

"Well, what am I supposed to do then? I'm already working out regularly."

"Maybe join a men's league. You mentioned playing rugby—what about any other sports?"

"I don't know."

"How about a cooking class? You'll improve your skills beyond chicken or macaroni and cheese, which will be a healthy benefit for both of you."

"I could probably do that, but those things are full of women. What do I do about them?"

Irina shrugs. "If someone interests you—date. Learn about the women around you, but no sex."

"Not even a kiss?"

"Not one."

"No touching?"

"No. You have zero willpower."

"I'll explode, eventually. Women will think there's something wrong with me."

Irina sighs because while she won't say it, there is something wrong with me. "You won't explode. But you may surprise yourself and find women respect you more for not going for the easy score. There's a huge difference between lust and love. When was the last time you told someone you loved them?"

"Easy. Last night when I was tucking Lily into bed."

Irina raises an eyebrow.

"Shit. It's that Daddy's Girl thing, right?"

"You have a great relationship with your daughter. Let's focus on improving your relationships with other women."

"Bella—"

"We aren't focusing on Bella. She's your brother's wife and not a choice."

"I know that."

"You have crossed no lines with her and let's keep it that way. Bella is important to you and Lily. You don't want to do anything to jeopardize Bella and Lily's relationship. She's been indispensable, but there are a lot of great women out there. Bella isn't the only one. I want you to take the time to find them and get to know them. You've known Bella for thirteen years. You need to invest time in other women, not a couple cocktails worth of small talk before you hit the sheets. You're turning forty in over a week. Can we agree it's time in your life to make better choices? If not now, then when?"

I let out a long exhale and nod. "Okay."

"That's it for today, Emmett. We've discussed a lot of new steps for you to take, and I want you to think seriously about those. See you next week."

-DG-

"Daddy, look!" Lily holds a piece of popcorn between two chopsticks.

"That's great, but I don't think they serve popcorn at Chinese restaurants."

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen. It's one of the easier things for children to pick up when they are learning."

"I'm only teasing, Mrs. Greene. Lily, pack up your things."

I enrolled Lily in a manners class offered during the after-school program at her school. I figured it couldn't hurt as she's maturing rapidly before my eyes and manners are sometimes better taught with a female touch. This week they are practicing using chopsticks.

"Lily is a lovely young girl and excelling in all aspects of our class."

"That's great to hear."

"We also worked on formal introductions today and next week we will cover table settings."

I scratch my head, as I recall plenty of business dinners where I did some guessing. "I never get that right. Which fork or spoon to use? Maybe I should sit in on that discussion."

Her smile is warm. "You are always welcome to join us."

"I'm ready, Daddy. See you next week, Mrs. Greene."

"Have a good evening, Lily. You too, Mr. Cullen."

"Night."

I carry Lily's backpack for her, and we head outside.

"You want to try out your new skills this evening?" I propose.

"Yes! Where should we go?"

"That depends on what you're willing to eat. There's our standard Chinese or we could have Thai, which you like."

"What about sushi?" Lily asks.

"You've never had sushi before. Do you realize some of it is made with raw fish?"

Lily grimaces slightly. "Izzy likes it and said I should try it. Sophia eats it all the time. Aunt Alice even sends sushi in her lunch. They have chopsticks too, right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's have sushi."

Seattle is full of great sushi restaurants, and I drive us to nearby Momiji. We are seated at a small table for two then Lily toils over the selections of rolls.

"Daddy, look there's one called the 'Crunchy Lizard.'" Lily scrunches up her face as she reads the description then stops when she can't go any farther. "Eel? Blech. I want nothing slimy."

"Then you need safe sushi. How about a standard roll? Spicy tuna or California roll?"

"Oh, here's one for you. You should get it. It's called, 'Mr. Perfect.' It has spicy tuna, cucumber, yama-something…"

"Yamagobo is a pickled root that looks like thin carrots."

"Okay, that with cilantro and topped with chili-seared albacore tuna, garlic ponzu sauce, and green onions. What's ponzu sauce?"

"A dark citrus type of sauce, kind of like soy sauce. And Lily, I'm not Mr. Perfect. No one is."

"Then maybe you should have a 'Gladiator' roll because you're big and strong like a gladiator. You could be Hercules."

"Oh, dear. What about the 'Knockout' roll for you?"

Lily rolls her eyes. "Daddy, that was last year and Michael doesn't go to our school anymore."

"Okay, fine. Let's do the Rockstar, Pine Street, and Seattle rolls."

Lily nods. "Then I can try different ones. I can't wait to tell Sophia. Do you think she's been here?"

"Maybe."

It takes little time for our sushi order to arrive. While I would normally order sake, I choose a non-alcoholic option this evening and lift my Boylan's Ginger Ale to make a toast.

"To my favorite girl, happy birthday."

Lily raises her Mango Sprite and clinks glasses with me. "Thanks, Daddy."

In between trying the different sushi, Lily surprises me with a question. "Did you go to the doctor today?"

I've tried to keep my appointments with Irina to myself, and thought I was doing a great job of that over the past year. I wonder how she found out or whom she overheard.

"Uh, yes. How did you know?"

"Uncle Edward picked up Wil and Marco after school. He said you weren't at work, but had an appointment at the doctor. Are you okay? Is it your heart?"

"Why are you worried about my heart?"

"Because you're old and it can break. A girl in my class—her dad had to have surgery on his."

"I'm not that old, and it wasn't a heart doctor. Sometimes you need to talk to someone. Dr. Fedorov is one of those doctors."

"Did it help?"

I think back on today's session. "I suppose it did."

"It always helps me to talk about my problems too. We're a lot alike, Daddy."

"Well, my doctor made suggestions for me trying new things."

"Like sushi?"

"Not exactly, but for me the changes won't be quick or easy. She wants me to slow down and enjoy things."

"Like smelling the roses?"

"Yes, like that."

Lily lights up with an idea. "I know. We should go to the Woodland Park Zoo. They have a rose garden. I saw it on my field trip last year. They have giraffes and gorillas too. There's a butterfly garden. I had a Pipevine Swallowtail land on me. It was blue. Did you know there aren't any pink butterflies?"

"No, I didn't."

"I asked our tour guide."

"Well, I know where there are pink cupcakes. Are you finished?"

"Yes. Maybe I can eat two this year."

"That's a lot for you. Don't get a tummy ache."

"I won't."

"Sushi never fills me up, but I like it. What did you think?"

"It's good, but not as good as cupcakes."

"Then let's get out of here Birthday Girl and plan on going to the zoo this weekend."

"It's a date, Daddy."

"I can't wait."

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (40), Lily (9), Rosalie (38), Edward (38), Bella (36), Wil (9), Jasper and Alice's kids - Sophia (12), Marco (9), Izzy (7)

Finally! Professional help for Emmett and some huge realizations. How long do you think he will be able to go without sex? Has Irina asked the impossible of him? Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. xx

Round 2 nominations are up for the **2018 TwiFic Fandom Awards**. I can't believe it, but I made it to Round 2 in two categories: **Favorite Ellen** and **Favorite Undiscovered Gem - M. Parfait**. Thank you to everyone for your support! I hope you will head over to their website and vote for your favorites! Round 2 polls are open until today, March 3, 2019 at 11:59pm EST.

twificfandomawards. blogspot. com

Don't forget! **TwiFandomNews** (TFN) is hosting their first contest of the year, **The Mountain Man Contest** featuring Emmett. They are accepting submissions for your favorite Emmett stories from now until March 25, 2019. If you've ever thought about writing or entering a contest, this is a great way to get started. For more information, check out their Facebook group which has some amazing inspirational photos or their contest page here. If you're a reader, then I hope you will put them on alert for when they post the contest entries.

u/11533589/The-Mountain-Man-Contest

Have you heard about the new **Commander-in-Chief** contest? An anonymous one-shot contest with your favorite Twilight characters as the President of a country or an organization. Edward as President of the Hair Club for Men? Jasper as the President of a fraternity? Esme as President of a university? Bella as President of a fan club? Follow them on FFn or join the Commander in Chief contest Facebook group for all the information. Submissions begin March 17, 2019 until May 19, 2019. Public Voting is May 27, 2019 to June 14, 2019. Winners announced June 28, 2019 live at TFMU St. Louis and in the contest Facebook group.

u/11932553/Commander-In-Chief-Contest


	9. Chapter 9 - Happy 10th Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

I have yet to get through this chapter without a few tears or at least that lump in my throat that won't go away. So, maybe a tissue warning for the tender-hearted.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C9 - Happy 10** **th** **Birthday, Lily**

I hate being late for anything. It seems everything is plotting against me getting home at a decent time this evening. I notice Bella's car is still in the driveway when I get there. She and Lily don't hear me walk through the front door as their conversation continues.

"It was so beautiful, Lily, and romantic. Like a whole other world."

"Am I doing this right?"

I set down Lily's birthday present and peer into the kitchen, watching them assemble one of Bella's favorite cookies—macarons. The two of them baking together for her birthday has been a welcome distraction, as we've suffered a few losses over the past few months, bringing a dark cloud to this year's birthday celebration.

First, it was Luna then Dad. Lily hasn't been doing well with either of their deaths. Her usually bubbly personality has all but disappeared. She's been withdrawn and moody with no end in sight.

I'm at my limit on figuring out what to do, asking Edward and Bella for help. Bella suggested she spend time with her, baking together—one of Lily's favorite things to do. Bella thought it would also give her an opportunity to talk about losing Luna and her grandfather since she's been keeping everything bottled up.

"You're doing a great job with the strawberry ones. It's a perfect pink." Bella taps Lily's nose, then stuffs an entire finished pink cookie in her mouth.

Lily does the same, then they both giggle with full mouths as Lily holds her cheeks. "We look like chipmunks."

Her giggle is music to my ears—a first in too long.

Bella goes back to filling and sandwiching cookies together. "These are delicious. The chocolate ones taste exactly like when I made them in Paris."

"Is that where Uncle Edward asked you to marry him?"

"No, but we had an unbelievable time seeing the sights of Paris and getting to know each other better."

They work in silence for a moment, and I wonder if I should make my presence known when Lily speaks.

Her sad voice is soft. "Aunt Bella, do you know my mom?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I don't."

"Don't tell Dad, because I don't want him to be mad. But I tried searching for her on the internet."

Oh, shit. I wonder when this happened.

"Did you have any success?"

"No. I searched for 'Honey Cullen' in Nevada, but there weren't any."

"I doubt her last name would be Cullen, since she and your dad weren't ever married."

"Oh. I wonder what her last name is."

"I have no idea. That's a good question for your dad."

Oh, God. More questions for me. I lean back against the wall to the kitchen and listen.

"Do you think he loved her?"

"They didn't know each other for long."

"What about love at first sight? Do you think it's real?"

"It can happen, but I don't know if that was the case for your parents."

"I don't think my mom loved me." Lily's voice breaks on the last words.

"Lily, I don't believe that to be true for one minute."

"Then why isn't she here?" Lily cries, sniffing back tears.

"Your mom was smart enough to realize she wasn't able to be everything you needed and found your dad so you had the best life possible. She knew he would do everything to take care of you. Sometimes, we're in such a rush to grow up that when we get a huge dose of reality—like having a baby when we aren't ready; it can be overwhelming. I don't know how old your mom was when she had you, but I would bet she wasn't ready to be a mom. She loved you so much that she knew the best thing for you was for her to take a step back."

I'm so glad Bella is handling Lily's questions, as I would have no idea what to say.

"Do you think she was sad about leaving me?"

"I'm positive it was the hardest thing she's ever done in her life."

"Will you help me find her?"

"I think the best person for that search is your father. He may know more about her than I do."

"I don't think he likes talking about her."

"I can understand that. He's also protective of you and doesn't want to see you hurt if things don't work out the way you hope."

"I want to see her—at least a picture. I don't even have that. I've used every one of my birthday wishes trying to make her show up, but it isn't working."

"Sweetheart, every day you look in the mirror you see pieces of your mother, and especially here..." Bella taps on Lily's chest. "In your heart."

"Maybe I'm bad luck. First, my mom doesn't want me, then Luna dies. Now Grandpa."

"Aww, Lily. I'm sorry, but death is part of life. When I lost Tucker two years ago, I was upset for months. I loved him so much and we had been together forever. Losing someone we love isn't easy. We all take different amounts of time to grieve. It's probably related to how much we loved them."

"Then you got Goldie?"

"Yes, Uncle Edward surprised me when he brought home a dog, but Goldie fits perfectly with our family. Unfortunately, Goldie's owner couldn't keep him, as she was old, needed more care, and was moving into a new senior care facility, which didn't allow dogs."

"You're his second-chance family."

"We are."

"Do you think he still loves his first owner?"

"Golden Retrievers are smart and I don't doubt for a second he wouldn't remember her if he saw her again."

"But she can't visit him."

"No. Her family moved her out of state to be closer to her children and grandchildren. That way they can make sure she's getting the care she needs."

"Sometimes we can't live with whom we love."

"That's right, but it doesn't mean we don't love them any less."

"Do you think Grandma misses Grandpa?"

"Every day. But she has friends and us. Did you know Grandpa loved macarons?"

"No."

"I brought extras back from Paris and he kept them for himself."

"Do you think that's why he died? His diet? Maybe he ate too many sweets. Grandma always says too many aren't good for you."

"No, I don't. His heart finally gave out after suffering damage years ago. He was seventy-six and lived a long, happy life with an amazing family. It's all any of us can want."

"Do you think Daddy will die soon? What if his heart stops working? What would happen to me?"

"We have no idea when anyone will die, but if something happened to your dad, you would probably come and live with Aunt Alice or me, since we are your family. But that's up to your dad. You should ask him about it. I'm sure he would be happy to answer your questions and put your mind at ease. We all love you Lily and will do everything we can to take care of you no matter what happens in your life."

"Thanks, Aunt Bella. I love you."

"I love you too, Lily. Now we better finish up these cookies before your dad gets home and I need to get home soon too."

"Okay."

I sneak back to the front door and open it then close it loudly this time. "Anybody home?"

"We're in the kitchen, Daddy," Lily shouts.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Emmett."

Things have gotten a little easier for me where Bella is concerned. I've been dating a few women. It isn't anything serious, and I've only fallen off the abstinence wagon a couple of times, needing to release some tension, which Irina said could be expected given my active sexual history. She says the next woman I have sex with should be someone I'm willing to introduce to Lily. This qualifier alone has me carefully screening and getting to know my dates, which Irina says is great progress. It doesn't feel great, but I know I need to change how I treat women and be a better man, not just a father for Lily.

"Hello, my Birthday Girl." I lean over and kiss the top of Lily's head. "It smells like a French bakery in here."

Lily giggles, and my heart races with the sweet sound. "We're making macarons. You want one?"

"Absolutely, pink please."

Lily smiles then stuffs a pink cookie into my waiting mouth.

"Is it good?"

"Delicious."

"You want to try the chocolate one too?"

"Sure." I finish the mouth full quickly. "What are we doing for dinner tonight? Your choice, Lily."

Bella finishes filling the last cookies as Lily watches.

"Can we stay here?"

"We can do whatever you want, but I have a birthday surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Do you want to see? It's by the front door."

"Yes. Come on Aunt Bella." Lily grabs her hand, pulling her in the same direction.

They follow me into the entry where a pink open box with a dark pink bow on the side is waiting.

"What is it?" Lily looks inside and lights up, then her voice goes soft. "A kitty?"

Lily reaches in the box, pulling out the sleepy, cream-colored cat.

"Is it a girl?"

I nod my head, pointing to the pink collar. "She's yours. You need to pick a name for her."

"I've never named someone before. What should I pick Aunt Bella?"

Bella kneels in front of Lily and gently scratches the kitten behind the ears. "There're plenty of names you can pick. What about a name after something you love, like Cookie or Cupcake—"

Lily giggles, holding the kitten to her chest. "What about a flower like me?"

I cringe, hoping the next word out of her mouth isn't "Rose" or some variation.

"How about Daisy?"

I let out a sigh, and Bella's eyes find mine since she's probably thinking the same thing.

Bella smiles at Lily. "Daisy is a wonderful name. It looks like you have a new friend. I need to head home. Enjoy your cookies _and_ cupcakes. I had fun baking with you today. You're double digits now, like the rest of us."

Lily grins. "Thanks, Aunt Bella."

"Happy birthday, Lily. Take care of Daisy. Congratulations on becoming a new momma." Bella leaves a kiss on Lily's cheek.

"I will."

Bella slips out the front door.

"I'll be right back, Lily." I close the door and jog to catch up with Bella. "Hey, wait up. Thank you for spending time with Lily this afternoon."

"Emmett, she's always a pleasure. Great job on getting another cat. It will help too."

"It was Edward's idea."

Bella grins. "He has some good ones."

"Thanks for talking with Lily back there. It's the most I've heard her say in months."

"She's got a lot of difficult questions waiting for you, but I did my best. Just be honest with her. She may not be ready for the truth but she can handle more than you think. Lily's no shrinking violet." She laughs.

"I'll do my best."

"That's all anyone can ever ask of you. How are you doing since Carlisle passed away?"

"I'm holding it together. Some days are better than others. I really fucked up and lost a lot of time with him."

"You made the most with what you had. That's what counts. I better get going before Edward wonders what's happened to me. Keep our girl happy. She's in a better place than she was. Daisy will help too."

"Okay. See ya."

I walk back inside to find Lily grinning from ear-to-ear on the couch with Daisy curled up asleep in her arms.

"I tried to put her down, but she 'meowed' at me."

I chuckle. "What should we have for dinner? Pizza?"

"Maybe we should eat something here. Could you cook me something?"

"How about soup and grilled cheese? It's not very extravagant, but maybe some comfort food would be good for both of us."

Lily nods, cuddling Daisy close. "You make the best grilled cheese, Daddy."

"How about ham and potato soup?"

"Okay. Daddy?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thanks for taking care of me."

My heart may burst. "It's an honor to be your dad."

"And for Daisy. We're a family again."

We always were.

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (41), Lily (10), Honey (29), Edward (39), Bella (37), Carlisle (76), Esme (67)

Oh, my heart! How did you do? (grabs another tissue) Death is never an easy subject and losing a pet, parent, or grandparent can have a huge impact on a young life. How do you think Bella did at handling Lily's questions? She's becoming more insistent on finding her mother. How long will Emmett be able to avoid giving her any definitive answers? Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. xx

Don't forget! **TwiFandomNews** (TFN) is hosting their first contest of the year, **The Mountain Man Contest** featuring Emmett. They are accepting submissions for your favorite Emmett stories from now until March 25, 2019. For more information, check out their Facebook group which has some amazing inspirational photos or their contest page here. If you're a reader, then I hope you will put them on alert for when they post contest entries.

u/11533589/The-Mountain-Man-Contest

Have you heard about the new **Commander-in-Chief** contest? An anonymous one-shot contest with your favorite Twilight characters as the President of a country or an organization. Edward as President of the Hair Club for Men? Jasper as the President of a fraternity? Esme as President of a university? Bella as President of a fan club? Follow them on FFn or join the Commander in Chief contest Facebook group for all the information. Submissions begin March 17, 2019 until May 19, 2019. Public Voting is May 27, 2019 to June 14, 2019. Winners announced June 28, 2019 live at TFMU St. Louis and in the contest Facebook group.

u/11932553/Commander-In-Chief-Contest


	10. Chapter 10 - Happy 11th Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

A bit of accounting and review in case you forgot, Edward and Bella have five kids: Charlie, Peter, Wil, and twin girls, Tori and Madi. Alice and Jasper have three kids: Sophia, Marco, and Izzy.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C10 - Happy 11** **th** **Birthday, Lily**

"How are your ears doing?"

"They're great, Daddy. See?" Lily pulls back her hair from her ears, showing me her day-old pierced ears filled with pink gemstones.

I see no redness, which helps to ease my worries. "Good. You need to keep them clean like the lady said."

"I know."

"Here." I push a white box with a pink ribbon across the table, and Lily's eyes light up.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Lily pauses eating her breakfast to open the package. The kids are out from school today as there are teachers' meetings. After letting her sleep in, we are having brunch together at a café nearby. Mom, the aunts, and cousins will descend on our home today for a girls-only birthday party and sleepover. I'm a little miffed to be pushed aside, but Lily is through the roof excited about having everyone at the house.

"Daddy!" she squeals. "I can't believe it. I can't believe it. Oh my gosh!"

"Do you like it?"

"It's the best!" She sets her new pink metallic phone on the table, jumping up to come around to my side, and gives me a huge hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"I added numbers in there—mine, Grandma's, your aunts', and uncles'."

She returns to her seat. "I can't believe this. You said I had to wait for sixth grade—"

"Well, the school year will be over in a few months, and I figured you would like it now. You can take pictures at your party tonight and get all of your friends' numbers before summer. You know, that kind of stuff."

We're not going to address any ideas that I'm a pushover here, as Irina would accuse, but I love seeing her so excited.

Lily has completely forgotten about her breakfast, as she takes pictures of herself, her new earrings, and me. "I can't wait to get Sophia's number, then we can text. Izzy will be so jealous. Tori and Madi too. They are the only ones without a phone now. All of my friends have phones. And I can't wait to take a ton of pictures of Daisy."

My smile widens at her plans. "You need to be careful—"

"Daddy, I know. I'll try not to drop it. I'm always careful."

"No, I mean. You need to set a passcode for security. That way if you lose it, everything on it will be protected."

"Oh, I'll do that now."

"Are we about finished and ready to head home?" I ask, looking over my empty plate and Lily's partially eaten croissant and fruit salad.

When she doesn't respond at once, I realize I may have jumped the gun on this gift. Now I will be always competing for her attention.

"Lily?" I prompt.

"Sure, Daddy."

"Sure Daddy, what?"

"Whatever you said." She glances up, but then her eyes return to her new phone.

"Let's get going."

"Okay." Lily takes one more bite of melon and a last nibble on her croissant, then we head home with her head buried in her phone the entire way.

It isn't long before our doorbell rings and our home fills with all female Cullen family members, trickling in for the sleepover.

"Hey, Mom. Can I help you carry that?" I point to her full hands.

"Hello, sweetheart." She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I've got this, but there is more food in the car. Can you get what's left for me?"

Mom has been busy. While she carries a box full of pink cupcakes and a tray of sandwich wraps, I grab a cooler, a box full of ingredients, and two heavy bags.

Once I'm inside, I ask, "What is all of this stuff?"

"The cooler is full of flavored milks and juices. There are also fresh fruit kebabs that look like rainbows and we're making a surprise. You'll find out when Bella gets here."

"What's in the wraps?"

"I made an assortment of sandwich wraps: chicken Caesar, club, and veggie. Sophia has given up eating meat—for now. Plus, I brought chips and snack mixes."

I open another larger bag. "Ice cream too?"

"Yes, we can't have a sleepover without Ben & Jerry's."

"Did you get my favorite? Half Baked®?" I dig through the bag.

"There are a few, but they aren't for you. Can you go put those in your freezer for me?"

"Sure, but do you think there will be leftovers?" There's no way they can eat all this food.

Mom follows me into the kitchen with the other items. "Yes, but where's our Birthday Girl?"

"Lily! Grandma's here!" I stack the containers of ice cream in the freezer, putting the Half Baked® ones in the back, hoping they won't find them if they can't see them. "I gave her the new phone at brunch and she's been busy on it ever since then."

Lily finally walks into the kitchen smiling. "Grandma!"

"There's my sweet girl. Happy birthday, darling. I made all of your favorites and we're having a surprise too."

"Thank you. I can't wait."

"Knock, knock." The front door opens and Alice's voice carries to the kitchen.

"Aunt Alice! Where are Sophia and Izzy?"

"They're bringing things from the car. Can you hold the door open for them?"

Alice moves to the dining room where she drops off boxes and bags.

"Hey, Alice. What's all this?"

"Girl stuff."

"Like what?"

"We're doing our nails, learning about skin care, and how to put on makeup."

"Makeup?"

"Yeah, Emmett. It's what girls do. Plus, there will be plenty of gossiping about boys." Alice cackles, as if she knows what this is doing to me.

I groan. "I don't want Lily wearing makeup. She's naturally beautiful and doesn't need that stuff. Plus she's eleven."

"Emmett, don't be such a downer. All of her friends are wearing makeup. You don't want her to feel left out not knowing how to apply it or properly take care of her skin, do you?"

"Her skin is fine."

"Sure, now. But she's on the verge of becoming a woman. Things will change and she won't be your little girl for much longer."

I moan. "Don't remind me."

"Isn't it better coming from her favorite aunt than elsewhere? I'll show her how to do it right, even just lightly. Nothing heavy-handed, I promise."

I spy another bag. "What's with all the crowns?"

"Didn't Bella tell you? It's a princess party—princesses, pajamas, and pancakes. Every princess needs a crown, and I made pajamas for everyone too. Lily's are covered in cupcakes. I can't wait for her to see them." Alice giggles with delight.

"Hi, Uncle Em." Izzy adds more bags to the table.

"Hey, Izzy." I give her a quick hug.

"Mom, Lily showed me her new phone. Now, I'm the only one without a phone," she whines.

Alice rolls her eyes. "The twins don't have phones either. Next year, sweetheart. Where's Sophia?"

"In the living room with Lily. She's still texting Bil-ly." Izzy singsongs his name. "I'm going to see what Grandma brought."

"Is this hair stuff too?" I peek in the bags finding rollers, curling irons, bows, and ribbons.

"Yes, we're trying out new styles and stuff."

"Maybe I should stick around because I'm good at French braiding," I offer.

"Nope. You're with the guys tonight and sleeping at Edward's until noon tomorrow. No boys allowed."

I hear the front door open and Lily's voice.

"Aunt Bella! Look at my new phone!"

I head in their direction to see if I can help bring anything else inside.

"Look at my earrings too."

"Those are beautiful and your phone is the perfect color."

"Uncle Em!" Tori shouts when she sees me and flies into my open arms.

I lift her off the floor as she continues to chatter. "I brought my sleeping bag. We're staying the night."

I chuckle at her enthusiasm. "That's what I heard."

Tori scrambles out of my arms and drags her bag into the living room.

"Hi, Em." Bella smiles, holding a large pink wrapped box.

"Hey, Bella. Do you need help with anything else?"

"No, we got everything—sleeping bags, overnight bags, and all our princess movies."

"Mama, can we watch _Cinderella_ first?" Tori asks from her position standing on the couch.

"Or _Snow White_?" Madi grins up at me. "She's one of my favorites. Hi, Uncle Em."

"Hey, Madi." I lean down and give her a hug.

"Lily gets to decide what we watch first. She's the birthday girl," Bella clarifies.

"Did you bring _Beauty and the Beast_?" Lily takes the bag and spreads out all the movies on the floor, looking through the choices.

"We did, but open this first." Bella holds out the box for Lily to take.

"Oh my gosh. It's so heavy." Lily carries the package to the middle of the living room floor and tears into the wrapping paper. "A crêpe maker?"

"Yes, we're making a version of pancakes or French crêpes tonight, then you get to keep the crêpe maker."

"Daddy, did you see?" Lily holds up the box.

"Holy crêpes!" Tori shouts, and everyone laughs.

Bella looks up at me. "I'm sorry. She's been saying versions of that all morning—a few have gotten her in trouble. I knew we needed to have Lily unwrap her gift as soon as we got here or Tori would spill the beans."

"It looks like this will be quite the sleepover."

"Daddy, this will be amazing." Lily grins. "Grandma can sleep in my bed. Aunt Alice and Aunt Bella can sleep in your bed."

I poke Alice's side and wink. "Don't worry. I laundered the sheets."

She puts her hands together in prayer. "Thank goodness for small blessings."

"Then we can all sleep in here by the television with our sleeping bags."

Mom brought Lily's brand new princess sleeping bag by earlier this week. Ever since then, Lily has been planning the sleeping strategy for tonight, but I suspect there will be little sleeping involved while I'm gone.

"Do you need my help with anything else?" I look around the room at the excited faces.

"We're all good, Emmett. You should grab your stuff and head to Edward's," Alice suggests.

"Are you sure? I can stick around longer if you need me or come back tonight after the game."

"Nope. We've got this. They're all in good hands," Bella reassures.

I'm reluctant to go, but know Lily needs this girl time without my presence. "I'm just a phone call away."

Even Daisy sits at my feet giving me the time-to-go eyes. "Meow."

"Don't forget to take care of—"

"Emmett. We'll feed the cat." Mom points toward the front door.

"Okay. I'm going. I'm going."

"Wait." Lily runs into my arms, hugging me tightly. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Happy birthday." I kiss the top of her head before she gently pushes me out the door.

"You have fun too, Daddy. I'll see you tomorrow."

The front door slams shut before I can get out another word as squeals and screams of delight are muffled from the other side.

I let out a heavy sigh, climb in the Range Rover, and head over to Edward's.

"Hey, man. Come on in. How was it over at princess central?" He grins.

"Pink and girly."

"Then it sounds like they're in full force."

"Are we about ready to head out for the game?" I glance around, wondering where everyone is.

"We're waiting for Jasper and Alistair. Charlie and Peter are downstairs. Wil and Marco are up in his room playing video games. You want a beer?"

"That sounds good. I didn't know Alistair was coming along."

Edward takes out two beers, popping the caps, and handing me one.

"Yeah, he and Jasper have been working on a large job together and Jasper asked if there was room for one more."

I have a hard time swallowing, thinking how our "one more" was normally Dad. It's been over a year, but I still miss him. I've only met Alistair a few times. He's Jasper's business partner and seems like an okay guy.

"He likes soccer?" I tilt back my bottle, taking a long drink, trying to get my emotions under control.

Edward chuckles. "Does it matter? It's a chance to hang out and have a few beers."

I shrug. "The more the merrier, I guess."

It isn't long before my beer bottle is empty when Jasper and Alistair show up. We decide Wil and Marco will ride with them while Charlie, Peter, Edward, and I ride together.

There's a fairly large crowd for the Seattle Sounders opener, so we wait in the long lines, grabbing plenty of food and drinks from the concession stand, then make our way to our seats. Our seats are together with the four boys sitting in front of us.

We're all busy eating hot dogs, nachos, and scoping out the players when Charlie twists in his seat.

"This is great, Dad. Did you play soccer, Uncle Em?" he asks.

"No, football." The whistle blows as I watch the kickoff then focus back on Charlie.

"What position did you play?"

"Tight end."

Peter snickers but doesn't make a comment. I'm sure his twelve-year-old brain is full of jokes. Trust me; I've heard them all.

Charlie doesn't miss a beat. "You'll like this one then, Uncle Em. What do you call two brunettes and a blonde in the NFL?"

"Charlie," Edward warns, already knowing where he's headed.

Alistair leans over and chuckles. "I've heard this one. Two tight ends and a wide receiver." He and Charlie exchange high-fives.

Old Emmett would find this funny. New Emmett internally cringes with a new understanding of how these jokes are disrespectful not to just my daughter but to all women. It's a good check of my progress in working with Irina.

Edward lets out a heavy exhale and Jasper shakes his head as we settle in to watch the game. A quick goal by the Sounders has everyone cheering and on their feet with high-fives all around our group.

"How are things going with Gianna? She's the nurse, right?" Edward asks as we sit down in our seats.

"Good. Yeah, the nurse. She's leaving the hospital to work in a private practice in two weeks. Better hours and benefits."

"Has she met Lily?"

There it is—the will-I-ever-have-sex-again qualifier.

"Yeah. We did a dinner out one night about a month ago. I don't want Lily getting her hopes up and calling her 'Mom' or anything crazy like that."

"I think it's good for her to see you dating. Don't let her get too attached, if you aren't prepared to make a commitment."

I shrug. "Gianna's been great."

"But…" Edward knows there's more and can sense I have reservations. I always do.

"We're at that point where I know she will drop hints for more and I'm not ready. I don't think I will ever be. Aren't I leading her on?" I lower my voice. "I mean the sex is great, but it's difficult to pull the plug when I'm finally getting it regularly again."

"Well, what are your concerns about Gianna?"

"Other than getting married and having kids?"

Edward chuckles. "Those are deal breakers if you aren't on the same page."

"Yeah. I don't want to get married nor have any more kids. But now she's seen me with Lily, it's given her the wrong idea. I need to talk with Irina. Shit. Maybe I need to get snipped then kids would be off the table with anyone."

"Do you love her?"

"No. Not even close. I care, but that's it. I should end it and try again with someone new." I shake my head, knowing I've been putting off the inevitable.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it out and find it's from the Birthday Girl. I have to admit I'm excited to be on the receiving end of her texting. Maybe the phone isn't such a bad idea.

I unlock my phone to find it's a picture of all the princess partiers. They are smiling in their crowns, pajamas, and pink feather boas wrapped around their necks.

 **Party time! Daddy, we're having so much fun. X**

I can't help the silly grin that spreads across my face as I text her back.

 _I'm glad. Save me a cupcake._

 **I will. We watched** _ **Cinderella**_ **and** _ **Tangled**_ **is next.**

 _I love you. Have fun._

 **Love you too, Daddy. See you tomorrow. X**

Another photo arrives of Lily sporting bright pink, puckered lips.

I groan and show it to Edward. "Look at this. It's starting already."

"What's starting?"

"I'm losing my little girl."

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (42), Lily (11), Edward (40), Bella (38), Charlie (13), Peter (12), Wil (11), Tori & Madi (8), Jasper (53), Alice (45), Sophia (14), Marco (11), Izzy (9), Esme (68)

Emmett's making progress in his own life, even baby steps are good, but also realizing Lily is growing up, which is something he's powerless to stop. This was a fun birthday for Lily and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. xx

Don't forget! **TwiFandomNews** (TFN) is hosting their first contest of the year, **The Mountain Man Contest** featuring Emmett. They are accepting submissions for your favorite Emmett stories until March 25, 2019. For more information, check out their Facebook group or their contest page here.

u/11533589/The-Mountain-Man-Contest

Have you heard about the **Commander-in-Chief Contest**? It's an anonymous one-shot contest with your favorite Twilight characters as the President of a country or an organization. Edward as President of the Hair Club for Men? Jasper as the President of a fraternity? Esme as President of a university? Bella as President of a fan club? Follow them on FFn or join the Commander in Chief contest Facebook group for all the information. Submissions are open until May 19, 2019. Public Voting is May 27, 2019 to June 14, 2019. Winners announced June 28, 2019 live at TFMU St. Louis and in the contest Facebook group.

u/11932553/Commander-In-Chief-Contest


	11. Chapter 11 - Happy 12th Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C11 - Happy 12** **th** **Birthday, Lily**

"Lily, open up. I can't help if you don't open the door."

"Go away!"

"Are you having a problem with your braces? I can call your orthodontist and see if I can get you in for an emergency visit."

"No!"

"Let me in." I jiggle the doorknob, but it won't budge.

"You won't understand."

Lily has been locked in the bathroom for over an hour and I can hear her crying. I'm at a total loss for what to do, but I'm positive using the key to unlock the door will be some sort of invasion of her privacy, which will send her over the edge. So, I'm saving the key as a last resort.

There's a knock on the front door, and I sigh in relief—my reinforcements have arrived.

"Bella, thank God you're here."

"Hey, Em." She holds out a handwritten piece of paper. "Go to the drugstore and get everything on this list then stop by your mom's. You still haven't picked up Lily's birthday cupcakes. I'll try to get her out of the bathroom."

"Shit. I forgot them. I should grab dinner too." I glance back at the locked bathroom door. "You're okay with me leaving?"

"It's only for a little while."

"Okay." I walk back to the closed door. "Lily—" There's no response. "I'm going out to grab a few things. Aunt Bella is here. I'll be right back."

It's soft, but I hear it. "Okay."

I lower my voice. "Is it a boy?"

"No. She texted me before you did."

"Oh. Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes."

"Do you think it's a stomach bug? Should I call her pediatrician? They may still be in the office."

"No, Em. No pediatrician is necessary."

"Okay, I'll be back soon," I tell Bella, grabbing my keys and heading out the front door.

The drive is short, and I stroll up and down the aisles looking for the items on Bella's list.

First, a heating pad. There aren't many choices, so I grab one of the two boxes on the shelf.

Next, a hot water bottle. I take a little longer to locate it on a different aisle, but I move on feeling confident about how quickly I'm powering through this list.

Chamomile tea. I scan the store for the small area with food and drinks, then grab a box tossing it in my basket.

Ibuprofen. I think we have some at the house, but I'll grab another bottle just to be sure.

Pads. Pads? Notepads? That can't be right. I glance at the last item on the list, which confirms my worst fears.

Tampons.

Fuck.

I drag my feet and find the women's aisle. It isn't as if I haven't been here before, passing through on the way to buy condoms, but still—it's my _little_ girl.

Double fuck.

I stare at the wall of choices, scanning the variety of options and colors: long or short; ultra, maxi, regular, or light; wings or no wings. I wonder which brand is best. Is this one of those deals where the store brand is the same as the name brand?

Shit. I need help and Bella already has her hands full with Lily.

I take out my phone, find the number, and wait for her to answer.

"Hey, Em." A male voice answers the call.

"Jasper? Where's Alice? Isn't this her phone?" I double-check the screen.

"It is but rather than not answering, she yelled for me to get it when I told her it was you calling. She's fitting a prom dress and can't stop."

"Oh."

"So, what's up?"

I glance up and down the aisles then lower my voice. "Lily's at home with Bella and I'm standing here in the middle of the drugstore, staring at all the feminine stuff."

Jasper chuckles. "Too many choices."

"That's an understatement. What the hell am I supposed to choose? Are the colors some kind of traffic light deal? I can't figure it out. There's yellow and green, but orange? One kind is blue then another purple."

"Don't worry about the colors. As for pads, go with a package of light and one of regular. Pick the long ones with no wings. Get the brand name. Alice would say it doesn't matter, but it's a starting point for you and Lily. If she doesn't like what you choose, don't worry. She will tell you. They hold nothing back during this week. It's like truth serum."

I grab two packages and toss them in my basket. "Okay. What about tampons?"

"For now, go with an easy glide and get one of the boxes that have three different options in it. Sophia is specific in what she likes, but she's swimming all the time. Lily won't use tampons at the beginning, but she may need them later. It's good to have a box on hand."

"Okay. I've got it. Anything else?" I scan the aisles then head for the cashier.

"Keep them in stock under your bathroom sink. There's nothing worse than to run out and you find yourself in a panic again while Lily is miserable."

"Bella gave me a list. I've got a heating pad, hot water bottle, tea, and pain relievers in my basket. Does that sound about right?"

"Yes, you should be good, but it never hurts to keep ice cream on hand too."

"All right. I've got ice cream at home and need to get going. I still have to pick up her cupcakes from Mom and some dinner. What a birthday, right? Welcome to womanhood."

"She'll be fine. Remember, Lily will appreciate any other comforts you know work specifically for her. Also, remind her she's not alone. Women deal with this every month."

"I'm not sure that will be well-received coming from me. Right now, I'm only getting one word answers as if I'm the enemy or something."

Jasper laughs. "Good luck and call if you need us. Talk to you later."

"Thanks, man."

I pay for everything on Bella's list then head to Mom's house, noticing all the lights are on in the main areas.

"Hello, sweetheart. Come in. Is it raining again?"

"Hey, Mom. Just some drizzle. Man it smells great in here. What's cooking?"

"I'm making a small Southern feast." She reaches over to a table near the door. "I have Lily's cupcakes for you and her present." She hands me a stack of new, but old movies with a pink bow around them. "Lily is probably ready to branch out from her princesses and this is a good start."

I glance at the titles— _My Girl, Clueless, Legally Blonde, Sense and Sensibility,_ and _The Princess Diaries._

"Mom," I whine, knowing I can't stop her growing up and this seems to be another push in that direction. "Are these necessary? She loves her Disney movies."

"Emmett, those are geared toward a younger audience, and whether you like it or not, she's changing. _Legally Blonde_ is a hoot. Plus, Elle loves pink almost as much as Lily. It isn't as if I bought _Mean Girls_ , but she would probably like that one too. It's one of Sophia's favorites."

"Okay." I look around the living room and notice extra chairs in a circle. "So, who's coming over?"

"My book club. We're having dinner then cake and coffee while we discuss our latest selection. This month is a classic: _Gone with the Wind_. I thought it would be great to fix some traditional Southern foods, but we'll try to stay out of the bourbon this time." She winks. "What are you and Lily doing for her birthday dinner?"

"We're staying in for the night. Bella is with her now. I'm on my way back from the drugstore."

"Oh? Is Lily sick?"

"No. Girl problems." I sigh. "I can't believe she's old enough."

"She's twelve. That's about the right age, maybe a little late. Young girls are maturing earlier these days. How are you doing?"

"Not good. She's almost a teenager. I was hanging on to twelve with everything I have in me, and now this. It's like being kicked in the gut."

"How about I pack you up dinner? I have plenty." She waves me toward the kitchen.

"Wasn't that book set during the Civil War with everyone starving? What are you serving, hardtack and Johnny cakes?"

"You're funny. I'm glad to hear you retained something from your high school history class. No, we're having fried chicken, yams, deviled eggs, and cornbread. I thought about trying my hand at making black-eyed peas or shrimp and grits, but I doubt I could create something so authentic. I better leave it to the experts." Mom grabs a food storage container, filling it with some of everything for Lily and me. "A few of us have been talking about making a trip to Atlanta for a girls' weekend—seeing the sights and eating the local food."

"A girls' weekend?"

"Yes, I may be old at almost seventy, but I can still get around. It would be nice—fun to travel again. It won't be the same without your dad, but I'm ready to see something new. Something different."

"I miss him."

"We all do. It's an adjustment. We were married for over forty-two years, and every day he made me feel like the luckiest woman alive. I keep expecting him to come around the corner and ask, 'What's for dinner?'"

I feel a pang of jealousy over my parents' marriage and the love they shared. Something I know I will never experience. Before this gets too deep, I change the subject when I spy a cake sitting on a plate.

"No banana pudding? Isn't that a Southern favorite? I know it's mine."

Mom closes up the full container, handing it to me. "It is, and I'll make it for your birthday in a week. But tonight, we're having red velvet cake in honor of Miss ' _Scarlett'_ O'Hara."

"Well, as long as everyone stays out of the moonshine, I won't have to bail you out of jail when your neighbors call the cops on your rowdy book club," I tease.

"What makes you think you would be my one phone call?"

"I can cover your bail money and I'm good at keeping secrets."

She laughs. "I'll keep that in mind."

We walk back toward the front door where I stack everything together.

"We'll try not to cause too much trouble. You know how book clubs can be." Mom winks and opens the front door. "Wish Lily a happy birthday for me. I hope she gets to feeling better. If not, then tell her to call Grandma and I'll get her back to her normal self in no time. She needs some TLC."

"I will. Thanks for the food and cupcakes." I step off the front porch, heading toward the driveway.

"Sure thing. Stay dry." Mom waves as I get to the vehicle and store everything in the passenger seat.

When I make it back to the house, Lily is on the couch, curled up with Daisy, watching some teen television show.

Bella stands from her spot next to Lily, rushing to grab one of the bags before I drop everything. "Did you have any trouble finding the stuff on the list?"

"No, it was fairly easy with only a few exceptions." I look over in Lily's direction. "How are you feeling, Lily?"

"Horrible."

"Well, I picked up some things that will help you feel better. Plus Grandma made dinner and cupcakes."

"I don't think I can eat." She sighs.

"Maybe a little later then."

"I doubt it."

I walk in the kitchen with Bella following closely behind.

She sets the bag on the counter. "I'm going to take off, Em. Use the heating pad for her back then the hot water bottle on her abdomen. It will help to ease the cramps and discomfort. I got her to take some pain meds, and we had a brief talk. She said Alice had already talked with her about what to expect. So, it wasn't a complete shock. She's just sad that it's finally happened. I think she was hoping it wouldn't so she could stay a little girl."

"That makes two of us. Thanks for coming by, Bella."

"No problem. See you later." Bella walks back to the couch, bends over, and kisses the top of Lily's head. "Take care and remember I'm a phone call or text away if you need me."

"Thanks, Aunt Bella."

I take a seat on the other end of the couch, wondering about my next move.

Maybe if I suggest my shopping trip was her aunt's idea, Lily will give them a chance. "Bella had me pick up some things. Would you like to try out the heating pad for your back?"

She shrugs, staring at the television. "Maybe."

We sit in comfortable silence until I hear Lily sniff and look over to find her eyes glassy.

"What is it? Are you hurting?"

"Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I be a boy?" she wails. "Everything was going good and now this. Do I have to go to school tomorrow? Everyone will know. Can I stay home, please?"

"Lily, school is important. You can't miss just because—" Fuck. I hate being the bad guy.

"Of course you would think that. You're a guy. Aunt Bella said it was a special gift, but I don't want it. It's stupid and I don't want to pretend everything's perfect tomorrow when it isn't. Can't one thing go right for me? I hate this. I'm going to my room."

"Don't you want a cupcake? I can grab a candle real quick and you can have your birthday wish. I'll even sing for you," I ask, hoping to salvage some part of her birthday and not end this one on a miserable note.

"No, Daddy. I've given up on birthday wishes. They don't come true."

 **A/N:** Age tracker this chapter: Emmett (43), Lily (12), Edward (41), Bella (39), Jasper (54), Alice (46), Sophia (15), Esme (69)

Oh, Lily! This wasn't an easy one for our sweet girl and Emmett is in over his head as he can't say or do anything right. Thank goodness for his family. Many of you have been hoping for him to find someone. While he's been keeping his dating life private and away from Lily, there's someone on the horizon. Next week, you'll meet her. Who do you think would be the perfect woman for Emmett? Let me know how you would describe her and as always thanks for reading. xx

I'm posting photos and teasers in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** , on Thursdays. Everyone is welcome to join and get a sneak peek of the next chapter before Sunday's update.

Don't forget! **TwiFandomNews** (TFN) is hosting their first contest of the year, **The Mountain Man Contest** featuring Emmett. They are accepting submissions for your favorite Emmett stories until March 25, 2019. For more information, check out their Facebook group or their contest page here.

u/11533589/The-Mountain-Man-Contest

Have you heard about the **Commander-in-Chief Contest**? It's an anonymous one-shot contest with your favorite Twilight characters as the President of a country or an organization. Edward as President of the Hair Club for Men? Jasper as the President of a fraternity? Esme as President of a university? Bella as President of a fan club? Follow them on FFn or join the Commander in Chief contest Facebook group for all the information. Submissions are open until May 19, 2019. Public Voting is May 27, 2019 to June 14, 2019. Winners announced June 28, 2019 live at TFMU St. Louis and in the contest Facebook group.

u/11932553/Commander-In-Chief-Contest


	12. Chapter 12 - Happy 13th Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C12 - Happy 13** **th** **Birthday, Lily**

"Dad, isn't this great?" Lily's bouncing on her toes as another group of her friends arrives for the party.

Our birthday tradition of just the two of us has increased by eleven this year, and I'm doing everything I can to keep a smile on my face.

It seemed like a harmless idea. Let's go bowling. Then it turned into bowling with "a few friends," which quickly morphed into a guest list where, "I can't leave this person out or this person won't show up if this person isn't invited." Now, it is a boy-girl party with a lot of whispering, squealing, and flirty smiles.

I'm thrilled Lily is popular and has a great group of friends—girls and boys included, but this birthday feels a little crowded. Or at least I feel pushed aside in favor of "a new best friend" and a punk with "dreamy eyes."

I saw his eyes, and they didn't look "dreamy." I don't like how close he and Lily are standing, and I'm doing everything I can to keep an eye on the two.

I also have plenty of "help," as two mothers agreed to stick around and lend me a hand with the party. But mostly their hands have been directed at me, which so far, I've successfully avoided as I'm not wanting to lead on any mothers.

I've also been faced with another blow this year. I'm no longer "Daddy," but "Dad," as Lily informs me she's not a little girl anymore but a teenager.

"Yes, it is great that so many could make it for your birthday party." If there's one thing I'm learning about teenagers, it is offer a good time and they're willing to show up even on a school night.

A new friend from the gym who bartends here suggested bringing Lily to Lucky Strike for her birthday, and from the smiles on everyone's faces, it appears to be a hit. I've reserved three lanes for Lily's party until seven o'clock this evening when the under twenty-one crowd is encouraged to head downstairs for gaming and simulators then call it a night.

"I can't believe everyone I invited is here. Dad, that almost never happens. I've got to go so I can make sure I'm on Liam's team."

Ugh. There's that name again.

"Sure, they will bring food out shortly—sliders, pizzas, nachos, and more. So, you can snack while you bowl. Then we'll have cupcakes and everyone can go downstairs to the arcade later. I'll hand out the game cards when it's around seven."

"This is so perfect, Dad. The best birthday ever." Lily rises up on her toes to kiss my cheek. "Thanks. You're the best."

"Lily, you better get over there before Chelsea takes your spot on Liam's team. They are entering names." The "new best friend," Heidi, warns Lily, pulling her in a direction opposite of where I'm sitting.

"Have fun." I shout after her as she heads to the lane farthest from me. I can barely keep my eye on them from here, and I consider finding another seat closer to where they're bowling.

Lily gives me a thumbs up, then I watch as Liam agrees to help her find a bowling ball.

"They are so cute together." Someone to my left pulls out the stool taking the seat.

"Yeah, cute." I hate that word, especially now.

"I'm Maria, Heidi's mom."

Ah. The new best friend's mom.

"Hi, Emmett Cullen."

Another mom reaches across Maria to shake my hand introducing herself. "Hi, Emmett, I'm Corin, Maggie's mom."

"Nice to meet you both, and thanks for sticking around to help."

"Oh, Emmett. It's my pleasure. Anything I can do to help. Where's Lily's mom? She couldn't make it?" Corin asks.

This is why I avoid the moms. The dads aren't nosy, but the moms—they can't leave it alone.

"She hasn't been in Lily's life since she was born," I reply, hoping to leave it at that.

"Are you single then?" Corin prods.

"Yes, but dating."

"Oh my goodness. There will be so many single moms at school happy to hear that news, including me." She giggles.

"It's probably not in Lily's best interest for me to be dating her friends' mothers."

They both go silent for a bit while watching everyone play. The lack of conversation is comfortable with only the crashing of balls into pins. The latest tunes fill the background noise, then shrieks of delight and laughter at someone getting a strike. Our contented chaperone bubble pops when we are joined by a familiar voice.

"Can I get you a Coke, Mr. Cullen?" Her hand reaches out to touch my arm while her eyes are full of mirth.

She knows better than to address me formally, but her playfulness always leaves me wanting more, as I eye her from head to toe. The only downside with her is the twenty-year age gap, but for now, I will overlook it because she's a sight for sore eyes.

The red hair and green eyes get me every time, but tonight, she's wearing dark eye makeup, which is a huge contrast of how I normally see her makeup free and sweaty at the gym. I'm looking forward to the day when I can be the one making her wet and breathless, but so far, we've only managed a handful of coffee and dinner dates.

"Since when are bartenders allowed to leave the bar?" I tease.

My eyes linger on her tits barely contained by her black leather vest. The zipper begs me to give it a tug, but my hands would rather move past the thigh-high boots and under her leather skirt to explore areas I've yet to see. My imagination runs wild with thoughts of soft skin and damp panties. I bet they're black.

"We sometimes make exceptions for special customers." She winks.

"Well, let's hope I'm special then." I stand, giving her a hug. "You didn't tell me you would be here tonight."

She grins, looking up at me. "I got called in to work. One bartender for the downstairs bar is sick. I thought I would come up and see how the party is going before I start my shift."

I wave my arm toward the last three lanes. "As you can see it was a great suggestion; everyone's having a good time."

"I'm glad."

I glance to my left and notice the moms hanging on our every word, so I make quick introductions.

"Rachel, these are two moms who agreed to stick around and help me out this evening—Maria and Corin."

"Nice to meet you." Rachel reaches over and politely shakes their hands.

"Can you keep an eye on our group for a moment?" I ask.

"Sure, Emmett," Maria volunteers with a kind smile.

"Great. Come on. There's something I want to show you." I grab Rachel's hand to head back toward the hallway near the restrooms, hoping to find a private spot, but she's way ahead of me. Taking a detour, she shoves us inside an empty office that looks to be used for storage.

The natural light in the room is fading, but Rachel wastes no time finding the light switch before pushing me against the door then smashing her lips to mine. As I wrap my arms around her body, lifting her from the ground, her legs move to my waist, bringing all the right parts in close contact. She's tiny, and I can easily hold her in this position for as long as necessary, but I spin around until I have her pinned against the door while she kisses me breathless. When I need to break for air, she moves to my neck while her hands explore my arms and chest.

My chuckle turns into a moan when she bites my earlobe. "You could have just pissed on me and they would have gotten the message."

Rachel smiles, tilting her hips, then rubbing against my crotch. "I thought about it, but figured you didn't want me to make a scene in front of your daughter and her friends. And this would have definitely been a scene."

"That's probably wise." I still for a moment then ask, "Do you want to meet her?"

She lights up. "Lily? Absolutely."

"Great." My hips are holding her in place, but I lean away allowing my finger to hook in the circle pull of her zipper and tug until her tits come spilling out. "Fuck."

"Do you like my work outfit, Mr. Cullen?" Rachel grins, no doubt feeling my response.

My dick hardens at the view. She's wearing a see-through black bra, and my mouth waters at the thought of sucking on those puckered nipples. "So fucking sexy."

I shift her higher on the door and suck on one tit over the fabric then the other. I take a deep breath while my hands wander all over her body. She smells so good, but feels even better.

Rachel moans when I pull away. Her head thumps against the door, giving me easy access to some of my favorite spots.

"How am I going to get through my shift knowing your sexy ass is up here? You're making me wet and starting something you can't finish," she warns.

I suck and nibble a path from her chest to her neck, leaving a bright red mark that's easy to see on her pale skin. "What if you came by my place later tonight?"

"Really? Like a sleepover?" I can hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yes, but there won't be any sleeping."

"Promise?"

Fuck yes. My kind of girl.

"I promise."

"Okay. I'll be there. Should I bring anything? Tequila? Box of condoms? Bottle of Viagra for the old man?"

"I've got us covered and enough with that 'old man' talk. You'll be lucky to keep up with me."

"Sounds like my kind of challenge."

"I need to get back to the party. Let me introduce you to Lily, then you can get to work."

I help Rachel stand, then she adjusts her skirt.

She glances at my pants. "Shit. Did I leave a wet spot on you?"

"I wouldn't care if you did. Maybe it will keep the moms away." I tug the zipper back up on her vest, closing it a little higher than it was earlier. "Those are for my eyes only."

"How am I going to make any tips tonight?" Rachel pouts.

"I'll give you the tip—" I lean down, pecking her puckered lips while my hands reach under her skirt again, squeezing her bare ass cheeks, and pulling her against me. "And about seven more inches after that."

Rachel wraps her arms around my neck. "Emmett, you will have me checking my phone for the time all night. Let's hope I don't screw up too many drink orders and end up fired."

"You, fired? Not a chance." I leave another kiss on her forehead.

"Even though we close at midnight, I won't be able to get away until around one. It will probably be the fastest closing in Lucky Strike history."

"I'm glad I can be a positive motivator." I reach for the door.

"You have no idea." She yanks on her skirt as she smiles up at me.

"Let's go introduce you to Lily. She'll probably be distracted, which is good because she won't be able to grill you about your naughty intentions with her father." I pinch her ass.

"Emmett!"

"Don't worry. We'll work all of those out later. Naughty intentions are my specialty. Now, try to be a good girl in front of my daughter."

I lightly smack Rachel's ass, causing her to yelp, but her devilish smile tells me we're going to have a fun time later tonight. I can't wait.

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (44), Lily (13), Rachel (24)

Oh, boy! Rachel is headed to meet Lily and there's a twenty-year age gap. Yikes. To clarify, Emmett is forty-four, but I think we can all agree when it comes to the women in his life, he has yet to pull it together. Will Rachel be the change he needs, despite the difference in ages? Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. xx

I'm posting photos and teasers on my website and in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** , on Thursdays. Everyone is welcome to join and get a sneak peek of the next chapter before Sunday's update.

Have you heard about the **Commander-in-Chief Contest**? It's an anonymous one-shot contest with your favorite Twilight characters as the President of a country or an organization. Edward as President of the Hair Club for Men? Jasper as the President of a fraternity? Esme as President of a university? Bella as President of a fan club? Follow them on FFn or join the Commander in Chief contest Facebook group for all the information. Submissions are open until May 19, 2019. Public Voting is May 27, 2019 to June 14, 2019. Winners announced June 28, 2019 live at TFMU St. Louis and in the contest Facebook group.

u/11932553/Commander-In-Chief-Contest


	13. Chapter 13 - Happy 14th Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C13 - Happy 14** **th** **Birthday, Lily**

"Emmett, how is Lily adjusting to Rachel being there full-time?" Irina sits with legs crossed and pen perched, waiting to note my answer.

I scratch my head. "I don't know. Good?"

She sighs at my response. "Why don't you know? Moving your girlfriend into your home is a big step. One you haven't taken lightly."

"It feels the same. Rachel was staying over more, and I didn't like her driving late at night when she was leaving work. So, it seemed like the natural next step."

"Has Rachel found a new job closer to your home?" Irina asks.

"Yes."

"Why don't you sound happy about that?"

I sigh. "Because I'm not. She doesn't have to work. I can take care of her. And bartending takes her away during the hours I'm available. It cuts into the time we can spend together."

"From what you've told me about Rachel, she doesn't seem like a woman who wants to be kept." Irina raises an eyebrow in my direction.

"She's stubborn."

"Perhaps you mean independent. Isn't that what you were looking for when you began dating Rachel? Someone with no intention to marry or have children. A playmate?"

"Playmate sounds cheap. Maybe companion. I like we're both on the same page on those issues. And she's great with Lily."

"Do you expect her changing her mind in the future?" Irina probes at one of my insecurities.

I shrug. "I haven't really thought about it for a while. She's all about having fun and living in the moment. A free spirit, but with her own ideas."

"Then why are you trying to change that?"

"I'm not—"

Irina sits up a little straighter. "Oh, but you are. Emmett, Rachel is your most successful relationship to date, but the twenty-year age gap is working against you statistically."

"I don't care about the age difference and neither does she. We're having fun, and she makes me feel happy again."

"I understand, but you need to respect her desire to work and support herself. Let me ask you this—has she ever asked you for money or to pay her bills in the past while you were dating?"

I pause, thinking back over our year of dating. "No. She isn't after me for my money, which I like. Do you know how rare it is to find someone like that?"

"And you're finding more common ground outside the bedroom?"

"Yes."

Irina nods. "Is it love or lust?"

"Does it matter?" I wonder.

"Yes. It is how we can gauge your emotional attachment in this relationship. Your progress."

I sigh, stating the obvious. "One hundred percent lust at the beginning."

"And now that Rachel has been living with you and Lily for a month?" she questions.

"Fuck. I don't know. Maybe it's fifty-fifty. We go out on dates as we did in the beginning, but the sex is still incredible."

"Any issues on your end?" She glances up from her notepad.

"Nope."

With a nod, Irina starts down another line of questioning. "Do you see Rachel as perfect? Have you found any flaws?"

"She does things completely out of the blue. Little things—a new tie or cologne for me, a picnic in the park or museum visit with Lily. Sometimes, it's a weekend trip just the two of us. I feel guilty that I'm not doing more for her." I slouch in my seat, feeling the reality of not pulling my weight in this relationship.

Irina continues taking notes. "She was probably already doing those things before she moved in with you. What else?"

I think back to the few fights that we've had, which weren't anything major. "She speaks her mind and doesn't hold back. I never know what will come out of her mouth."

"That can be good. Communication, good or bad, in any relationship is important. Any other things that bug you?"

"There is something. I'm not sure why it bugs me, but she always wants to be touching even when we're sleeping. You know like holding hands, arms around each other, or cuddling no matter how hot it is."

Irina watches me carefully. "Touching without sex is a form of intimacy. Haven't you experienced it in the past?"

I shrug. "Not really. That's why it's different with Rachel, and I have to admit I like it."

"If I were to ask Rachel how she sees your relationship in terms of lust or love, what would she say?"

The answer comes instantly, but I can barely get the word out. Because I know, it's a huge risk for her. I'm not a safe bet, and the word chokes me like a noose around my neck. "Love."

Irina stands, walks to her mini-fridge, and grabs a bottle of water, then hands it to me.

"Take your time." She sits next to me on the couch.

I open the bottle, tilting it back and finishing almost half of it immediately, then take a few deep breaths.

"Love. One hundred percent," I repeat and clarify.

She nods knowingly. "And that scares you."

I exhale a breath. "Rachel doesn't care I've fucked up in life. She doesn't live in the past like I do, trying to atone for my sins every day. She lives for today and tomorrow, always planning our next great adventure together."

Irina smiles. "Last question—then we'll stop for the day. At this point in your relationship, what are your fears?"

"Only one—losing her," I say barely above a whisper.

She smirks as if she's uncovered a great find. "Sounds like we will have plenty to discuss next time."

-DG-

After my session with Irina, I'm exhausted, but I don't have the luxury of staying home and pulling my head together as I normally do after one of our sessions. I would love to lose myself in a glass of whisky or between Rachel's legs, but it isn't possible this evening.

Tonight, I'm taking Rachel, Lily, and five of Lily's friends to a concert at CenturyLink Field where the Seahawks play. I scored eight tickets with VIP backstage passes to what Rachel and Lily claim is the biggest concert of the year. They haven't stopped chattering with excitement since I gave Lily the heads up on the tickets for her birthday earlier this week.

 _Top Shelf_ is a new boy band from Canada starting the first leg of their U.S. tour in Seattle. According to Lily, the five teens grew up playing hockey in the same hockey club from the time they were little, but abandoned their roots to start a singing career with some hotshot producer in Vancouver. Their debut album _Faceoff_ is climbing the charts, but it's that damn catchy song, _Icebreakers_ , that has every female's panties in a twist.

I've done my research and they all look like trouble.

"Paul is so sweet and those hazel eyes are to die for. He's only three years older than us," Maggie gushes.

"Did you see the photos of _Top Shelf_ at Children's Hospital?" Lily asks. "Paul brought princess gowns for some of the patients then took pictures with them while he was on bended knee."

"No wonder they call him 'Prince Charming.'" Heidi sighs.

Lily continues. "It was adorable. I'm so jealous."

"Me, too, but I love Jared. His French accent makes me melt, and when he speaks French, I'm done," Senna shares, then sags in her seat.

I'm trying not to act interested in their conversation, but I can hear everything and see them in my rearview mirror. It's better than listening to _Top Shelf's_ music and having the girls belt out every word at the top of their lungs on the ride to the concert.

"I agree. Jared pegs the hotness meter," Maggie adds, fanning herself.

"Did you see Embry posted a new tattoo on his Instagram?" Tia asks.

Lily grins. "He's always shirtless."

Tia lowers her voice, but I can hear her. "He was in the tattoo shop and drinking straight from a bottle of tequila."

"You only have to be nineteen to drink in Vancouver," Maggie informs the group.

"Lily, we should go there for your nineteenth birthday," Senna suggests.

Fuck.

Rachel chuckles from the passenger seat at my internal turmoil then reaches across, rubbing my leg. She can read me a little too easily tonight. Maybe I can find a beer once we are settled. I tune back into their conversation, wondering what I've missed.

"Brady got in another fight the other day. There's a fan photo of him with a busted lip and a black eye," Heidi says.

"I bet it hurts to sing or… to kiss." Maggie giggles, and the rest of the group joins her.

Tia offers, "I'd be willing to kiss his boo-boo and make it better."

"You and everyone else," Zafrina—or "Zee" as everyone calls her—adds, hardly looking up from her phone.

Tia continues. "I love his brown eyes, but his dark hair is perfect—not too long or too short. I wish I could run my hands through it. That flow is incredible."

"He's the definition of tall, dark, and handsome," Lily agrees.

"I think Collin has a new girlfriend. She's blonde," Maggie shares.

Senna sighs. "Lucky girl."

"He's so tall, and she's tiny in the photos he posted. Maybe we have a chance. We're all short except for Lily," Heidi concludes.

While Lily looks so much like her mom, it seems she's going to be taller than most, getting my height. While high school coaches have expressed great interest in Lily playing basketball or volleyball, she's content to stick with dancing, which is something she's loved since she was little.

"Dad, will we be able to get autographs and photos when we go backstage?" Lily asks.

"Yep."

The chorus of squeals nearly deafens me. Maybe I'm too old for this concert. And too male.

Rachel squeezes my thigh where her hand is resting while I drive past the people waving me toward VIP parking.

My relief is immediate when I put my new Chevy Suburban in park and the girls pour from the vehicle, bubbling with excitement. I miss my Range Rover, but it was time for a newer, larger SUV, which easily accommodates our group this evening.

Rachel's hand finds its way in my back pocket, giving my ass cheek a squeeze, then we all walk into the special entrance together. We receive bags full of _Top Shelf_ souvenirs, including _Odd Man Rush Tour_ concert tees, which cause another massive group squeal from the girls as they sort through their new treasures.

With the help of several event workers, our tickets and VIP credentials are hanging from around our necks while we wait in a room with other girls and parents for the members of _Top Shelf_.

There're plenty of food and snacks for everyone to enjoy, making the wait more tolerable. Lily shows me a small plate of food she's selected that includes a mini-cupcake with white icing and pink sprinkles.

Lily holds it up. "It's like they know, Dad."

I grin, thinking it's purely coincidental, but flattered Lily thinks I could pull off getting birthday cupcakes for her in the VIP area.

Rachel is sitting on my lap, playing with the hair at the back of my neck, helping me to relax. "Emmett, this is amazing. I would guess this one sits at the top of all Lily's birthdays. She won't ever forget it."

I shrug and wink. "I'm only following another one of your suggestions. You were right. Again."

The girls are ignoring us as all are too focused on the door anytime it opens. So, I sneak a few kisses from Rachel.

"I need a beer," I tell her between kisses.

"We'll take care of you after this." She winks.

"I don't know if we define 'taking care' in the same way." I rub my hand over her jean-covered thigh, letting my fingers slide inside one of the ripped areas near her knee.

"I'll do your other way later tonight, _after_ the concert." She lowers her voice. "When we're home and locked away in our bedroom."

The tightness in my chest loosens a little at her references to "home" and "our bedroom." I think over today's conversation with Irina about Rachel. There are too many nuggets of truth waiting to spill from my lips, and I do everything I can to hold them back.

My mind swims with the overwhelming reality of our relationship.

 _You're too good for me._

 _I'm too old for you._

 _Please don't leave me._

I tighten my grip on Rachel, holding her closer than necessary when the door finally opens and the members of _Top Shelf_ file into the room.

There's a collective gasp at first then a buzzing as approximately thirty girls and their parents move between the five teenagers under the watchful eye of event workers. The girls ask plenty of questions, grinning non-stop at the latest teen heartthrobs, and the thirty minutes of selfies and signatures flies by all too quickly for my group.

We are shown to our seats near the stage, and after requesting water and soda for the girls and beer for Rachel and me, a concessions worker arrives with my expected dose of liquid nirvana.

I'm taking a long, appreciative sip when Lily turns around.

"Dad, can you believe this? I told them it was my fourteenth birthday and was kissed by all the guys. Look!"

Lily hands me her phone and I swipe through the photos where I confirm visual evidence exists of selfies with each of the guys, including kisses on her cheek.

I hand over her phone, not happy with their lips touching my daughter's face. "This is good?"

"Not just good, Dad. It's great! And Paul signed a photo for me that says: 'With Love.' Dad, he drew a heart for the dot of the 'i' in Lily. Isn't that romantic?"

"It's something."

Rachel pokes my side, noticing my surly mood. "Keep drinking."

"Rachel, will you take our picture together?" Lily asks, not paying any attention to my less than stellar mood.

I hold Rachel's beer when she stands to assist with the request. The girls squeeze together, making faces while Rachel patiently takes photos with each of their phones, elevating their levels of happiness even higher than I could ever imagine possible.

The lights soon dim, and the opening act takes the stage—a young girl from Seattle who sounds almost exactly like Stevie Nicks blows everyone away.

With a beer under my belt, I'm feeling a little more at ease and think nothing of keeping Rachel on my lap while we share her remaining beer between kisses.

When _Top Shelf_ goes on stage, the crowd jumps to their feet where they stay for the rest of the concert, singing every word with the teens. I raise a few eyebrows at the songs— _Cherry Picking_ and _Sin Bin_ , but Rachel tells me to roll with it and be easy.

There's nothing sweet or innocent about those two songs. My hearing must be getting worse because I don't catch all of the words for the song _Cat-Trick_ , but from what I can tell it's about a guy dating three girls then it all blows up in his face.

Just as I'm about to protest my concerns to Rachel, she puts a finger over my lips, then the guys pause singing and make an announcement.

"We've got a special birthday tonight, Seattle," the tattooed, lead singer Embry tells the crowd.

"Our favorite girl, Lily, is fourteen today." He points toward the VIP section where we are sitting, then whips off his shirt, throwing it in her direction. One of the event workers grabs the shirt at the edge of the stage then walks it over, handing it to Lily.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily screams, waving the shirt at Embry, bringing it to her face. "He smells so good."

She holds it out for her friends to smell, and they nod in agreement.

"Let's sing to Lily together," Embry suggests, as if this crowd wouldn't do anything he asks at this point.

I'm overwhelmed and awed, but Lily is blown away as _Top Shelf_ and over fifty thousand fans sing a rousing version of _Happy Birthday_ to her.

When they finish singing, her smile is blinding, but no one misses a beat as _Top Shelf_ goes back to their current hit song, _Icebreakers_ , sending all concertgoers into a tizzy.

I wrap my arms around Rachel, her back to my chest, as we sway to the beat.

For once, everything feels right—Lily, Rachel, and me. I'm filled with a happiness I didn't know was possible, and something special is bubbling up inside me.

I know I can't contain it. I shouldn't. This kind of thing needs to be shared.

I spin Rachel in my arms, gently kissing her lips, then lean closer to her ear so she doesn't miss a single word.

"I love you, Rachel." I pull back to gauge her reaction, but any doubt she didn't hear me is squashed when she jumps up, locking her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. Her lips land on mine, full of fire and fury.

I give her everything I have in this kiss, hoping she understands the depth of my feelings for her.

She pulls back briefly. "I love you too, Emmett. More than you'll ever know."

Her lips capture mine again in a heated display of want and need.

The music fades and the muffled booming of confetti cannons around the audience signals the end of the concert and our not-fit-for-public kiss. But for Rachel and me this feels like only the beginning as we gather the girls together and make our way home.

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (45), Lily (14), Rachel (25)

It's getting serious. Rachel moved in and they've exchanged "I love yous." Is Emmett in over his head or is everything finally falling into place? Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. xx

I also wrote a one-shot for **TFN's Mountain Man Contest**. My entry, **Fearless** , won 1st place in both the public and judges votes. Thank you to TFN for another successful contest and everyone who voted for my favorite surfer. Emmett's story can be found on my account, if you haven't had a chance to read it yet.

I'm sharing photos and teasers on my website and in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** , on Thursdays. Everyone is welcome to join and get a sneak peek of the next chapter before Sunday's update.

 **Upcoming Fandom Contests:**

Have you heard about the **Commander-in-Chief Contest**? It's an anonymous one-shot contest with your favorite Twilight characters as the President of a country or an organization. Edward as President of the Hair Club for Men? Jasper as the President of a fraternity? Esme as President of a university? Bella as President of a fan club? Follow them on FFn or join the Commander in Chief contest Facebook group for all the information. Submissions are open until May 19, 2019. Public Voting is May 27, 2019 to June 14, 2019. Winners announced June 28, 2019 live at TFMU St. Louis and in the contest Facebook group.

u/11932553/Commander-In-Chief-Contest

 **TwiFandomNews** (TFN) is hosting their second contest of 2019, **Unsung Heroes Contest**. You're probably wondering who are unsung heroes? They are the grandparents who give up their retirement plans to parent the grandkids. The church ladies who hold back that winter coat for the young single mother who always places her children's needs first. The young boy who notices his friend never participates in "book week" or dress-up days and encourages other classmates to bring extras so nobody misses out. The dad who works extra shifts to support his family, but buys dinner every Friday for the homeless Vietnam vet who sleeps in the park. Did you hear about the pizza guy that stopped the domestic violence? Or the vet techs who got a note slipped to them about the boyfriend abusing her and they called the cops. They are the heroes who are never thought of as heroes. The TFN contest team is accepting submissions for your favorite unsung heroes from now until June 22, 2019. If you've ever thought about writing fanfiction, this is a wonderful way to get started. For more information, check out their Facebook group or their contest page here. If you're a reader, then I hope you will put them on alert for when they post contest entries.

u/12199490/Unsung-Heros


	14. Chapter 14 - Happy 15th Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C14 - Happy 15** **th** **Birthday, Lily**

"Daddy," Lily whispers between gasps and sniffs. "Can you come get me?"

"Lily, are you okay?" I switch ears as I walk out of my office and wave at Edward, letting him know I'm leaving for the day.

The word "Daddy" set off an alarm immediately, as Lily hasn't called me by that name in years.

"I don't know. I want to go home."

"Where are you?"

"Pier 57."

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside Miner's Landing."

"Should I call Rachel or Bella?"

"No, I need you. Hurry."

"I'll text you when I'm there."

"Okay, bye."

I second-guess myself hanging up on Lily during the entire drive, hoping she isn't in any immediate danger. I have no idea what has happened, but I would bet anything it is a boy—a senior boy who has been dicking Lily around.

Lily made the varsity pom squad in her first year at high school, which ruffled a few female feathers and attracted some unwanted attention, particularly from male members of the football, soccer, and baseball teams.

I'm positive "Felix the Fucker," as I like to call him, is the current source of Lily's trouble. He reminds me of a younger version of James, whom I haven't seen or heard from in years, since he moved to New York for a job promotion.

Today is Lily's birthday, and instead of us having dinner together, I was pushed aside because Lily made plans to have dinner down at the Waterfront with Felix and a few friends. I've tried not to let it bother me, as the two of us can have dinner to celebrate her birthday another day, but the rejection still stings.

Even with traffic, I make good time and pull up near Pier 57 in about fifteen minutes, sending her a text I'm here. I catch sight of her walking toward my vehicle, and I move the car closer.

When she gets in the passenger seat, Lily is drenched from the rain. After a quick glance at her red-rimmed eyes, I turn up the heat and drive us home.

"You want to talk about it?"

Lily shakes her head and sniffs. "He's a cheater."

"Felix?"

"Yes. Heidi told me she saw him doing more than making out with Chelsea at a party last weekend, but I didn't want to believe her."

"Did you ask him about it?"

"Yes, but he said they were just friends. He insisted she come with us for my birthday today. She was flirting with him constantly and had her hands all over him right in front of me, like I wasn't even there."

"So, Felix drove?"

Lily nods. "His buddy Demetri and his girlfriend Jane went too. She's on the pom squad, but she's a junior."

"Did you even get to the restaurant?"

"No, we were all hanging out and walking around the shops, then Chelsea suggests going up in the Great Wheel and doing the VIP gondola because it has a glass floor. Felix buys the tickets then says, 'Sorry, Lily. VIP only seats four.' He hands me a ticket to go in a different gondola, not with them."

"Lily—"

"It's because I refused to have sex with him. He's punishing me by being with anyone ready and willing. Apparently, it's his goal to screw every girl on the squad before he graduates. I heard it's some kind of bet. Heidi said at last Saturday's party, he was trying to start something with her and she turned him down. Then he found Chelsea and everyone heard them in a bathroom together. Heidi said it's common knowledge that Felix parties every weekend with someone new. When I asked him about it, he shrugged it off as if it's no big deal. But he couldn't be serious about me if he's with anyone else. Right?"

Oh shit. We've had the sex talk, but maybe it's time for a refresher or maybe a different version.

"No one should ever coerce you into having sex when you aren't ready," I state. "And when you tell them 'no,' they need to respect your word or they aren't worth your time."

"I thought he really liked me. He was charming and funny, at first, but now it's as if he's trying to make me jealous so I'll give in and have sex with him. He says all these sweet things—like today, wanting to celebrate my birthday together, but then he brings along others and it turns into something else. I felt like the fifth wheel on a double date."

"So, you left?"

Lily shrugs, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. "I said I was going to the bathroom, then I called you. I'm not going on the Wheel or gondola by myself, or wait there while they go like some pathetic girl. I'm done with him. Heidi was right. I should have listened to her and not let him string me along for all this time."

I've never been so thankful for Heidi as I am now. "I'm glad you have Heidi as a friend."

"Me too." Lily checks her phone. "It's been almost an hour since I left and not a text or call worried about where I am. He is such a loser. I thought he cared about me."

Lily dissolves in tears once more.

"Hey, it will be okay, don't cry."

"I can't believe I'm crying again over that jerk."

I pull into the driveway, looking up at the dark house, wondering how much I can salvage of this bungled birthday for Lily.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Rachel or Bella?"

"Is Rachel working tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure if I explain the situation to her she would come home."

"Oh my goodness. I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I figure it out earlier? She's working so we could be alone for my birthday. Then I wanted to hang out with Felix, which turned into a disaster. I'm so sorry, Dad."

"No apologies necessary. It looks like it will still be just the two of us." I grin and unlock the front door, holding it open for Lily.

"Okay. I'm freezing and want to take a hot shower. Then can we hang out together? Maybe watch a movie?"

"Anything you want. Should I order food?"

"Can you order Italian from Spinasse?"

"Did you want anything in particular?" I know Lily's favorites, but living with two women for the past year has taught me to ask first.

"No. Surprise me. Anything sounds good from there right now. I'd like to dive face first into a bowl of pasta with plenty of garlic. I have no reason to worry about bad breath now I'm done with Felix. Not that we were ever really together."

I nod. "I'll order and go pick it up while you're in the shower."

We walk into the kitchen, flipping on the light, and find a tray of pink cupcakes with white icing and pink hearts in the center of each one. There's also a pink card for Lily sitting on the countertop.

Lily reads the card out loud. " _They may not be as good as Esme's or yours, but I hope you like them. Happy Birthday! Love, Rachel xo"_

They aren't the bakery icing swirls Mom and Lily are known for making with multi-colors, special sprinkles, or filled middles that can rival our neighborhood shops. The cupcakes are simple and sweet—a version that easily wins over Lily.

And Lily's dad.

"Dad! Isn't she the greatest? I can't believe she had time to make these." Lily gushes, holding the card to her chest. "No wonder Grandma didn't drop off any cupcakes this morning. I couldn't figure it out."

Rachel has been busy lately. Besides her job bartending nearby, she's back in school to get her master's degree. Unfortunately, it leaves little time to see each other, which has left me needy, but I've been trying to keep it under control since I don't want to rock the boat.

"Rachel is definitely a sweetheart." I set an alarm on my phone to make sure I'm awake in order to thank her appropriately when she gets home in the early morning hours.

"I'll go shower. I love you, Daddy. Thanks for coming to get me."

"You're welcome. I love you too, Lily. Always remember that no matter what happens, I'll do whatever I can to help you. It pains me to admit, but I wasn't always the man you know. I have made my fair share of mistakes and treated women poorly in the past. I didn't respect them as I should, and I'm trying to do better by you and Rachel. Just understand some of us mess up without realizing it. It doesn't matter if we are fifteen or fifty. We aren't perfect."

She smiles up at me. "You are to me."

I shake my head. "I'm not, Lily. Far from it. I still screw up from time to time and thankfully, Rachel helps keep me in check."

"She's great. I'm glad she's here living with us."

"I am too, but being a single dad hasn't been easy for me. I never know if I'm saying too little or if I'm sharing too much. Guys like Felix—they want one thing and will say or do anything to get that from you. I know. I'm more like Felix than you realize. I don't want you to fall for seemingly sweet words and do something you may regret. I don't want you to end up—"

"Pregnant."

"Yes or catch some disease."

"Dad, I know about condoms from health class."

Fuck.

"And birth control." She paused. "Aunt Alice suggested it as something to consider last year, but she said I should talk with you. I've been too chicken to bring it up, as I knew you would overreact."

I nod and take a few calming breaths. "We can schedule a visit with a doctor and make sure you're protected. You can't always trust the guy to do the right thing, Lily."

"You would go with me?"

"I don't think you should be having sex before you're ready, but I would do anything for you. Your health and safety are always important."

"Thanks, Dad. You know, now I'm fifteen, I can sign up for a driver training school and get my permit. Heidi already has her permit."

Fuck. If it's not one thing, it's another.

"Why don't you go take your shower and I'll get dinner." I look through my contacts, trying to find the restaurant's phone number, hoping she'll drop it for now. "And we'll figure out the driving thing another day."

"Okay, love you, Daddy!"

-DG-

"Did I wake you?" Rachel smirks, looking up at me in the moonlight, then her soft, warm mouth goes back to sucking my hard cock. I love it when she wakes me up like this. It's the best kind of alarm.

"Fuck, Rachel." My hips automatically tilt up, pushing deeper down her throat as my hand tangles in her wild red hair.

I watch her take my entire length for several passes then pull off to straddle my legs. Rachel's still wearing her outfit from work with her skirt riding up high on her thighs. She grabs a condom, tearing it open, then rolling it down my dick.

"I want to fuck you." She rubs my cock between her legs, pausing at her opening, slowly sinking down until our hips are flush.

Holy shit, she feels good. If I hadn't watched her put on the condom, I would think there isn't anything between us.

"Fuck. You feel amazing, and you better had been wearing panties at work, young lady," I warn, ready to put her across my lap for a few playful spanks, which I know will make her wetter than she already is.

She reaches over to somewhere next to us on the bed then tosses the tiny wad of damp black silk, landing it on my chest.

"I was a good girl today. But now, I need you." She grinds against my body then moves up and down at a slow pace.

I moan and tuck my hands behind my head, giving her the green light to do what she wants with me. "Then you won't hear any complaints on my end. Have at it."

We both know I'm no good at relinquishing control, but I can let Rachel play for a little while.

Undressing Rachel is one of my favorite things, and she knows it, which is why she's still dressed. My hands easily work the four buttons on her tight shirt, pushing it off her shoulders, then my fingers lower the cups of her bra. Some nights the buttons don't make it, but tonight I can be patient since the sight above me is incredible. I'll never tire of Rachel taking her pleasure from me.

It isn't long before I can't resist the swaying tits in my face as Rachel pushes and pulls her body from mine. Soon, I have my hands squeezing her boobs while my mouth attaches to a nipple sucking, licking, and nibbling until it's puckered from my attention. My finger and thumb take over rolling and tugging while my mouth moves to the other nipple, driving Rachel wild.

"Emmett!" She shouts then stills as I feel her walls clench and pulse around me.

Her breast falls from my mouth and a huge smile spreads across my face. "That didn't take long."

Rachel collapses on my chest, panting and trying to catch her breath. "I was so tired… then I got home… and saw you sleeping naked. And you were already semi-hard."

"I must have been dreaming about you." I push back her hair, tucking it behind her ear, then kiss her forehead. My fingers unhook the clasp of her bra, then I pull it from her arms, tossing it to the floor. I lower the zipper on her skirt. "Hands and knees. It's my turn."

I raise her body from mine and shuffle out from underneath her, tugging her skirt from her hips until she's naked.

"I doubt I can hold myself up." She looks exhausted and remains on her stomach while I move around behind her.

Lifting her hips up off the bed until she's on her knees, I position her, nudging her legs wider apart as I guide my cock back between her legs. I hold her steady, then roughly shove myself deep inside, groaning at the new, indescribable feeling.

"Fuck, Rachel. You feel incredible." Something feels different, and I pull out to check the condom is still in place.

Rachel moves to her hands then holds onto the headboard, arching her back. "I'll try to hold on."

My hands grab the cheeks of her ass, squeezing as I readjust my position on the bed. "You're so beautiful." I guide my cock to her opening and thrust back inside.

It feels just as incredible as before.

"Are these new condoms? They feel different," I wonder as I start a slow pace.

"Yeah, they're new. One of the guys at work gave me a strip to try. They're extra thin. It's supposed to feel like you're wearing nothing."

"Well, it does." I pick up my pace, driving into her a little harder with each pass.

"I thought you would like them. You know, mix it up a bit. I know you aren't ready to go without them, but maybe this would be another possibility." Rachel gasps, moving her hands lower on the headboard until she's on her forearms. "Emmett, I can't."

I pause and pull out, then flip her to her back, pushing her legs wide, finding my way back between them. "Hang on. I'm almost there."

While her legs wrap around my waist, her hands hold on to my shoulders as I piston my hips over and over until my balls tighten and I shove myself as deep as possible, pulsing inside her.

"Rachel!" I growl, pulling back to push into her one more time.

My body feels spent, and I know I can't stay on top of her for long without crushing her.

"Emmett, that was—"

"I know." I pull back, removing the condom, tossing it in the trash. I snuggle behind Rachel with her back to my chest, pulling the covers around us.

"I love fucking you." I hear the smile in her voice.

"And I fucking love you." I leave a kiss on her shoulder. "Thanks for making Lily cupcakes."

"Did she like them?"

"She loved them, but I'm sure she'll tell you tomorrow."

"How was her date with Felix?"

"A mess."

"Oh, no. What happened?"

"He's screwing other girls and trying to pressure her into having sex. Maybe it's time I paid him a visit."

"Are you kidding me? I can't believe him. And you will only make matters worse. Stay out of it."

"But I'll at least feel better."

"You'll make it worse for Lily."

"I can be intimidating. Maybe he needs a scare. He doesn't have to know it's me."

"Emmett."

"Rachel."

"You need to let it go."

"I can't. I have to do something. What if I taught her some self-defense moves? Trust me; Felix isn't the only creep out there. I would know."

"Hey, that part of you is in the past. You've turned over a new leaf. I know for a fact that you're an excellent son, brother, and uncle. You're also a fantastic father and an amazing boyfriend. I never see you at work, but maybe you're an asshole there. It's tough being the big bad boss all the time, when Edward's such a softie." She chuckles.

"You're probably right about work and biased about the rest."

"You have a great family, and they've all been extremely welcoming. I love them like I do you."

"Rachel, I don't want to hold you back. I love you too much and want the best for you, even if that isn't me. Is that enough, though? Being only your boyfriend? Because if you change your—"

"I'm not changing my mind. You're more than enough for me. When are you going to believe it?"

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (46), Lily (15), Rachel (26)

Awww, he's back to "Daddy." Something makes me think Lily won't ever stop calling him that every now and then. Watch out Felix! Papa Bear is on the job and ready to kick someone's ass. Lol Despite Rachel's reassurances, Emmett's insecurities still creep up and mess with his head occasionally. Is he overthinking things between them or simply waiting for the other shoe to drop? Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. xx

I'm sharing photos and teasers on my website and in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** , on Thursdays. Everyone is welcome to join and get a sneak peek of the next chapter before Sunday's update.

 **Upcoming Fandom Contests:**

Have you heard about the **Commander-in-Chief Contest**? It's an anonymous one-shot contest with your favorite Twilight characters as the President of a country or an organization. Edward as President of the Hair Club for Men? Jasper as the President of a fraternity? Esme as President of a university? Bella as President of a fan club? Follow them on FFn or join the Commander in Chief contest Facebook group for all the information. Submissions are open until May 19, 2019. Public Voting is May 27, 2019 to June 14, 2019. Winners announced June 28, 2019 live at TFMU St. Louis and in the contest Facebook group.

u/11932553/Commander-In-Chief-Contest

 **TwiFandomNews** (TFN) is hosting their second contest of 2019, **Unsung Heroes Contest**. You're probably wondering who are unsung heroes? They are the grandparents who give up their retirement plans to parent the grandkids. The church ladies who hold back that winter coat for the young single mother who always places her children's needs first. The young boy who notices his friend never participates in "book week" or dress-up days and encourages other classmates to bring extras so nobody misses out. The dad who works extra shifts to support his family, but buys dinner every Friday for the homeless Vietnam vet who sleeps in the park. Did you hear about the pizza guy that stopped the domestic violence? Or the vet techs who got a note slipped to them about the boyfriend abusing her and they called the cops. They are the heroes who are never thought of as heroes. The TFN contest team is accepting submissions for your favorite unsung heroes from now until June 22, 2019. If you've ever thought about writing fanfiction, this is a wonderful way to get started. For more information, check out their Facebook group or their contest page here. If you're a reader, then I hope you will put them on alert for when they post contest entries.

u/12199490/Unsung-Heros


	15. Chapter 15 - Happy 16th Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C15 - Happy 16** **th** **Birthday, Lily**

"Congratulations, Lily." I safely tuck away all Lily's required documentation back into my briefcase. I'm positive she saw the information on her birth certificate while we were handling the paperwork for her new driver's license, and if I know Lily, she won't let it go.

"Thanks, Dad."

I push open the door to the Washington State Department of Licensing, then Lily walks through.

"I need to go back to work, but I've got a surprise waiting for you at the shop."

"A surprise? Is it a car?"

I grin because she's too smart. "You'll see."

Lily lets out a squeal. "I bet it is."

Her phone vibrates with an incoming text.

"Aunt Bella's waiting for me at the shop."

"Did the two of you have plans?"

"I texted her about getting my license today and she said we should celebrate."

"Should I call ahead and warn Cupcake Royale?" I tease.

Lily chuckles. "That's a good guess, but we may go to Golden Wheat Bakery… too."

"Both?"

She shrugs. "Maybe I'll have a surprise of my own for you later today."

"Okay. We're still on for dinner?"

"Absolutely. I can drive too."

"We'll see."

We ride in comfortable silence, and we're almost back at the shop when Lily clears her throat.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Um, my mother's name isn't 'Honey,' is it?"

Here we go. I knew this was coming.

"No. It's not, but people go by other names for work or other reasons."

Lily nods then stares out the window. "Elizabeth. Her name is the same as my middle name."

"It is. I'm sure she wanted you to have a piece of her to keep always."

"I can't believe I've known all along. Lillian Elizabeth. Maybe Lillian is a family name too?"

"It could be."

"Elizabeth Ann Delveaux," Lily repeats her mother's name, letting me know she didn't miss a thing. "Do you think she's alive?"

"I have no idea, Lily."

"Would it be okay if I try to find her?"

I let out a huge breath I've been holding for over sixteen years. "Lily—"

"Dad, don't worry. I'll be okay, no matter what I find out. I don't want to hurt you by searching, but I wish I had at least some answers. I feel so—incomplete. As if there's this huge puzzle that I'm trying to solve and I'm missing pieces. You told me once you met her in Nevada. Was it Las Vegas?"

"Yes."

"Was she working there?"

"Yes."

"Like in a casino or dance club? Maybe I get my love of dance from her?"

"Uh… "

"Was she a showgirl?"

"No."

"Do you think she's still there?"

"I don't know."

"My birth certificate says she was born in Eau Claire, Wisconsin."

"It does."

"If she's not still living in Las Vegas, do you think she moved back there?"

"It's a possibility, but she could be anywhere."

"Do you know if she had brothers or sisters?"

"I don't know."

"I could have more aunts or uncles. Delveaux is an unusual name. They could still be living there. I wonder if her parents are alive? I could have another set of grandparents or more family out there who don't know about me."

"That's true."

"Do you ever worry we don't know about my mother's medical history? You know the hereditary stuff? Because we've been doing genetics in Biology and it makes me wonder."

"It is a concern of mine, but you're healthy and strong, like a Cullen."

"That's true now, but what about in the future? Shouldn't we try to find some answers?"

I pull into a parking spot and shut off the engine. "Lily, if you want answers, then I will do my best to help you find them."

"Thank you, that's all I'm asking."

"Now, look to your right." I look past Lily at the black vehicle with a huge pink bow on the hood.

"You got me a Jeep Wrangler! Oh my gosh! Daddy, this is incredible!" She hops out and circles her new ride.

I follow her and explain. "It's a classic and I've always loved them. My first car was a silver, four-door Jeep Wrangler with all the extras. While the two-doors are a little easier to drive, I thought you would like the extra space with a four-door."

"Like it? I love it! I can drive off-road too."

"Maybe hold off on that until you've been driving for a while, and I should ride along to show you the best ways for handling different terrain and conditions."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Are you okay with the color? Black probably isn't your first choice. I looked at white and pink ones, but I thought the black looks badass—I mean, killer with the pink accents. The keys are in it."

"There's my favorite new driver!" Bella walks out of the shop.

"Aunt Bella, can you believe this? Dad got me a Jeep! And there's pink everywhere. Come sit on the seats."

"I told you she would love it."

Bella climbs into the passenger seat as Edward walks outside.

"It's a hit?"

"It seems so."

"There's a phone call for you inside. It's Rachel. She says she's been trying your phone, but you haven't picked up."

I feel for my pocket and come up empty. "I don't have it on me. Maybe I left it in my office."

"Daddy, we're going for cupcakes!"

"Okay, be safe."

Bella and Lily give me thumbs-up, then she backs out of the parking spot slowly, and I head inside to my office.

"She's holding on line three."

"Okay." I close my office door and take the call. "Hey, Rachel, what's up?"

"Emmett! I finally got a hold of you."

I see my phone sitting on my desk. "Yeah, sorry. I forgot to grab my phone when I took Lily to get her driver's license." I press the button to find ten missed calls, seven text messages, and three voicemails all from Rachel. "What's going on?"

"Oh, God, Emmett." She sounds frantic and on the verge of tears.

"Calm down. Tell me where you're at?"

"I'm at home. I was getting ready for work and I got a call from a hospital in Jacksonville. My parents have been in an automobile accident and it's bad. My dad may not make it and my mom's in surgery. Fuck. What should I do?"

"Take a deep breath. Call work and tell them you have a family emergency and will be out of town for a few days. I'll call and get us plane tickets. Then we'll fly out tonight or first thing in the morning."

"Emmett, you can't leave. What about Lily? It's her birthday, and she has the dance competition tomorrow. You have work next week and who knows how long I'll be there."

"Work can wait. Lily—"

"Can't wait. I can go by myself. I'm packing a bag now."

"Fuck, Rachel."

"I know. I can call a ride for the airport. It's Friday and traffic will be bad if I wait much longer."

"No, I'll take you myself. There will be plenty of time for me to still have dinner with Lily this evening." I pull up flights for Delta on my phone. "There's a flight leaving later tonight and it will put you in Jacksonville first thing in the morning, but you'll connect through Atlanta."

"Okay."

"I'm on my way home now. Lily is with Bella. I'll text them and grab a few things here I can finish later."

"Don't tell Lily. I don't want her to be upset or worried about me on her birthday."

"We can tell her tomorrow when you have more information."

"Thank you, Em. I love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you soon."

I grab a few folders and look for my briefcase, remembering it's still out in my vehicle.

Edward knocks on my door and pokes his head inside. "Is everything okay?"

"No. Rachel's parents have been in an accident, and she's flying to Florida tonight. A hospital in Jacksonville called."

"Are you going with her?"

"No. I'm staying here, but taking her to the airport."

"If you need anything, let us know. We can take care of Lily."

"We'll see what Rachel finds out when she gets there. I promised Lily I would be at her dance competition tomorrow. I may fly out after that and at least be there on Sunday for Rachel."

"Keep us in the loop. We will do whatever you need."

"Thanks, man."

I send texts to Bella and Lily, letting them know I have an errand to run, but I'll be back for dinner, and race home to Rachel.

Her bag is packed when I arrive, and I find her sitting on the couch, crying with Daisy snuggling on her chest.

I leave my briefcase by the door and join her on the couch. Rachel sets Daisy to the side, and I pull her to straddle my lap.

"It will be okay," I reassure.

"What if it isn't? They tried to call my sister, but weren't able to reach her."

"Did you try calling?"

"I don't have her number. We had a falling out years ago. She's been estranged for a while, but maybe she made up with Mom and Dad. Or she needed money and was using them again."

"You'll get your answers once you're there."

Rachel nods. "I hate leaving you and Lily like this. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"We'll figure it out. Maybe I can fly to Jacksonville after Lily's competition."

"You're too good to me."

"I think it's the other way around. Are you ready to get going?"

"No, but we should go anyway." Rachel catches sight of her reflection in the mirror by the front door. "God, I'm a mess. I forgot to ask, did Lily like the Jeep?"

"Loved it."

"Good."

-DG-

Lily is practically vibrating out of the passenger seat with excitement while we drive to Palace Kitchen.

I've had to work a little harder than I should at being happy about this meal, but I'm torn as Rachel gets ready to board a plane headed to the other side of the country. A part of me feels I should be with her, but I know I need to be here for Lily too.

"Wait until you try the cupcakes we picked up from Cupcake Royale. They were so delicious. Aunt Bella and I tried the Roasted Cherry Goat Cheese."

"Lily, that doesn't sound good."

"But it was, and my favorite was the Fig and Honey. It has a brown butter vanilla cake that melts in your mouth."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Dad, this has been such a good day—an incredible day."

"Let's get a table, then you can tell me your good news." I have a hunch I should be sitting down for whatever she plans to tell me.

"Okay. You will love it."

We're seated at a table for two, and after our server leaves with our drink orders, Lily can no longer contain herself.

"Are you ready?" She bubbles with excitement.

"I hope so."

"I've got a job. My first job! Can you believe it, Dad?"

"A job?"

"Yes, at Golden Wheat Bakery. I'll learn to make everything, from croissants and challah to empanadas—the works. Everything they sell. Isn't that great?"

"What about school and dance?"

"You know my grades aren't an issue. The bakery closes at three every day, but there's still plenty of preparation to do for the next day. So, I will help two days during the week and one day on the weekend. I have to be there at 5:00 a.m. on weekends to help finish everything before the store opens for customers at 7:30 a.m., but I get to help manage the counter and fill orders too once they're open. Doesn't that sound great?"

"A job."

"Well, yeah, Dad. A lot of my friends have jobs. I thought you would be happy for me being responsible and making my own money. Aunt Bella and I checked with Cupcake Royale, but they weren't hiring. Then we went to Golden Wheat, and I filled out an application then did the interview on the spot. I hit it off with the owner and another girl who was managing the counter. And thanks to you, I can drive myself now. You don't have to worry about me."

Yeah. Thanks to me.

She has no clue how much I worry.

"Rachel has a job _and_ goes to school. Don't you think I can handle it too?"

Shit. I wonder what Rachel will do about her classes come Monday. I'm sure her professors will understand, but it's probably the farthest thing on her mind right now.

"I know I'm just starting out, but, Dad, I'm ready. This is my first job. I can do this. I hope you'll believe in me too. Aunt Bella thinks—"

"Lily," I stop her. "I'm not upset. You caught me off guard and I wasn't expecting you to want a job so soon. You should have asked about working in the shop with Edward or the office with me. There's plenty you can learn there on both sides."

"But, Dad, I don't want to create art out of glass or manage a business. I love baking with Grandma and on my own. I want to learn how to make other things. Things I never considered making with products I've never used. I'm excited for the challenge, and I can't believe they're going to pay me too because I'd work there for free."

"Never tell them that or they'll take advantage of you," I warn.

"Fine. I won't, but I'm hoping this works out and I can work full-time this summer too."

"You're not going to dance camp?"

Lily shrugs. "If they let me take the week off, then I'll go."

"If you don't go to camp, then you won't be on the pom squad next year."

"You know, the world won't end if Lily Cullen isn't on the pom squad, Dad."

"That's true, but I thought you loved dancing. Why didn't you see about teaching at your studio? I'm sure they would love to have you working there."

"I love dance, but am I going to be a dancer when I graduate from high school?"

"It's up to you what you do."

"Dad, we had a meeting with our counselors the other day, and they reviewed the results from the skills tests they had us take last month."

"I know those. We took them in school too."

"Well, my results were all over the map. It suggested I consider careers as a crossing guard or hairdresser."

"A crossing guard? I didn't know that was a career. I thought those were neighborhood volunteers."

"They are. Then there was also social worker, businessman, or lawyer."

"Those are at least paying jobs."

"But I didn't like any of the suggestions, and my counselor suggested that it meant I would be good at whatever I do no matter what the pay range. She said it was time to think about my next steps, as college is right around the corner."

"You can go to U-Dub and major in business, like me, even though I focused on finance. Regardless, a business degree would help you no matter what you do later on, and since when do you need to have it all figured out at sixteen?"

"But, Dad, I'm not like you. I'm me. I have to go my way and do my thing. If this doesn't work out at the bakery, I'll try something else. But I'm excited for a new challenge and you know I love baking. Would you rather I move to Los Angeles when I graduate from high school to pursue a dance career or as a choreographer? I would have to work as a waitress or other odd jobs for years waiting to get a break."

"You can dance anywhere. It doesn't mean you have to move away."

"But what if I'm tired of dancing? I've been dancing for twelve years—most of my life—and I feel like I'm approaching burnout. What if I want to do something else? I don't even know what that is, but I feel like it's out there waiting for me to figure it out."

"I didn't realize you felt this way about dancing."

"Dad, Charlie's still playing soccer in college and he loves it. But even though Peter played just as much soccer, he's going to college for art. Have you seen his work?"

"Peter's a lot like Edward. He has a knack for drawing and creating. He's been working at the shop for two years and he has a real talent. I've seen it. Sophia—"

"Wants to be a nurse, but she didn't know it until she volunteered at the hospital. Daddy, I need to take these first steps on my own."

Fuck.

On her own.

Without me watching over and protecting her.

"Okay, Lily, but you need to understand it won't be easy for me. We've been a team for a long time. I'm not ready to let go."

Lily smiles. "Trust me. We'll be okay. I promise."

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (47), Lily (16), Rachel (27), Edward (45), Bella (43), Charlie (18), Peter (17), Jasper & Alice's daughter - Sophia (19)

Do you remember getting your driver's license and learning to drive for the first time? Lily has a new job which will be a big change in their world, and now, she knows her mother's legal name. Will she launch her own search or will Emmett take the lead, heading off Lily from the unknown? How do you think life has treated Lily's mother for the past sixteen years? And there was a small glimpse with Rachel who is off to Jacksonville. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. xx

I'm sharing photos and teasers on my website and in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** , on Thursdays. Everyone is welcome to join and get a sneak peek of the next chapter before Sunday's update.


	16. Chapter 16 - Happy 17th Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

Time for some answers. (clears throat) Maybe a tissue or two for this chapter.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C16 - Happy 17** **th** **Birthday, Lily**

"Let's start with Elizabeth. Tell me what you found." Irina waits with her pen and notepad ready.

"Well, for starters, she went by Libby growing up, but now she's using Beth. Over the years, she went by many variations of Elizabeth."

Irina nods.

I know we're thinking the same thing with the names Lily and Libby being so similar.

"Is she in Wisconsin?"

"Yeah, but she's lived other places too after leaving Las Vegas. There were years in Texas and Florida, then she was in Tennessee briefly. Now, she's in Wisconsin."

"With her parents?"

"No, they're both deceased. I found their obituaries with some digging. Her mother, Lillian Delveaux formerly Anderson, came from a large family. She died of ovarian cancer."

"Lily's named after her grandmother. I would guess Beth and her mother were close. Did you tell Lily about the cancer?"

"Not yet."

"Okay, what about Beth's father?"

"Jules Delveaux was originally from Canada and played hockey for the University of Wisconsin where he met Beth's mother. He turned pro then played professionally until he sustained career-ending injuries. Jules remained unemployed for years and became addicted to painkillers until he died of a drug overdose not long after Lillian passed away."

Irina raises her eyebrows. "How old was Beth when they died?"

"Sixteen. She lived with an aunt on her mother's side until she graduated high school, then went to live in Las Vegas."

"Probably not long after that, she met you."

I shrug. "I guess."

"And Beth is living in Eau Claire?"

"Yeah, she's married and living on a farm. Apparently, the farm's been in her husband's family for years. Maybe they knew each other when she was growing up there. I don't know."

"Did she have any other children?"

"Nope, and she was an only child herself—no siblings."

"A farm is a far cry from the glitz and glamour of Las Vegas. Have you spoken with her?"

"Yeah, I called."

"And how did the conversation go?"

"Uh, she was surprised to hear from me after seventeen years."

"I'll bet."

"I told her that Lily would like to meet with her, as she has lots of questions I can't answer."

"How did she take that?"

"She was silent for a while, then said she would think about it. I told her to say the word and we would fly to her or I would pay for her to travel to Seattle."

"Then what happened?"

"She thanked me for the offer and said she would get back to me. I have heard nothing since then."

"And you told Lily about your conversation?"

"Yeah. She's on pins and needles hoping her mother will call."

"How are you feeling after talking with Beth again?"

"I don't know. I guess that since we didn't really have a relationship, I can only focus on how lonely and scared she must have been losing her parents then moving to a large city. I keep thinking about her being pregnant at eighteen, going through it alone, and hoping like hell I could prevent Lily from repeating those mistakes. I mean, Beth should have never taken that job or been in that hotel room with us. It wasn't her. She was trying to survive. I had no idea at the time and was too busy drowning in every vice available that I didn't care."

"Speaking of loneliness, let's touch on Rachel before your time is up. Have you heard anything?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because she said she wouldn't call again. It's too painful for both of us when we can't be together and haven't for almost six months."

"She's staying in Jacksonville?"

"Yes. Despite a live-in nurse with round-the-clock care, she won't abandon her parents like her sister has."

"From what you've told me about Rachel, it sounds true to her character. She would sacrifice her own happiness out of loyalty to others. Is she staying in touch with Lily?"

"Yes, she is, which doesn't make it any easier."

"I realize you're starting over—"

"I can't imagine starting over at this point. I still love her."

"You probably always will, and it sounds like she still loves you too."

"She said long-distance relationships never work, and she wanted me to be free to pursue any opportunities that crossed my path. Like that will ever happen. Rachel was always too good for me, and I'm selfish for wanting to keep her here with me when she's needed elsewhere."

"Sometimes it's okay to be a little selfish. You've come a long way with all of your relationships, Emmett, and made huge strides in your personal life. Three and a half years with Rachel is a success story. You should be proud."

"Then why do I feel so empty inside?"

-DG-

"Hello?" I answer my phone, putting it on speaker while I drive.

"Emmett?"

"Beth?"

"Yes. It's me."

This is a surprise. "How are you?"

"Good."

There's a long pause, then Beth speaks again.

"I want to take you up on your offer. I would like to meet Lily."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Do you want us to fly to Wisconsin or—"

"No need. I'm here. In Seattle."

"You're in Seattle?"

"Yes, I'm staying at a hotel near the airport. It's taken me a day to work up the courage to call you."

The obvious falls from my lips. "Today's Lily's birthday."

"I know. Do you still live at the same address?"

"Yes, but I was on my way to pick up Lily, then we were going to dinner together. It's kind of a yearly tradition for the two of us." I know what I have to do, what I _need_ to do for Lily. "Would you like to join us?"

"I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be. How about I pick you up after I get Lily?" I suggest.

"What if I meet you at the restaurant?"

"We can do that too. I have reservations for two at Canlis, but I can call and add you to our party."

"Uh—that sounds expensive. I don't want to be any trouble." Beth's voice shakes slightly.

"It's not a problem. I'm a regular there."

"All right."

"The reservation is at 7:00 p.m."

"I'll call for a ride. Thank you, Emmett."

"Don't thank me yet. I'm not sure what you expect, but Lily has been hoping to meet you for years. Let's say her expectations are high, but guarded. Plus, she has no idea you're here. This will be a surprise. I hope a good one."

"I don't want to disappoint either of you any more than I already have. See you soon."

"All right. Bye."

I end the call and make the final turns home. As I sit in my vehicle, staring up at the house, I can't imagine how this dinner will go, and now I'm having second thoughts about meeting so publicly. Before I walk through the front door, I call the restaurant and add to our party, then request the small, private dining room. Luckily, it's available, and the restaurant has no trouble filling my request of an additional guest.

"Lily?" I shout after entering through the front door, setting my briefcase nearby. "Are you ready?"

"Almost!" I hear from the bathroom.

I contemplate the new bottle of whisky I know is hiding in the back of my cabinet above the refrigerator. It was a present to myself the night Rachel broke up with me. I had planned to get stinking drunk, but life has a way of changing your plans. It looks like today may be one of those days where I get another shot at it if I ever make it through this dinner.

"Okay, Dad. I'm ready. How do I look?"

Like a girl who is about to have her mind blown.

I try to focus on her new dress—pink, of course.

"You look beautiful, Lily." And so much like your mother who you are about to meet for the first time in seventeen years.

What the fuck was I thinking?

Lily smiles, grabbing her phone and a small purse. "Well, let's go!"

The twenty-minute drive from our home into the East Queen Anne neighborhood goes by too quickly, and I haven't spilled the beans about our extra dinner guest during the entire trip. Lily is busy on her phone, humming along with a new song she wanted me to hear, when we finally pull in front of the restaurant, and I hand my keys to the valet after he helps Lily from the passenger seat.

We stroll through the welcoming doors of Canlis, and I look around for Beth but find her nowhere in sight. Either, she's on her way or already waiting for us in the dining room.

"Lily," I start before approaching the hostess stand, grabbing her elbow and guiding her off to the side. "You know how we normally celebrate your birthday just the two of us?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Um, well, I invited someone along to join us this evening."

"Who? Is Rachel back?" she asks excitedly.

"Uh, no not Rachel. I know the two of you are still in touch, but she isn't coming back to Seattle."

"I know that's what she said, Dad, but there's always hope, right? I know how much you love each other and I want you to be happy."

"There is hope, but I don't think it applies in this case."

"Well, if it isn't Rachel, then who is it?"

I pause and look around, knowing this isn't what she's expecting.

"Dad? What's wrong? You're starting to worry me. Who is it? Who's here?" she presses.

"Your mother."

Lily stares at me in disbelief, but I continue.

"She called me this afternoon. She's here in Seattle, and I invited her to join us. She said she would meet us here. So, either she's on her way or she's already in the private dining room I reserved. I'm sorry to spring this on you at the last minute, but I've been trying to get my head around it for the last few hours."

"My m-mother… is here… in this restaurant? Waiting to have dinner with us?" She looks around at our fellow diners, searching for the unknown face of a woman she's about to meet.

I try to swallow the lump in my throat as her eyes focus back on mine and fill with unshed tears.

"On my birthday?" she whispers.

"Yes. Are you okay?" I wrap her up in a hug.

"I'm not sure." Lily pulls back and blinks away the tears.

This is too much. I knew it. I should have listened to my gut. "If you're not ready, we can leave and eat someplace else or go back home. It's up to you. I can tell Beth that you weren't feeling well and we can do this another time or at the house."

Lily starts shaking her head back and forth then straightens her posture full of resolve with her chin up. "No. I'm ready. Let's go."

I examine her face carefully, looking for any doubt or indecision on her part, and find none. "You're sure?"

"Yes." She gives me a hesitant smile. "I can do anything with you by my side, Dad. We're a team. Always have been. Always will."

"Oh, Lily. You're so much stronger than I ever imagined you would be."

"I can do this. We can do this. Us Cullens. We're tough."

"You're right. We are."

I approach the hostess, but before I can speak, she beats me to the punch.

"Mr. Cullen, we're happy you could join us this evening. Your guest has already been seated. Are you ready?" She looks between Lily and me.

I reach down, holding Lily's hand, giving it a little squeeze. "We're ready."

The hostess smiles and leads us to the private dining room. Lily follows behind her while I eye the bar, wondering if I'm making good decisions this evening or bad ones. I'm still on the fence.

At least Lily knows what's waiting for her.

Maybe it's time to use an emergency call to Irina. She would have something appropriate and supportive to help me navigate the next two hours. I have no idea how this will go, but Lily getting hurt is the last thing I want to happen.

When we enter the room, Beth pushes back her chair, standing next to the table. Her face is a mix of uncertainty and relief. She's as gorgeous as I remember, showing very little skin in a conservative white blouse and a long black skirt.

We're all staring at each other while the hostess waits for us to take our seats and one guy fills our water glasses on the table.

Unsure at how to greet one another now that we're all finally in the same room together, I make a request, "Can you give us a minute?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Cullen. I'll be back in ten. Take your time." The hostess winks then exits the room.

"Hello, Beth." I lean over, giving her a light hug.

"Hi, Emmett." She pats my back. "Long time no see."

"You could say that." I step back and turn, clearing my throat. "This is Lily, our daughter. Lily—" I start.

Lily puts her hand over her mouth as tears stream down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

She sniffs and gasps, shaking her head. "I thought I could do this, Dad."

"Maybe you should sit down, or how about a glass of water?"

"I'm not sitting down." Lily turns toward Beth. "You're my mom."

Beth looks between Lily and me before holding out her hand. "Yes, I'm Beth Miller."

Lily gasps again then throws her arms around Beth in a tight hug.

At first, Beth looks over at me in shock, then her eyes close as she wraps her arms around Lily.

"I can't believe you're here." Lily pulls away to wipe her eyes. "Dad was right. He said you were beautiful. Can I call you 'Mom'?"

I can tell Beth is unsure of how to respond. So, I try to save us all.

"How about we sit down before we get too deep too quick, okay?" I suggest.

Beth returns to her seat as Lily takes the one next to her and I sit next to Lily opposite of Beth.

"This is surreal." Lily grabs her glass of water, taking a long, appreciative drink.

The hostess reappears in the doorway, and I nod for her to enter.

"Thank you for joining us. Your server this evening will be Alec. He will be right in with your drink, Mr. Cullen. Enjoy."

I nod my understanding while Lily and Beth can't take their eyes off each other.

Alec sets two fingers of whisky at my spot. "Macallan for you, sir. What can I get everyone else to drink this evening?"

I nudge Lily's elbow.

"Oh sorry. I'll have a Coke."

I look over at Beth while I sip from my glass.

"An unsweetened iced tea for me."

"I'll have that for you shortly. Let me know if you have questions about the menu."

At my nod, Alec slips from the room.

"Dad, you're drinking?" Lily pokes my arm.

"I haven't had the easiest of days. Leave me be. You can be my designated driver. Or your mother. Or maybe that hostess." I look back toward the doorway. "She seems to know me better than I do myself." My grin fades when I wonder if I've already gone there and can't remember her.

Shit.

This probably isn't putting me in the best light with Beth. I have changed since our brief encounter. But she has no clue to my years of therapy with Irina.

I sigh, my appetite disappearing before we begin. "Let's decide what we want to eat before Alec returns."

Beth and Lily nod, then read over the menu while I stare out at the sunset, sipping my whisky and missing a particular redhead over three thousand miles away. It's not an unfamiliar feeling, but I keep hoping it will wane and breathing will get easier without her.

As predicted, Alec returns in no time with their drinks, but thank goodness we're all ready to order, which gives us more time alone—me with my whisky and Lily with her mother.

"Would it be okay if I held your hand?" Lily asks, holding out her hand toward Beth who laces their fingers together. "This doesn't feel real, like maybe I'm dreaming?"

"Your father said you have questions for me." Beth prompts, glancing in my direction.

Lily nods. "I don't know where to start."

Beth smiles. "Then maybe I should go first. I have a few things I would like for you to hear. I want to tell you how sorry I am that I haven't been a part of your life. It is undoubtedly my biggest regret in all my years of living on this Earth.

"Since giving birth to you, a year hasn't gone by where I didn't wonder how you were growing and if you were thriving. For a while, I wondered about your first words or steps. Then the years passed, and I imagined what you were like—your interests, your friends, and your family. Whether you were a good student or an athlete? I knew no matter how you were changing, your father would see to it all your needs were met.

"Lily, I wasn't ready to be a mother at nineteen, and I did the only thing I could think of doing. I had a little money and used it to track down your father, then I hired a lawyer to handle giving him full custody. I'm sure over the years sometimes you needed a mother, and I hope you had someone to guide you through those. But I couldn't be that woman. I'm uncertain I can be that now, but I would like a chance to get to know you, and be your friend, if you'll let me."

Lily nods, dabbing her eyes with her napkin. "I've had a good life. A great life, thanks to Dad."

I wink at Lily, then she continues.

"I've been in dance since I was little and I'm a straight-A student. This is my third year on the pom squad, but I dance in competitions throughout the year. We have a cat I named, Daisy. My aunts or grandmother were always there when I needed a mom. I think you should meet them."

"I would love that." Beth smiles at the idea.

"I have a lot of cousins and two uncles. My best friend's name is Heidi, but I have other friends too. Dad bought me a Jeep last year for my birthday when I got my driver's license. It's black and pink. Maybe you can come back to the house after dinner and see it."

Lily looks over at me to check that it's okay she offered, and I nod my agreement.

Everything's getting easier by the sip.

"I have a job at a bakery in our neighborhood. I work part-time during the school year then full-time during the summer. Do you have a job?" Lily asks.

"My husband and I live on a farm in Wisconsin. If it's okay with your father, maybe you would like to come visit this summer? George, my husband, would like to meet you, and it's difficult for us to get away at the same time when we have livestock that needs daily attention."

"You never get a vacation?"

"It's a quiet, simple life, which we both love."

"How did you meet your husband?"

"Lily, that may be too personal." I step in because I know Lily's questions could turn and focus on how I met Beth, and I would like to head that off now.

"It's fine, Emmett. We were high school sweethearts. I moved around for many years after I left Las Vegas where I met your father, but never felt settled until I moved back home where I grew up. We've been married for five years, and every day feels like a second chance at a life together. I've been very lucky to find him again."

I feel a sudden pang of nausea with the phrase "high school sweethearts." They are typically virgins who sometimes save themselves for each other until marriage, and two of us at this table know exactly how Beth lost her virginity. I suspect we took something in that Vegas hotel room that was meant or promised to someone else—her now husband.

Fuck.

No. This is on her too. We didn't force her to do anything she wasn't willing to do. She needed money and sold her virginity to the highest bidder, which was James.

But somehow, it feels like we took advantage of Beth and her situation.

My mind starts churning through the other possibilities of that weekend in Vegas. If James hadn't used a condom, then Lily could have been his daughter or maybe one of the other guys after me.

And I wouldn't have her. This thought alone sucks the life out of me and causes the lump in my throat to expand, making swallowing nearly impossible.

Fucking James. If it hadn't been Beth, it would have been someone else. A different girl. Another Honey.

I finish the rest of my whisky and wonder if it's too late to call Irina. My head is a fucking mess right now, but instead of stepping away from the table to make that call, I wave my empty glass at Alec for a refill when he pauses in the doorway.

It looks like tonight I'm going for numb and to see how long it takes to get there. It shouldn't be much longer as I watch my daughter get to know her long-lost mother.

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (48), Lily (17), Beth (36)

Finally! We have so many answers this chapter about Honey/Elizabeth/Beth and now she has reunited with her daughter. Are you surprised? My heart breaks for Emmett and Rachel, but sometimes timing is everything. Where do they all go from here? Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. xx

I'm sharing photos and teasers on my website and in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** , on Thursdays. Everyone is welcome to join and get a sneak peek of the next chapter before Sunday's update.


	17. Chapter 17 - Happy 18th Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C17 - Happy 18** **th** **Birthday, Lily**

"Holy fuck, Edward." I grab my emergency bottle of whisky from the filing cabinet, unscrew the cap, and tilt back the bottle, taking a long drink.

He chuckles. "It's not that bad. It's cute. You're overreacting, which is exactly why she didn't tell you."

"Please explain how this is 'cute.' This is permanent. She shouldn't be allowed to make these kinds of decisions."

"Look, Garrett has been doing my tattoos for years. What was I supposed to do when she asked me for advice? Let her go to a back alley shop with dark rooms and dirty needles? You should thank me for going with her."

I roll my eyes. "Oh, sorry. Thanks for letting some man old enough to be her father put his hands on my daughter."

"She's eighteen and—"

"Don't remind me. I know. She can make her own decisions. Thanks to you and everyone else for bringing up that fact. As if I could ever forget she's legally an adult." _And doesn't need me_ , I think to myself, but don't air my disappointment, as Lily takes another step away from me and on her own.

"It's just a tattoo, Em. I don't know why you're getting so upset. It isn't like anyone can see it on her hip."

"Are you telling me she pulled open her pants for a stranger? In the middle of a shop? Fuck! I know those places. All the guys linger a little longer than necessary and move closer for a better look."

"Garrett isn't a stranger, and last time I checked, you can't tattoo through denim."

"Oh, God." I take another long swig.

"Lighten up. It's one small, pink cupcake."

"Until the next one. And the one after that. Please explain why she didn't ride with you back here?"

"She wanted to stick around and talk with Sasha about piercings. Riley said he would drop her off here when she was through."

"Piercings? What the fuck, Edward? She has enough piercings. IN. HER. EARS."

"You know, that's up to her."

"And who the fuck is Riley?"

"Garrett's son. He's learning the business and has a great eye. I may let him do my next piece."

"Well, my daughter will not _be_ his next piece. Thanks for nothing, Edward."

The sound of a motorcycle pulling up in front of the shop gets my attention, but the sight of Lily climbing off the back almost has me coming unglued.

Edward laughs at the sight. "You better get that stick out of your ass. Here she comes. I've got a feeling you're about to be the not-cool dad with your current attitude."

I push open the door, heading outside as he follows me.

"Daddy! I want you to meet someone." She pulls off her helmet then pecks the driver on the lips. "This is Riley. Riley, this is my dad, Emmett Cullen."

"Hello, Mr. Cullen."

I nod and give my most intimidating glare.

"I met Riley this afternoon thanks to Uncle Edward."

I shift my glare to Edward who only laughs.

"Hey, Riley. Lily, I need to get back to work. Happy birthday, Princess."

"Thanks, Uncle Edward. I have more good news. I called Aunt Bella, and she's on her way. I want to tell everyone in person."

"Let me make two phone calls then we can meet in your dad's office." He leans over and kisses her forehead then pats my shoulder, turning to walk back inside the building.

"I've got to get back to the shop, Lily," Riley says.

"Okay. Call me tonight?"

"Will do. Later, Sugar." He winks then puckers his lips and Lily kisses him again, but keeps it short.

Riley fires up his motorcycle, gives us a salute, then drives out of the parking lot and disappears into traffic.

"You met this afternoon?"

"Oh, Dad. We have so much in common. Plus, he's incredibly hot. I need to text Heidi. She's never going to believe it. Thank goodness I have pictures."

I'm not sure which has me angrier—his nickname for her or the fact they only met this afternoon and think kissing in front of her father is okay.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Nope. He's single."

Lucky me.

I hold open the door for her. "Let's go inside. I can't wait to hear your good news." I need another shot of whisky, and a chair because my gut tells me I need to be sitting down for this.

"I'm going to call Mom and put her on speaker," she says as we enter my office.

"Great." I sneak a last pull from the bottle before placing it back in my filing cabinet.

We only wait about ten minutes before we've all gathered in my office awaiting Lily's good news. I'm at my desk, while Lily is sitting in one chair on the other side, and Bella and Edward stand next to the windows. Beth is on the speaker of Lily's phone.

"Is this everyone or should I call Grandma or Aunt Alice?" I tease.

"No, Dad. I'll tell them later."

"Well, what's your news?" Bella prompts.

"I've made a decision and I know what I'm doing when I graduate."

"Finally. U-Dub?" I ask hopefully, wanting her to stay close.

"Uh… you know I've applied at a variety of schools and colleges. Some here locally and some farther away. And we've talked about some non-traditional educations. Like the Culinary Institute of America."

Shit.

"You're not staying in Seattle?" I know the CIA has campuses in California, Texas, and New York. California isn't too far away, and at least it's on the West Coast.

"No. I'm not."

"Where are you going, New York?"

"Uh… don't be upset. This is the chance of a lifetime and I'm taking it. I got the email today and I've been accepted."

"To _where_ Lily?" I'm losing my patience with this conversation.

"Le Cordon Bleu… Paris."

The room erupts at once in squeals of celebration with Bella and Edward offering their hugs and congratulations, while I sit stunned in disbelief. Beth chimes in over the phone, gushing over Lily's choice and how she will be the best pastry chef in all of Paris.

A beaming Lily grabs her phone, taking the call off speaker. "I'm going to step outside and finish my call with Mom."

At my nod, she slips from my office and out to the front steps of our building, talking animatedly into her phone.

For as much as her excitement grows, my heart breaks even wider at the news that means I'm losing her.

My eyes find Bella, and I can barely contain my anger. "This is your fault." I point.

"Emmett," Edward warns, standing in front of Bella.

She moves around him. "It's no one's _fault_ , Emmett. This is Lily, choosing what will make her happy."

"And that's leaving her family and Seattle? No. You're the one who's been romanticizing fucking Paris all these years, planting the seeds in her mind. That fucking toy oven. Your damn macarons and that fucking crêpe maker. Then the job working at the bakery. All of those things were your ideas."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?"

"Yes. When are you going to grow up and face the reality that Lily has a mind of her own? You're almost forty-nine. Stop being so selfish and support your daughter's happiness. She loves baking and is great at it. Why would you deny her this opportunity to improve her skills at one of the best schools in the world?"

"Because it's in fucking Paris! She's eighteen for Christ's sake! You wouldn't understand because your boys stayed close, but she's my daughter, Bella. Mine. She's all I have left." My voice breaks on the last word, but I'm not about to let either one see me shed a tear, and storm from my office, heading for the back door where I can get some fresh air. I need to pull it together before I face Lily again and say something I may regret.

-DG-

We're home, and I'm camped out on the couch nursing two fingers of whisky, trying to will away the pain of my broken heart. First Rachel. Now, Lily. Just when I think I've built up enough scar tissue the wound splits open again even wider this time.

"Dad, this has been such an unbelievable day! First, I get a tattoo. Oh, wait. Did you want to see it?"

"No." I stare at the television as I watch a muted version of ESPN's SportsCenter. Maybe I can figure out how to put on the captioning.

"Why not? It's adorable. I thought you would love it."

"Still no." I bring the glass to my lips.

"Maybe later. Anyway, then, I meet Riley. He reminds me of you but better. We were talking after I got my tattoo, and he said I was too sweet, then started calling me, 'Sugar'." She blushes, prompting another eye roll from me.

"You should stay away from guys who can't remember your real name. That's a red flag. I know his type. He's all 'Baby this' or 'Babe that.' It's because he's with too many girls to keep up with their real names."

Lily continues. "He's big and strong, but he's creative, like Uncle Edward. You should see his drawings in the shop. They are incredible."

Fuck. I don't think she's listening to a word I say.

"I'll pass." I sigh.

"Plus, I think he likes me too." She giggles. "He will take over for his dad someday. It's a family business, like yours and Uncle Edward's."

"Great." He's just another punk I will tolerate until the next one comes along.

"Then, the cherry on top of it all—I get accepted into Le Cordon Bleu. Dad, I'm going to be a classically trained pastry chef. Can you believe it? I'll be able to work anywhere in the world."

"Like Seattle?" I perk up a little at the possibility.

"Well, maybe. But who knows, I could work for royalty or presidents. Isn't this exciting?"

"Those people have problems like everyone else." I wave my glass in her direction.

"I'll get to travel and meet new people."

I've had enough new people for today, especially ones named "Riley."

"Mom wants me to come and stay with them again this summer before I leave. Would that be okay?"

"You're asking my opinion _now_?"

"Well, of course. I always want your opinion. Oh! I will need a new passport."

"Add it to the list."

"I don't even know how you move to Paris. Maybe I'll just pack the basics and buy what I need when I get there. I'll miss my Jeep."

"It will be here when you're ready for it."

"Is it okay if I leave everything in my room? I mean, you're not going to go all empty nester on me and sell the house while I'm at school, are you?"

"No."

"Oh, good. Because Heidi's mom is already talking about making her bedroom into a new craft room when Heidi leaves for college."

"Aren't you going to miss your friends?"

"Well, of course. But I'll make new ones."

"When do you have to be in…" The word leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. "...Paris?"

"Classes start the first of October and go through the end of June."

"When will you come home to visit?"

"I don't know the schedule yet, but when I do, we'll figure it out."

"Do you want me to fly over there with you? Get you settled?"

"No. You don't have to do that. I can handle it on my own. I will probably be stuck in some tiny apartment near school, which will be perfect for me, but not really your thing."

"I'm sure there's a Four Seasons Hotel in Paris. I can adapt."

"You've never been to France?"

"No. I've been to other parts of the world for work, but not there."

"Well, maybe you can come visit me after I get settled. I'll miss you."

I look up into her excited blue eyes with a sad, heavy heart. "Oh, Lily. I'll miss you so much. You have no idea."

Her phone vibrates with an incoming text, and her eyes light up when she reads the message.

"Riley wants to take me out for a bite to eat. Is that okay? Or did you have dinner plans for us? I know how you like it to be the two of us for my birthday."

"It's fine. Go have fun." I have my whisky, and Daisy is around here somewhere, which means I won't be alone even if she ignores me.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"After we eat, we may go to a late movie."

"Okay. Your curfew is still midnight."

Lily lets out a deep sigh. "Really? I still have a curfew? But I'm eighteen—"

I raise my eyebrows at her challenge. "And living with me. My house. My rules. Who's paying for the cooking school?"

"You are."

"Then I think you can be home by midnight."

"What if Riley hangs out here with me after curfew? Would that be okay?"

"Lily," I warn. But we both know I'll concede and she's won this one if I know she's home safe.

"Thanks, Dad. You're the best. We won't be loud and we'll just hang out here on the couch."

"Not in your room."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too."

"I need to get ready. Riley said he will be here in ten minutes."

"Great. And always make sure you wear a helmet," I yell after her, as she walks down the hallway.

"I will."

With Lily planning to be out for this evening, I decide on a little TLC of my own. It's time for a house call from my favorite doc-to-be. I should probably call Irina with the way I'm feeling, but it's late and outside of normal business hours. I don't feel like talking, which is all she'll want to do. I feel like drinking and fucking. So I scroll through my contacts until I find Kate's number.

I haven't told anyone about her as she's half my age. Irina would spend countless sessions on this alone, and there's no chance in hell I'm introducing her to Lily. So, I'm breaking a few of Irina's rules. But with Kate, she doesn't have time for all the girly, romantic bullshit. She's all about fucking and isn't in to sticking around after the fact, which works out perfect for me.

 **I'm sick.**

 _That isn't news._

 **I need a doctor.**

 _I know a few. I can send one your way._

 **No. I'm interested in a pretty med school student.**

 _You want me to come over?_

 **Yes.**

 _I'm studying._

 **You're always studying. You need a break.**

 _You're a bad influence._

 **I know.**

 _I can be there in about thirty minutes._

 **Perfect. I'll need mouth-to-mouth.**

 _More like mouth-to-dick._

I tilt back my glass of whisky, emptying its remaining contents as this day is finally taking a turn for the better.

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (49), Lily (18), Beth (37), Edward (47), Bella (45)

Big changes ahead for Lily. She's leaving the nest and Emmett is struggling to find his footing in her life as she moves forward. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. xx

I'm sharing photos and teasers on my website and in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** , on Thursdays. Everyone is welcome to join and get a sneak peek of the next chapter before Sunday's update.


	18. Chapter 18 - Happy 19th Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C18 - Happy 19** **th** **Birthday, Lily**

My watch beeps with a reminder. "Guys, I've got to go."

"Emmett, you just got here. It's still early," Marcus complains, and points toward the television screens. "You'll miss the rest of the game."

"I didn't just get here. It's been two hours. Sorry for being late, but I was working at the office and lost track of time."

"On a Sunday? Man, you can do better than that. I thought you were the boss."

"No matter what my title is, the work still needs to get done—one of the joys of owning your own business. I said I only had time for one drink and I've had two or was it three? Whatever. I've got to get home to call Lily. She should wake up soon, and I want to be the first to wish her 'happy birthday' before she has to go to class."

"Where is she?" Scott asks, refilling everyone's glass but mine.

"Paris. It's a nine-hour time difference." I check my watch and realize I need to hurry if I plan to catch Lily.

"Can't you use your phone? Then you can stay longer," Steve suggests.

"It's dead, and I don't have my charger cord. My laptop is at home, which is how I plan to Facetime her."

"What if I came with you?" The brunette on my lap offers, then goes back to nibbling and kissing my neck. She whispers in my ear, "We can have fun after your call."

Fuck. Her lips are convincing as her ass wiggles against my dick.

"What's your name again?" I pull back, looking over her long, dark hair and blue eyes.

"Carmen."

I should be able to remember that one.

"And Em..." She lowers her voice. "I'm not wearing any panties."

Double fuck.

"Okay, Carmen. Grab your stuff. Let's go." I push her up and off my lap.

"Later, guys." I wave, reaching for Carmen's hand.

"That a boy, Emmett! James would be proud." Marcus claps as I lead her from the VIP section and down the stairs.

We exit the bar, and I pull her toward my newest toy—a bright red Ferrari. Its twin-turbo engine can go from zero to sixty miles per hour in three seconds. For me, it was love at first sight and a key toward healing my broken heart. I finally found a way to turn the engagement ring I bought Rosalie all those years ago into something fun. Out with the old and in with the new. I have a new love—speed. There's nothing like the power at my fingertips when I'm able to drive on the open road, pushing my new love to her limits.

With Lily away in France, I decided it was time to be a little selfish and celebrate my own upcoming birthday of fifty years. The only thing better than driving this sexy piece of modern machinery is sex. But I deserve it, and the ladies like it too.

"This is your car, Em?" Carmen lightly drags a fingertip along the side.

"Yes." I hold the passenger door open and enjoy watching her long shapely legs tuck inside.

She smiles. "How long have you had it?"

"Almost a month." I shut her door and walk around to the driver's side.

I slip into my seat, fasten my seatbelt, and start up the engine. Entering the freeway, I notice traffic is light and realize we should be home in no time for this late at night.

"Maybe we should break it in?" She reaches over, stroking my crotch.

I chuckle, because I've already broken in this car multiple times in the past month, just not with her. But I'm okay with letting her think it's a new idea.

"What did you have in mind?"

Carmen wastes no time pulling my dick from my pants, and I can't stop the moan that rumbles from deep in my chest when she sucks the head of my cock then my entire length into her warm, wet mouth.

While driving is a challenge, I'm an expert at multitasking, but Carmen skillfully pushes me to the edge, and I realize this will be over sooner than I thought.

I can't stop the waves of pleasure rushing through me, as my balls tighten when Carmen picks up the pace, bobbing up and down in my lap. My hips tilt up, and I hold her head in place then release down her throat. She sputters but swallows my load as blue and red lights fill my rearview mirror. The reality of a traffic stop is like a bucket of ice cold water on our fun.

"Fuck, Carmen. Sit up. We've got company." I glance in her direction. "You okay?"

She pulls away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, then clears her throat. "I'm good."

"Can you fix my pants?" I ask, as I pull to the side of the road.

Carmen tucks my cock back inside then zips and refastens my pants.

I can't keep the grin off my face and lean over, kissing her on the cheek. "Shit. That was good. What a time to get pulled over, huh? I hope this is quick because I can't wait to get you home."

She giggles and tugs on her skirt, which gives me an eyeful of her barely covered naked pussy, as an officer approaches my side of the car.

I lower my window. "Good evening, officer."

"License, registration, and proof of insurance." The female voice demands while her flashlight beams in my face, illuminating inside the car.

I remove my driver's license from my wallet, then grab the registration and insurance card from the glove compartment. "Here you go."

She looks over the items then trains her flashlight back on me. "Do you know why I stopped you this evening?"

"No." I turn away as the light is too bright for my already strained eyes.

"Have you been drinking this evening?" she prods, as her flashlight dances over to Carmen.

I've still got my wits about me despite my relaxed state, which I'm positive won't win over this officer at what I'm about to say. "I'm sorry, but someone has advised me not answer your questions."

My eyes flick toward my rearview mirror when a shadow passes in front of the headlights behind me, and I suspect her partner is about to join us.

"I pulled you over for speeding and erratic driving." She nods and backs away from the door. "Step out of the car, please."

She hands my license, registration, and insurance card to the other officer.

I'm not about to offer any information as to what Carmen was doing before being pulled over, which would add indecency charges to my growing list of offences, but I suspect this officer is trying to stick me with a driving under the influence charge. If that's the case, I'll need my phone call, and my night with Carmen will be over.

"Stand over here facing me. I will be administering your first test. Follow my pen with your eyes."

I briefly glance in her direction noticing her height, which is taller than most women, and what looks like red hair in these poorly lit conditions. Even in the darkness, I can tell she's lean and fit with her uniform tailored perfectly to her body. I try, unsuccessfully, to silence a chuckle, but I've got more bad news for her.

"I refuse to take the field sobriety tests." Staring forward, not giving her what she needs to build a case against me, I take a few deep breaths trying to remain relaxed and non-threatening. I'm not interested in this stop going south and being at the other end of her Taser.

She huffs in frustration. "Mr. Cullen, it is in your best interest to take part in these tests."

My best interest. What a joke. I know better. Most people can't pass these tests sober. My lawyer has advised me long ago not to participate if I'm ever stopped, no matter how much I've been drinking.

The officer sighs at my non-compliance, but moves on to the next test giving me directions I won't need. "Please walk in a straight line, heel-to-toe for nine steps then turn and walk the same fashion in the opposite direction."

I refuse to budge from my spot, knowing these tests are subjective observations the officer is using to determine how to charge me. Any bobble or waver in my balance won't work in my favor.

She continues, pushing me to take part in another test. "Please, lift your foot six inches off the ground and point your toe. Keep your arms at your side and look at your foot. You need to hold your foot up for thirty seconds. I'll time you."

When I fail to move from my spot, the officer reaches past me, taking something from the other officer then presents me with a handheld breath device.

An easy smile spreads across my face and I inform her of my intentions. "I refuse to take the breath test."

She shakes her head. "Why are you making this more difficult for yourself? Do you realize by refusing, your license will be suspended immediately?"

I know better than to answer any of her questions; my lawyer has said the roadside breath test is inaccurate. It's better to submit to the chemical test at the station and choose the breath test over the blood test, as he can still argue its inaccuracies.

"It looks like you will be getting a ride down to the station, Mr. Cullen. Place your hands on the trunk." She points toward the rear of my car.

I do as instructed then the officer walks back to speak with Carmen. "Ma'am, have you been drinking?"

"No."

I'm not sure if Carmen's telling the truth, since I didn't see her drinking this evening, but there's the possibility she's on something else. It isn't recommended to lie to officers, but I appreciate her concise answer. I hope she doesn't expand on anything at their prompting.

"My partner called for another car to come pick you up and take you wherever you need to go. Mr. Cullen is going with us down to the station."

"Okay."

The officer returns and pulls out her handcuffs, fastening them to my wrists. "Mr. Cullen, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"A flatbed recovery vehicle should arrive shortly to remove your car from the side of the road, as it will be impounded indefinitely."

Those fuckers better not leave a scratch on my new car.

The officer walks me to the rear of the police cruiser and opens the back door, guiding me inside, as another squad car arrives, pulling in front of the Ferrari.

"I didn't get your name," I ask once I'm seated, as I suspect my lawyer will ask me the names of the arresting officers. He has a lot of connections for situations like this one, and I'm smart enough to pay for those.

"It's Officer Denali and my partner is Officer Cheney." She reaches over, buckling my seatbelt in place.

I'm momentarily distracted by her incredible scent, then I glance toward the front seat where her partner has rejoined us.

He turns, looking back over his shoulder, giving me a nod. "Nice car."

I jerk my head in his direction, trying to hold on to my right to silence. It's difficult when I'm more curious than I should be about my arresting officer, and it isn't Officer Cheney.

It's a short trip to the station where I'm informed I will need to submit to either a breath or blood test. I finally choose the breath test, but can't tell from Officer Denali's reaction if my results are good or bad. My photo is taken and I'm fingerprinted then taken to a cell.

I step inside the dirty, cramped space, which holds a bunk bed and a toilet. "When will I get to make a phone call?"

Officer Denali slams the door shut. "Patience, Mr. Cullen. You've created a lot of paperwork for us. I'll let you know."

I take a seat on the nasty-looking mattress and wait. Unfortunately, with this evening's turn of events, I know I've missed being the first to wish Lily "happy birthday," but once business hours start, I hope I'll be home by afternoon at the latest. Lily is probably in class now, and I've got to figure out my next steps for getting out of here.

I have no idea how much time passes before Officer Denali returns; I had nodded off for what could be minutes or hours.

"Mr. Cullen, come with me." She produces a key and unlocks my cell.

"No cuffs this time?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

She chuckles then smirks. "It figures. You probably liked wearing those."

"I'll never tell." I wink.

She leads me to an office area where I point toward a table.

"What's with the party decorations and cake?"

"I'm retiring. Twenty-five years on the force."

I follow her to a desk in the middle of the room where she waves at an empty chair.

"Take a seat."

"You look too young to be retiring from anything." I hope she'll appreciate my compliment.

She only smirks. "I joined as a babe."

I eye her carefully, noticing how pretty she is out here in the light, and try to turn on the charm. "Maybe you can help me with something I've been trying to figure out. Are you the 'good cop' or the 'bad cop'?"

She grins and shuffles through a stack of papers without answering my question. "Your driver's license has been automatically suspended due to your refusal of the field tests and roadside breathalyzer, even though we got a reading here. You have twenty days to request an administrative hearing for reinstating your license. Here is the summons with your court date. You're being charged with a misdemeanor DUI, but even without a phone call, you have someone who has shown up to see you home. You must have special connections."

"Who?" I look around not recognizing anyone nearby.

"He's waiting out in the lobby. I need several signatures from you then you are free to go." She offers me a pen.

"No bail hearing? I thought I would be here until late morning or afternoon." I sign the papers, then Officer Denali hands me a large envelope with my personal items.

She shakes her head. "As a first-time offender, you're being granted something called 'own recognizance' release, which means no bail money needs to be paid or bond posted. This page here is you promising in writing to appear. You get to keep your money in your wallet for now. But don't worry, if you are convicted, there will be plenty of fines and fees for you to pay, plus time to serve. Mr. Cullen, take my advice—don't go on any trips and stay in the area. If you fail to appear, they will issue an arrest warrant."

"I think that's just fancy talk that you will miss me. You have to admit, I've been a model prisoner. Maybe we should have coffee together some time? Or doughnuts?" I chuckle, playing into the stereotype.

"Do I look like I eat doughnuts?" She shakes her head as we both stand. "Never mind. I'll see you in court, Mr. Cullen. Bring your lawyer."

I grin, pocketing my wallet and phone then shake her hand. "It's a date."

I walk toward the main entrance, but she stops me before I get to the door.

"And Emmett? I'm the bad cop. Today, you got lucky." She grins then returns to her desk.

With her use of my first name, I know I've made more progress with her than I originally thought possible. I'm not buying her bad cop claim. She's interested, which could be fun, as I've never dated a cop. After a final glance in her direction, I push open the door with a huge smile on my face, finding Edward waiting on the other side. "Hey."

"Emmett," he says, but his expression changes from relief to confusion. "You okay? Why are you so happy?"

I wave off his concern, but I'm already looking forward to the next time I see Officer Denali. "I'm fine. How did you find out?"

"Marcus called me. Somebody else was with you in the car?"

I nod. "A woman—Carmen somebody. I don't know her last name."

"Apparently, she went back to the bar where you were hanging out and found Marcus, telling him what happened. He called his brother then me. Is it a DUI charge?"

"Yeah. They didn't let me call Aro, but I followed his advice from years ago, when he was telling me about how no one sober can pass those tests."

Edward jerks his head toward the exit. "Good call. Let's get out of here."

I continue once we're outside the station. "I refused the tests, which means they suspended my license, but I knew that would happen. I waited until they brought me here to do the breath test. Aro said to drag out the time as long as I could and he would work out the rest. My paperwork says I blew a 0.075%. Even though it's under the legal limit of 0.08%, they are charging me."

"Aro will fix it."

"I hope so. Impound doesn't open for another five hours, but maybe you can help me get my Ferrari back home later today?"

Edward pats me on the back and points in the direction of his vehicle. "Trust me brother, I wouldn't miss a chance to drive your car."

I open the door, climbing into the passenger seat as he slides into the driver's side.

"Of course you wouldn't. I was trying to get home to call Lily for her birthday, but I got tied up with Marcus and the gang. We had a few drinks then there were girls."

Edward pauses, looking me over. "You think you should be hanging out with them again?"

I shrug. "They're much tamer than they used to be, and James is out of the picture on the other side of the country. Anyway, I finally get out of there with Carmen, and the woman can't keep her mouth to herself. Driving wasn't easy, and I got pulled over for speeding and erratic driving. Then they kept fishing for the DUI charge. Thank goodness I didn't perform any of their tests. It's hard to beat the dash video when it gets played in court."

He backs out of the parking spot and pulls onto the road. "All of this because of a blowjob?"

"Edward, it was a good one." I look out the window into the darkness as most of Seattle sleeps.

"When was the last time you saw Dr. Federov?" he asks out of the blue.

"Irina? I don't know. A while."

"Maybe it's time to get back to your regular appointments? I think you should call her."

I sigh, not wanting to start those sessions again, as the last few she was pushing for me to consider medication for my depression. I balked at the idea and cancelled my standing appointment, thinking maybe the days of needing to talk with Irina were over. "All I know is I need to call Lily before the day over there gets away from me."

"And Aro. You need to call him too. Let's get you home, then we'll come back later for your car."

"Thanks, man, for helping me out. I hope Bella's not upset about you leaving in the middle of the night to come down here."

"Emmett, it's what I do, and she understands."

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (50), Lily (19), Edward (48), Bella (46)

Many of you saw this coming. Is it enough of a wakeup call for Emmett? Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. xx

Here are some of the amazing stories I'm reading right now. If you aren't, you should check them out.

 **La Sua Bella Mente (Her Beautiful Mind)** by hikinggurl

After a devastating personal and professional betrayal, Bella returns to the only place she feels safe and happy—the mountains of Georgia. A spur-of-the-moment decision to hike the Appalachian Trail offers her the opportunity to regain her confidence, self-worth, and perhaps a deeper appreciation for the uniqueness of her beautiful mind. AH Bella, Edward HEA (eventually)

13047241/1/La-Sua-Bella-Mente-Her-Beautiful-Mind

 **Light Breaks, Sun Shines** by aspire2write

Three years ago, Bella was taken and disappeared without a trace. The world thought she'd been lost forever, but Edward found her. She feared returning to a world that had moved on without her, but Edward vowed to be by her side. He would help her learn about life and maybe one day, in the future, about love. Sequel to Do Not Go Gentle

13247918/1/Light-Breaks-Sun-Shines

 **Cullen's Big Rig** by purplec305

He gets the job done.

13278163/1/Cullen-s-Big-Rig

 **His Own Personal Brand of Heroine** by Honeymoon Edward

When Edward Cullen first arrived in Hollywood, he didn't have a clue; four years later, and he still doesn't. It's a good thing his personal assistant is Bella Swan. This fic was written in honor of my pre-reader, K's, birthday. BxE, HEA

13272578/1/His-Own-Personal-Brand-of-Heroine


	19. Chapter 19 - Happy 20th Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C19 - Happy 20** **th** **Birthday, Lily**

(blaring horn)

"… _Lily…"_

(blinding lights)

"… _Laurent…"_

(squealing tires)

"… _Rachel…"_

(violent bang)

"… _Isaac…"_

(shattering glass)

"… _getting married…"_

(crunching metal)

My eyes flutter open to the darkness and deafening silence as I wonder where I am.

I'm disoriented by my surroundings, but shivering cold as I listen to the sound of rain pattering against metal.

There's a bloody taste in my mouth and I try to move, but when I do, there's immediate pain in some areas and numbness in others.

A burning chemical smell overrides all of my senses as sirens wail in the distance.

"Over here! He's moving," someone shouts.

It feels like hours pass as I fade then wake to noises around me.

The darkness changes as lights flicker blue then red.

A den of muffled voices can be heard until one is louder than the others. "Let's try to cut him out."

"Ambulance will be here in five minutes," another voice shares.

"Hold on, buddy. We'll have you out of here as quick as possible. Bring the spreader."

My eyes close and my head falls back against the headrest. My mind tries to make sense of the swirling thoughts and voices around me until they fade into silence and I give into a deep, satisfying sleep.

-DG-

Beep-beep.

Beep-beep.

I'm annoyed at a repetitive beeping sound I hear.

I try to open my eyes to figure out where the alarm is coming from, but they feel like they are glued shut.

Beep-beep.

Beep-beep.

The exhaustion is overwhelming, but I need to stop the alarm or I'll never get back to sleep. I try opening my eyes once again, but when I do, it's bright and I realize I'm not at home.

"I think he's waking up. Go tell the nurse and call Lily," a soft female voice instructs.

I hear a door opening and closing while it feels like someone is holding my hand, and I squeeze it to check.

There's a gasp and a muffled sob. "Emmett, sweetheart. It's Mom. You're in the hospital."

The sound of the door opening and closing happens again then another soothing, female voice speaks. "The ladies at the desk said someone will be in shortly. I'll step outside and call Lily. She'll want to know he's awake."

"He squeezed my hand. I think he can hear me. Maybe we should lower the shade and it will be easier on his eyes as he wakes up."

Mom.

It's my mom.

She's here—wherever here is.

"I should call Tanya and let her know too."

The voice sounds familiar, and it's easier when I open my eyes this time.

I recognize the woman immediately. "Beh—" I try, but my throat is dry and I'm unable to form the word.

"Maybe some water." Mom brings a bent straw to my mouth.

I take a few sips then nod once.

It's Bella.

Bella's here, too.

I blink my eyes a few times and hope for them to focus better as I try to sit up.

"Don't move, Emmett. Let me raise the bed a little." Mom presses a button, making it a million times easier to be upright.

"Ben will want to question him now he's awake." Bella sounds distraught. "Maybe I should call Aro first, then Edward."

"That sounds like a good idea, sweetheart."

"I'll be out in the hallway if you need me."

"Okay." Mom watches Bella leave then focuses back on me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"What do you remember?"

"Uh… nothing." I try to think of the last thing I was doing. "Lily's birthday. I was Facetiming her at the house."

Mom nods. "Then what happened?"

"I don't know. We were talking." I search my memory for anything... then remember a bit of the conversation. "She's getting married?" I ask, confused.

"No, she isn't. Lily has a new boyfriend, though. Did she tell you?"

"A new boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"The American?"

"No. He's old news. This one is French. Do you remember her telling you the name?"

"I don't know." I try to recall our conversation, as there's a knock on the door.

"I hear somebody's awake?" An older woman enters the room and comes to my bedside, checking on the beeping of the monitors. "I think we can put these on silent for now. I'm Claire, your nurse. How are you feeling?"

For the first time since waking, I lift my head to look down at my body. My left arm and leg are both in casts. I try to wiggle those fingers and toes, but feel nothing.

"Shit. What the hell happened?" I stare in disbelief as an alarm wails.

Claire reaches up to silence the noise. "Try to calm down, Emmett. Are you in any pain?"

"I don't know." I look up at their curious faces.

"The pain relievers we gave you should wear off in the next thirty minutes and we need to stay ahead of your pain. There's no reason to suffer in silence."

There's another knock at the door and a glimpse of my past walks to the end of my bed with an electronic hand-held chart.

"Mr. Cullen. It's good to see you're awake."

"Kate." I sigh in relief.

"The attending will be in to see you in a little while, but I can go over your injuries with you."

"You're a doctor?"

"Resident."

"Emmett, I will wait outside with Bella while she calls to let everyone know you're awake. I'll be back later," Mom says.

I nod, as Nurse Claire follows her outside the room, leaving me with Kate.

"I told you I was sick." I laugh at my old joke I always used to get her in my bed, but grab my side when the pain becomes too great.

She grins, taking the chair next to my bed. "I'll make a note in your history that nothing's new in last two years for my favorite patient."

"You're still beautiful. I liked it when we played doctor." I reach up barely touching a long wave of blonde hair.

"I know you did, but now we aren't playing." Kate smirks, switching into doctor mode. "Mr. Cullen, you arrived in the emergency room early this morning after being cut from your automobile. Any headache?"

I shake my head, but feel a little dizzy at the movement, and close my eyes to try to will away the nauseous feeling. "What's with the Mr. Cullen talk?"

"Are you going to be sick?" She reaches for a pan next to the bed.

Fuck. She can read me so easily.

"No. I hope not." My eyelids flutter open when she shifts to standing and leans over me.

"I'm trying to be professional, _Mr. Cullen_." Kate pauses, takes out a penlight, and examines my eyes. "I believe we can also add concussion to your list, but I will do a thorough assessment and interview later."

"I can't wait. You said a car accident?"

She nods. "You have sustained cuts to your face and neck, which required a few stitches. We reset your dislocated shoulder then cast your left arm and leg as we found multiple fractures after X-ray. You also have cracks in your ribs, a few hairline fractures in the left side of your pelvis, and some bruising from the seatbelt."

"Shit. It sounds like some crash."

"The airbag saved your life. Your memory and vision may be fuzzy for a few days. Any trouble with your hearing?"

"No. At least I don't think so."

"Good." Kate makes notes on my chart then stops looking concerned. "Emmett—"

"What is it?"

"We took blood samples when you arrived."

"Yeah?"

"Even if you aren't at fault for the crash, your blood alcohol level was well over the limit."

"Fuck. Any chance the cops don't have a copy of my blood results?"

"As your friend, my best advice is to talk with your lawyer."

"Okay."

"I need to check on my other patients, but I wanted to come and see you before I return with the attending. I didn't want you to be surprised at me showing up out of the blue."

"Thanks. You're a sight for sore eyes." She still looks as good as I remember maybe better.

"That won't be the only thing sore when the pain relievers wear off. Don't be a hero. Ask for relief. Also an Officer Cheney has been here twice asking about you. I'm positive he has questions."

"Well, I don't have answers. So, he will be disappointed."

"It may come back to you in bits and pieces. Don't rush it."

"I'm exhausted."

"Try to sleep. It won't be easy with us constantly checking on you now you're awake, but any rest you can get will help your recovery and get you out of here sooner rather than later."

"Now I know you're here, I'm in no rush." I smile, letting my head fall back against the pillow.

"Always such a smooth talker. I've got to go." Kate winks and stands to leave, squeezing my hand.

I watch her walk out the door and drift off once more. I wake in pain and know I've pushed it too long, needing more medication immediately. After pressing the call button, Claire arrives with the relief I need. She's finishing giving me a once-over, when there's a knock on the door. It opens and Tanya sticks her head in the room.

She smiles. "You are awake. Are you up for a visitor?"

"Sure. Are you alone?" I ask, and hope I'm not too obvious at wanting to avoid her former co-worker.

"Yes, who else would be with me?" she asks, confused.

"I heard Officer Cheney wants to chat."

"Emmett, I don't know how many times I have to tell you. We weren't partners, and I was only filling in the night we pulled you over. Bella is the one who called me and said you were awake. I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by. How are you feeling?"

I shrug then smile. "I've got the good drugs."

Tanya and I have been casually dating for the past few months, but she's been a stickler about my drinking and keeping me at arm's length, which is why things aren't more serious. I don't need another person hounding me about anything else. Irina has been up my ass about every little detail of my life, ever since I started having sessions with her again.

Tanya slides into the chair next to my bed, and we sit in silence until she makes a confession. "I saw pictures of the Ferrari. You're lucky to be alive. Broadside collisions are the worst ones."

This confirms she still has her connections in the police department and is using them, whether she wants to admit it or not.

I sigh. "I have no idea what happened. The last thing I remember is talking to Lily, and I was home."

She narrows her eyes, then tilts up her chin. "Were you drinking?"

I shake my head. "I don't remember."

"Emmett, you're a highly functioning al—"

"Tanya, stop." I cut her off, knowing where she's headed with this conversation before we go round and round again.

"You need help," she states.

"I'm—"

"You need more than you're getting now. What you're doing isn't working. There are some great places, Emmett. They can get you sober and help you figure out how to stay that way."

My anger builds because we've had this argument many times. "I'm not an alcoholic."

"So the next time you get behind the wheel with a blood alcohol level over the legal limit, what should we do? Tell me, Emmett, because I don't have a clue how to stop you when you don't give a damn about yourself or anyone else around you. Are we waiting for you to kill yourself or someone else? How will your daughter like visiting you in prison when you're sentenced and guilty of murder? Or maybe she'll be at your graveside? Because you and I both know you're spiraling, and until you get treatment, there _will_ be a next time—or a last time."

"That isn't fair. You leave Lily out of this, Tanya."

"Is this rock-bottom? Or are we still waiting for something worse to happen?"

"I'm fine."

She waves a hand toward my casted arm and leg. "You don't look fine. As a matter of fact, you look pretty fucked up."

"It was an accident—bad timing. I'm positive."

"You think this is a fucking coincidence? How much more of a sign can the universe give you? You ran a red light while more than legally drunk."

"You don't know that."

"Apparently, I know more than you. The traffic cameras don't lie. The driver who hit your car was sober, as were the eyewitnesses. Where were you headed? The liquor store? Oh right, you have no memory of what happened."

"So much for retiring. You seem to be on the case— _my_ case." I huff, but know if what she says is true I'm in deep this time. I can only hope no one other than me was hurt and Aro can save my ass once again.

"What am I supposed to do, Emmett? I thought we were trying to make this work between us. You know how I feel about your drinking. Am I not supposed to care? Have you given up on us? You're worrying your mother sick. Bella and Edward can see you deteriorating into another world right before their eyes and they are powerless to stop it. Lily has no idea how bad it is, but I would guess after this accident, she will have some new insight."

"I don't have a problem. I'm not going to stop drinking,"

"Denial for you too, I see. Now is it, can't or won't stop drinking?"

"There's no difference."

"Emmett, that's where you're wrong. There's a huge difference. And I will not stand by and let you throw your life away. We may never be more than friends, but I will do everything in my power to be the best damn friend you've got, because everyone around you is enabling your drinking. Your family fills the avoidance and denial camp, while your friends keep you out to all hours of the night, doing God knows what with God knows who. And what about the times when you're at home drinking alone? I see it so clearly, but you don't. Is there even a point where you stop drinking? Or is it all day now?"

"I'm sober at work," I defend.

"Are you sure about that? A hangover is an impairment."

"You don't know what I'm dealing with every day. I've lost everything. Lily's gone and—"

"Not everything. Trust me. That's where you're wrong. I've lived a lifetime filled with lies and broken promises. You have no idea what it's like for a child or teenager living in an uncontrollable situation where you don't know if it will be a good day or a bad one. The mood swings—God, the mood swings. The good days are fantastic. They make you feel not so fucked up, like the possibility of a real family is within your reach. The bad days—well, they are filled with nothing but physical and emotional pain. I know those days. I do. I've lived that life with the most tragic consequences possible, because I not only lost my father to addiction but also my mother at his hands.

"She made all the typical excuses for him. 'Daddy's job is stressful,' or 'he's just had a little too much to drink.' My mother worked two jobs to give the three of us the basics while he was hell-bent on drinking every penny he earned. She would hide the bottles when she found them—pour them out when he wasn't around, but that never stopped him from buying more. God forbid, if he caught her pouring his money down the drain, because the beatings were...heartbreaking. I listened to her fear and anguish, silently begging him to stop.

"I was filled with guilt and shame, thinking I needed to do something, anything to stop this crazy cycle we were on, but I was a kid. I didn't know how. Maybe I should have confided in a teacher or someone, but I didn't. I stayed silent because I knew if I didn't, it would get worse.

"At one time, I idolized my father; he was my everything and the reason I became a cop. I guess you could say I was a Daddy's Girl following in her father's footsteps. I always held out hope that one day things would turn around for him and us.

"Then one day, the beatings did stop, but I wasn't there. I wasn't there to lock her away and nurse her wounds while he slept it off. I wasn't there, but I had the money and a plan only to find I was too late. Too late to save her. Too late to save him. I failed them both, but I will not fail you.

"You may hate me during this process, but please, Emmett, let me help you. Let me be your friend. You don't need alcohol, but I know all too well how difficult it is to walk away from something that has become an addiction. Say the word and I'll make the arrangements. We'll get you clean and sober. You'll have therapy and peer support. Your family and me. I'll be there every step of the way. I won't let you relapse. I promise."

I stare into her eyes filled with hope. "You think I'm worth saving?"

"I know you are," she states confidently. "But you can't do this for me or Lily or your family. You have to do it for you."

A life without alcohol. I can't imagine what that looks like.

"Your father—" she starts.

I hold up my hand, stopping her from continuing. She had to play the father card. That one word allows me to imagine what it _would_ look like.

Carlisle Cullen was an honorable man who built a family business with a strong work ethic and a friendly smile. He provided for his family and loved his wife and children unconditionally. He was never a man out of control and always had a kind word for everyone he met. He wouldn't be proud of the man I am today, but he would still believe in me despite my shortcomings—a lot like Tanya does. Maybe he's the reason she's here and there is some higher power at work, hoping to save me from myself.

I let out a deep sigh and nod. "Okay, make the arrangements. When they say I can leave, I'll go to wherever you think they can help me. Let's hope we're not both wasting our time and money."

"We aren't. I'm positive. Thank you, Emmett—for trusting me. I won't let you down."

 **A/N** : Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (51), Lily (20), Tanya (47), Edward (49), Bella (47), Esme (77)

Emmett has really made a mess of things, but with Tanya by his side there's hope she can help him turn everything around. Do you think she will be able to make a difference? Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. xx

Are you reading the **Commander-in-Chief** Contest entries? They are amazing! There are a large variety of one-shots posted to their account with some fantastic presidents waiting to win you over. You can read them on FFn or join the Commander in Chief Contest Facebook group for all the information and links to the entries. Public Voting is May 27, 2019 to June 14, 2019. Winners announced June 28, 2019 live at TFMU St. Louis and in the contest Facebook group.

u/11932553/Commander-In-Chief-Contest


	20. Chapter 20 - Happy 21st Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C20 - Happy 21** **st** **Birthday, Lily**

"Emmett." Beth leans in to kiss my cheek. "This place is gorgeous. Our suite is breathtaking."

"Hey, you like it?" I pause, looking around at our accommodations at the Four Seasons Hotel for the weekend. It's nice and what I expect from the Four Seasons Hotels I've stayed at in other countries.

"Like it? I love it. I don't think I've ever stayed at any place this nice and probably never will. Thank you for inviting us along."

"George." I nod, offering my hand.

"Emmett." Beth's husband gives me a firm handshake then looks around. "This is quite the hotel."

"First time to Paris?"

"Yeah."

"It's Tanya's first time too. I told Lily we wouldn't miss her graduation for the world."

George grins. "And here we all are. Where's your better half?"

"Tanya should be along shortly. She is finishing getting ready. I wanted to come down and wait for Lily, as she said they were about ten minutes away."

"I'm excited to meet Laurent," Beth adds.

"Well, that makes one of us."

"Oh, Emmett. He seems like a wonderful man, and Lily is quite taken with him. They have so much in common."

I roll my eyes at her optimism. "There's a reason for the saying _opposites attract_. How wonderful can he be with a name like Laurent? And if I hear the words 'Laurent says' one more time I'm going to lose it. I doubt he's good enough for her."

A welcome voice joins our group. "Hello, everyone. You aren't harping on Laurent again, are you, Emmett?"

"Tanya, you look lovely." Beth gives her a hug.

Tanya pulls away, admiring Beth's dress. "As do you." Then turns, holding out her hand to George. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Do we want to wait in the bar?" George suggests, pointing in that direction.

"Or out here in the lobby?" Tanya offers, waving her hand toward an empty couch and chairs, facing the main entry door, as she knows how anxious I am to see Lily.

Before we can settle into the chairs, there's a squeal followed by, "Daddy!"

I look in the direction of the front entrance to see Lily grinning from ear-to-ear and moving as fast as possible in too high-heeled shoes toward our direction.

I open my arms and sweep her up into a huge hug, spinning her around. "Lily, it's been too long."

"Dad, don't be ridiculous. We talk all the time, just moments ago in fact."

Setting her back on the ground, a movement over her shoulder causes my eyes to narrow and focus on Lily's boyfriend, Laurent.

George chuckles from beside me at my instant change in demeanor. George is a big guy and together I hope we give off the "don't fuck with Lily or us vibe."

He's the first to break ranks and extends his hand—traitor. "Hi, I'm George Miller, Lily's step-dad."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Laurent Dubois." Laurent pauses then focuses on me. "And you are Lily's father. I have heard so much about you. May I call you, Emmett?"

He's leaner than I thought he would be and about five inches shorter—around Edward's height. I stand a little taller hoping the bulk of my size and height will make a lasting impression. "I am, and it's Mr. Cullen."

"Daddy! Ignore him, Laurent. He's always such a joker." Lily links her arm with Laurent's. "Are we ready for dinner?"

I don't point out I wasn't joking, but smile and nod toward Le Cinq. "After you."

Our meal is top-notch—full of haute cuisine and impeccable service. Tanya and Beth ooh and ah over every plate placed in front of them while Lily takes time to explain what she knows about each dish after three years of culinary training.

During her first two years at Le Cordon Bleu, she took classes from October through June. Eager to finish her classes early and conclude her training, Lily took her final year of classes from July through March without a summer break, which is why we're here to attend her graduation and celebrate her success. It also is close to her birthday, which I love sharing with her, as we never seem to get enough time alone.

There's plenty of polite conversation during our meal, but the entire time, I'm on edge. I glance around the table while sipping my club soda with lime and try to figure out what I'm missing, as I listen in on everyone's conversations. I'm no closer to loosening the knot in my stomach, when Lily taps her knife on the side of her glass to get our attention.

"Okay, everyone. I have an exciting announcement," she starts. "But first, thank you for being here to celebrate my graduation together. It's a birthday present I could never imagine in my wildest dreams. Thank you, Dad, for making it all possible."

I give her a nod, then she continues.

"Now, for my good news… I've been offered a position immediately after graduation."

Oh, God. Please let it be Seattle. Or even New York. Somewhere closer.

"What kind of position, and where, Lily?" Beth asks excitedly.

Lily grins; looking back at Laurent who gives her an encouraging nod and wraps his arm around the back of her seat.

"Pastry chef for Chez Dubois, here in Paris. Can you believe it?" She beams.

My heart breaks a little more at the location. Paris. I'm never getting my girl back.

"That name sounds familiar," Tanya wonders aloud from beside me.

"It should. It's Laurent's. His family offered me the position at their restaurant, well, bistro. The place is small and cozy. We should all go visit while you're here. I already fit in with everyone and my French is getting better every day," Lily gushes.

"Laurent owns the restaurant?" I ask, realizing he's the reason Lily isn't coming back home.

"His family does."

"Laurent, I didn't know you were a chef?" George questions.

That's news to me too.

Laurent clears his throat. "No, I'm not. I run the business side of the restaurant and two other bakeries we have in the city."

"Dad, you have to take Aunt Bella some of their macarons. She will love them," Lily assures.

Beth raises her glass. "Congratulations, Lily. I hope you will be very happy there. To Lily, everyone."

"To Lily." We repeat the toast and clink glasses as everyone offers their congratulations at the news.

Beth, Tanya, and Lily return to discussing sights to see during our short visit here, while George asks Laurent about the history of his family's restaurant.

I smile when it's expected and nod when I should, but all I can think about is escaping this table. The pull to the bar is so great right now, I'm not sure I can stop myself if I set one foot past the doorway.

"Are we finished eating?" Beth looks around at our empty plates. "How about we wind down and visit a little more at Le Bar?"

Tanya nods. "We can have dessert and coffee in the lounge area there. It looked comfy with those leather seats. What do you think, Emmett?"

I give her a quick kiss, then whisper, "Thank you for steering it in the right direction. I'll make the arrangements." I wave over our server, telling her of our intentions. She happily accommodates our small group, asking for a few minutes before we move locations.

It looks like I will get a chance to test my eight months of sobriety, which in the past has been challenging at every turn. Thankfully, I won't be alone. As if she can read my mind, Tanya's hand slides into mine, giving a gentle squeeze of support, while I contemplate this crazy past year.

When I was released from the hospital, I lived for three months at a place called The Haven. Aro and Tanya made the arrangements, keeping me within the state of Washington, which was a stipulation from the court. With the successful completion of the program, all charges against me due to the accident were dropped. My insurance covered the damage to the other vehicle, and I hurt no one other than myself. I got lucky, but the truth is, Aro is a superb lawyer.

It took two weeks to get through detox then another month before I moved into a different housing area. There, I transitioned gradually toward reentering society and the temptations of regular daily life. I could come and go, which was great when I could finally have my leg and arm casts removed, but I had my doubts about how I would handle everything when I was thrust back into my old life and around my old friends. I wished I could say everything was smooth sailing, but it was only a month back home when I fell off the wagon and into a bottle of whisky, while trying to drown my sorrows.

I'd never been so mad at a wedding invitation in my life, and it wasn't even addressed to me, but to Lily. I saw the return address and opened it, anyway. Rachel was getting married to some guy named Isaac, and she wanted Lily to attend the wedding in Florida. I was devastated and couldn't believe I was the last to know, finding out only by accident.

All of those times when she told me getting married wasn't important were lies. I knew it deep in my gut. She wanted to get married, but not to me. I wasn't good enough. I wasn't the one for her—the right one, and it was a knockout punch. Irina was right. We never stood a chance.

I have no idea where I got the bottle, but when I woke up, I was in my bed fully clothed with Tanya and nursing a horrible hangover. She took care of me and has been by my side ever since.

When I made it six months sober, we celebrated with some of the most amazing sex I can ever remember having. Maybe it was because it had been so long, but I was happy to find everything in proper working order since my accident. Things are great between us, but she's given me a new incentive for being sober a year—she plans to move in with me.

While I'm excited at the possibility, I'm also worried that something like Lily's news will derail me. I know fucking up is always a possibility. It only took a wedding invitation last time. Every day is a new challenge, but I keep trying, which my sponsor, Harry, tells me is most important.

"We're ready for you now, Mr. Cullen," our server informs me.

"Thanks."

"We'll be in with your special dessert in a few moments." She smiles then points us in the direction of the bar.

"Fantastic."

Lily perks up. "Special dessert? I heard that, Dad."

"We'll see what they've come up with for a new pastry chef's birthday from Le Cordon Bleu." I wink.

"The pressure they must be under in the kitchen," Lily teases.

"You would know."

As everyone files out of the restaurant and toward the bar, Lily hangs back to walk with me.

"How are you doing, Dad? Your limp is better since I was home during the holidays."

"Unless I overdo it, then there's a pain in my hip, which makes it more pronounced. The doctor said I will always have it. But as for drinking, I'm taking it one day at a time. I feel guilty, as I should be buying you your first drink, since you're a legal drinker now, but I'm sorry, that's really not possible."

I think back to the kegger we had for my twenty-first birthday and shake my head, knowing that it wasn't my first taste of alcohol, as I had been drinking in high school too.

"Dad, I've been legal for a long time here in Europe, but don't worry, it's not really my thing unless I need to use something as an ingredient for work." She pauses at the entrance of the bar, glancing over at the selection of tempting bottles along the wall. "Remember, we're only having coffee. You've got this."

"I know, but it's still there. It isn't like my desire goes away and certain things trigger me."

My mouth waters at the thought of two fingers of whisky and the possibility of a Macallan has me licking my lips, when I spy a bottle. The woodsy, spicy scent. The bitterness and the sweet.

Lily grabs my arm, stopping me from following after our group. "Dad, is it my fault? Me being in Paris or was it because I told you about Rachel?"

"You told me about Rachel?" I crinkle my brow in confusion, thinking I only learned of Rachel's wedding after I left rehab and returned home to find the invitation in my mailbox.

"Yes, don't you remember? It was during our conversation before your accident. You said it was fine when we were talking on the phone and that you hoped she was happy. Then things got a little weird, and you said you had to go."

"Uh, I'm not sure." I try to think back, wondering if my conversation with Lily on her birthday last year was the catalyst that caused me to have the accident.

She waits as I try to recall anything, but I'm not coming up with the answer.

"I don't know, Lily. Everything is just blank, but I don't want you thinking for a second you're the reason for my issues. Trust me. I had lots of issues long before you came along. If anything you saved me and helped to keep me on the straight and narrow."

"And now you have Tanya."

"I do."

"I'm glad you aren't alone. Do you love her?"

I look over where Tanya is laughing and talking with Beth, George, and Laurent.

"I have no idea. I'm fighting a lot of battles and I know it's easier with her than without her."

"I think she loves you. Has she said it?"

"No."

Lily sighs. "Don't freak out, okay?"

"I'll try not."

"I love Laurent. He tells me every morning…" She pauses, waiting expectantly for me to connect the dots. "...and every night."

I shake my head then shrug. "And? I think I'm missing the punchline."

"We're living together. I should have told you long before now, but there was never a right time. You were in treatment and recovering from your injuries then trying to get back into your normal routine at home and work. I should have told you when I was home for the holidays, but I didn't want you to worry about me."

"For how long?" I wonder.

"Almost a year."

"Wow. That means you were living together almost right after you met? I don't feel good about that, Lily." I think I need to sit down as the pain in my hip has spread to my heart. I move over toward two empty chairs along the wall.

Lily follows me, taking a seat next to mine. "Dad, I know you don't believe in it, but I do. Aunt Bella told me a long time ago it was a possibility. For years, I was skeptical and felt no connection other than crushes that faded quickly with the guys I dated. But when I saw Laurent, it was love at first sight. I've been head over heels ever since. And I knew you wouldn't like it, but I wanted to come clean."

"How old is he?"

Lily is slow to answer. "I'm twenty-one. The age difference shouldn't matter."

"Lily." I warn. "I know exactly how old you are. How old is he?"

"Thirty-two."

"Eleven years."

"Grandpa was nine years older than Grandma. Uncle Jasper is eight years older than Aunt Alice. They didn't let the age difference stop them from loving each other."

I counter. "I'm twelve years older than your mother and twenty years older than Rachel. How did those relationships work out?"

"You and Mom didn't have a relationship. So, it doesn't count."

"Oh, it counts." I sigh, as I've already had enough of the rehashing of my failed relationships. We don't need to dig any deeper.

"Daddy, why can't you be happy for me? I'm a grown woman who is happy and in love. I've spent the last three years learning everything possible to perfect my skills and launch my career. There were nights when I fell asleep with chocolate under my nails and flour in my hair. There were days when I doubted myself and wondered if I would ever be good enough. There were moments when I was speaking in French and couldn't come up with whatever stupid word I needed, nearly bringing me to tears under the pressure of my instructors. I thought about quitting and coming home more times than I can count, but I stuck it out. And now, I'm here getting ready to cross the finish line in order to start my career alongside a man who treats me like a queen. What more could you want?"

"For you to be in Seattle?"

She chuckles. "You never give up."

"It's because I love you."

"And I love you, but I want you to be happy too. Maybe there's hope for you and Tanya. I have a birthday wish and so do you."

"I thought you didn't believe in those anymore."

"Oh, Dad. I believe in a lot of things these days. Love will do that to you, but more than anything, I believe in you."

"Thanks, I need all the help I can get." I glance over at our group and see that Lily's sweet surprise has arrived. "Let's go join the others and have birthday cake."

"Sounds like a perfect way to finish our evening. I hope it's chocolate."

"Of course you do. It's like it runs through your veins," I tease, then kiss my beautiful daughter and wish her another happy birthday.

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (52), Lily (21), Tanya (48), Beth (40), Laurent (32)

Everyone made the trip to Paris for Lily's graduation and Tanya is hanging in there with Emmett. Wasn't it great having everyone together, especially Lily and Emmett? What is your first impression of Laurent? Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. xx

Also, **TwiFanfictionRecs** opened their polls earlier this month for your Top 10 fics completed in April. I'm thrilled that my one-shot for the Mountain Man Contest, **Fearless** was nominated. There are so many great stories on the list and I hope you will take the time to vote for your favorites. You can vote on their website daily until May 31, 2019.

twifanfictionrecs dot com


	21. Chapter 21 - Happy 22nd Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C21 - Happy 22** **nd** **Birthday, Lily**

"I know I'm early wishing you a 'happy birthday,' but I wanted to make sure everything was good before I flew out later tonight. I'll probably be in the air on your actual birthday when we're flying back, and who knows how my phone service will be while we're there."

"Thank you, Dad. I've never been better. I know you worry, but I'll be fine while you're away. Are you flying over night?"

"Yes, we're flying from Seattle to Los Angeles then on to Bora Bora. If something happens or you need to reach me, you can call the hotel too. I sent you an email with the details."

"I got it, Dad. You focus on having fun and not on me. I miss everyone, but hoping for a visit soon."

"We miss you too. How's work?"

"Busy. I'm doing another wedding cake for this weekend. It's so amazing. I'll send you pictures after I set it up. The design is simple and elegant, almost like one I would choose. But the pressure to create a cake so perfect isn't something I will ever get used to experiencing. It still makes me nervous even with almost a hundred under my belt. How's everything at the shop?"

I'm hung up on that little nugget she dropped about choosing a wedding cake for herself, but I will let it go. She'll tell me when she needs to tell me.

Deep breath and focus. Let the therapy pay off.

"Good. We got a contract for a huge installation in the lobby of a new hotel in Dallas. Edward and Peter have been working on design ideas and went for a site visit recently."

"It sounds like you negotiated another winner to land that one. It's taken months."

"They needed a little push. We've got the possibility for the same project at two of their other hotels if this one goes well."

"I know you will charm your way into those deals too."

"Your old dad still has the touch. Speaking of old, Laurent's still in the picture?"

"Dad! He is, and he's not that old. We're fantastic. How is everything with Tanya?"

"It's good. We celebrated living together for eight months and I have no complaints."

"Does she?"

I shrug. "Maybe you should ask her? You know how I am."

"I know you like to be in control of every little thing."

"You know I'm reasonable, but she has her own way of doing things too."

"Which is why I wondered how you would adapt to living with someone again."

"She's sort of military without being in the military."

"What—like you have rules? Have you left the toilet seat up again? I thought I broke you of that habit. Tanya doesn't seem that rigid."

"Maybe she's more methodical. I mean it isn't a bad thing. The house is clean and there's always something cooking for dinner. Everything is organized and neatly put away."

"That must be so difficult for you," Lily teases. "Are all of your favorite restaurants calling to find out what's happened? Their most reliable customer has gone missing and suffering from home-cooked dinners. Dad, give me a break. She has a job too."

"I was never in favor of her going back to work after retiring from the police department, but this investigator position popped up and she took it before I could object."

"Really, Dad? After working nonstop for twenty-five years, you expected her to what, sit and stare at the ceiling all day?"

"No, but I guess I didn't know what to expect. She's now a crime scene investigator and her job demands a very meticulous attention to details. It seems to spill over in her private life—our lives."

"I don't think that's a bad thing. Why are you complaining?"

"I'm not, but like I said, it's different. I wish she would be more spontaneous. I'm hoping this week will help to loosen her up to the idea that maybe the bed doesn't need to be made right after we get up. It's vacation. You're supposed to relax and be pampered."

"It sounds like she has good habits from years of living on her own. Some people, who I will not name—" Lily lowers her voice as if the next word is a secret. "— _me_ , are lucky to have clean sheets no matter how rumpled they are. Maybe I should have Tanya come live with me for a month and put my house in order. I feel like it's always chaos and I never have time to do anything other than laundry before I'm headed out the door for work."

"Laurent's not pulling his weight?"

"He makes dinner every night and cleans without me asking."

"I thought he couldn't cook."

"He can, but it's usually simple stuff, fresh from the market with only a few ingredients, like roast chicken or salad and pasta. After my days at work, it's always a welcome change to have him taking care of me. What have you been doing for Tanya?"

"Uh, nothing really, which is why I suggested this vacation. She's not the hearts and flowers type."

"Dad, every woman is the flowers type. You seem to have forgotten how to romance a woman. It sounds like the two of you are great roommates or maybe I should say she is. But what about the wooing and love? You're supposed to be dating."

"That's Paris talking. I live in Seattle."

"Dad, you've gotten lazy and you're letting Tanya take care of you without you ever doing anything to take care of her. You need to step up your game and remind her of why you're great and the two of you are the perfect match."

"Step up my game."

"Yes, you need to figure out how to sweep her off her feet. She deserves love and pampering. She's kept you on the sober straight and narrow for almost two years."

"Twenty months," I correct.

"And you're doing great."

"I am, but maybe I'm the one who's not fun or exciting anymore."

"You know that's not true. You're always a lot of fun."

"What if she's bored with me?"

"She isn't, but it's time for you to focus on her. Remember, it's the little things that matter most—the details, which is something she handles daily. I'm positive she will be thrilled if you try to focus on those with her in mind."

"Like what?"

"How does she like her coffee?" Lily asks.

"Uh—"

"You don't know? How can you live together for eight months and not know how she takes her coffee?"

"Well, she's always up before me and has my coffee waiting in a travel mug."

"So, she knows how you take your coffee, but you don't have a clue about her? See, Dad. This is one of those little details I'm talking about."

"Well, that seems simple enough to figure out. What else should I do?"

"Dad, you're headed for a week in paradise with two other couples. Do whatever is offered at the resort, but do it together. You should go to the spa for a couple's massage, watch the sunset, walk on the beach, go snorkeling or dancing. Whatever presents itself, I want you to focus on the moment."

"I'm sober. It's different. I'm different. I don't know how to go on vacation without alcohol. It will be everywhere, and we won't be alone all the time."

"You will be fine. Trust me, Dad. I will bet you twenty euros that Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella will be getting busy in less than fifteen minutes of arriving at your villa. After twenty-five years of being married, he's still wooing her. His game is strong. Are you going to let your little brother outdo you?"

"You and your euros. I know Edward. He's not a good flyer and will probably be passed out for most of our trip."

"Oh, please. You don't want to admit that I may be right on this one and you don't want to lose a bet. Wil told me he went home about a month ago to pick up some boxes and walked in on them going at it on the kitchen island."

"No, shit."

"He said he's scarred for life and considered turning in his extra key." Lily chuckles. "My point is they are still very much in love and that isn't by accident. You've become too comfortable in your relationship, and it's time to stoke those fires. Do you still love her?"

"Well, of course I do."

"And you tell her regularly?"

"Uh... I'm screwing this up, aren't I?"

"Come on, Dad. You've got this."

-DG-

"I've died and gone to heaven!" Bella shouts when we enter the three-bedroom villa at the Four Seasons Resort in Bora Bora. She heads to the sliding doors in the great room, pulling them open in a flourish and stepping out into the back patio area. "Edward, come and look at this view!"

Edward looks groggy from our flight, but shuffles over to where his wife demands his attention, wrapping her up in his arms as they look out over the pool and beach.

"Let's check out the bedrooms and figure out who's staying in which one," Alice suggests, then explores her options.

"Em and Tanya should have the largest one with the best view." Jasper pats my shoulder. "I've got your back."

It looks like picking up the tab for the hotel counts for something with Jasper. "Thanks, man."

"Mr. Cullen, where would you like your luggage?" The bellhop asks while pushing two carts filled with our bags inside the villa entrance.

"Unload everything here. We can take it to our rooms when we figure out who is staying where."

"Yes, sir."

"Em, this is incredible." Tanya grins from ear-to-ear.

"It is, isn't it?"

"It's so different from our rainy weather in Seattle. I had no idea places like this exist. I mean, you see pictures, but wow. It takes your breath away in person."

"Well, this piece of paradise is ours for a week." I stand behind her and push Tanya's hair to the side, leaving a kiss on her neck while she overlooks the villa and our view of the beach.

My sister's voice breaks our bubble, reminding me we aren't alone.

"There are two bedrooms with king-sized beds and the other has two queens in it. Very 1950s." Alice chuckles.

"We can take the two queens," Edward offers, as they come back inside. "That way if we break one—"

"We don't need to know, dear brother." Alice shakes her head, putting up her hand to stop him.

It looks like his medication is wearing off as Bella smiles up at him. "Beds? A _shower_ sounds like a good idea."

"A _shower_ would be good—maybe two." Edward gives her a knowing grin as he guides them toward their room.

Holy shit. Lily was right. I don't think it's been fifteen minutes. I can't believe I owe her.

"We'll take one for the team and share a bathroom wall with those two." Jasper points toward a disappearing Edward and Bella. "My hearing isn't as good as it used to be and Alice can wear her ear plugs."

"Maybe we'll just put on some music and drown them out." Alice winks.

"Or go for a walk on the beach," Jasper adds, putting his arm around her.

"I think we may take a nap." I'm exhausted since I wasn't able to sleep on the plane. I grab Tanya's hand and pull our bags behind me.

"Are we meeting for dinner or on our own?" Tanya asks, looking back toward Alice and Jasper.

I pause at the doorway. "I can call and have someone come prepare us dinner here."

Alice waves off my suggestion. "Let's not make any plans for tonight and say everyone's on their own. I doubt Bella and Edward will come up for air. Enjoy your nap."

"Works for me. The kitchen is fully stocked. Help yourselves to whatever you find."

"We will." Jasper lifts their bags and follows Alice to their room.

Tanya closes the door behind me. "Are you really tired?"

I sit on the end of the king-sized bed and fall backward into the cloud of puffy linens. It feels incredible. "I am."

"It isn't code for…" Her voice trails off, then she covers up her nervousness with rambling I've known to expect. "Never mind. Do you want me to unpack for you? I should unpack my stuff to help minimize the wrinkling, and a shower sounds good. I can take one first, unless you want one, then I can wait. Maybe I'll sit by the pool and soak up the sun."

I sit up and notice her pacing. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Em, this is our first vacation together. I don't know. Maybe I'm just hungry and need a bite to eat. I'll be fine. Really. A shower will help me relax and get into vacation mode."

I eye her for a moment then flop back on the bed, letting my eyes close. "Okay. I don't think I will be awake much longer."

The sound of drawers opening and closing fades away as I drift off into a deep sleep.

-DG-

I wake several hours later to an empty room. From the amount of light coming in through the glass wall leading out to our private patio, it's evening, and I decide to shower, dress, then find Tanya.

I'm rested and refreshed when I step out of the bathroom, but I'm stunned how the bedroom is bathed in candlelight with candles on every available surface. I'm about to ask what's going on when I notice Tanya in some barely-there black lingerie, sitting on the bed.

"Hey, beautiful." I lean down, peck her lips, then run a finger over her bare shoulder. "What's going on? Are we celebrating something I've forgotten?"

"Not quite. I've decided it would be better if I do this now or I don't think I will relax the whole trip."

"Do what?"

"Uh… I don't know where to start. That's not true. I do, but now my mind's going nuts. Maybe we should switch positions and you should sit down while I stand. I always think better that way. This was so much easier when I spoke with Esme and Lily."

"What was easier?"

"Just hear me out, okay?"

"Okay."

"We've known each other for quite a while and dating seriously for over two years. I'm still shocked to learn that considering our relationship now, we met at the airport decades ago when I interviewed Bella and you after you were hit by a taxi at the airport. I was a rookie cop, working my first accident scene, but I was always taken with how handsome you were when I checked on you in your hospital room. I was extremely nervous and could barely think to ask my questions."

"I wish I remembered that interview." I smile and reach out, lacing our fingers together.

"You didn't remember many things, but looking back, we weren't ready for each other then. I think we are now. The past two years have been challenging, but nothing we couldn't handle together. I'm so proud of you and how far you've come.

"You know I'm not the most traditional person. There aren't many girls who grow up and want to be cops, but I've never gone the normal path, which is why, for me, this seems like the right thing to do. It's hard to believe for our ages, neither of us has taken this step, but I hope it is because we were both waiting for the right person at the right time, and for me, everything about this feels right.

"Emmett, I love you and want to be together for the rest of our lives. I know exactly what I want and that's you. You're the one for me—the only one. Will you marry me?"

I blink a few times, not sure I've heard her correctly. "You're proposing marriage?"

Tanya reaches for a jewelry box on the desk and kneels at my feet. "Yes, Emmett." She opens the lid, presenting me with a platinum and diamond Rolex watch.

"To me. Sober me." I shake my head in disbelief and mumble more to myself, but she answers.

"Yes. I thought a ring didn't seem right, but maybe you would wear a watch daily and never forget the day I proposed to you. I know you're the one normally making deals, but I want to make this one with you. So, what do you say?"

"You want to make a deal—a proposal of marriage," I repeat, hoping I understand her correctly. "To me."

"Yes, and why am I the only one saying 'yes' here? This is why I've been so nervous. I'm afraid of your answer."

I let out a deep breath. "You shouldn't be. I love you, too, but you know I'm more traditional. I should be the one buying you a ring."

"One that I would never wear, because a simple wedding band is much more my speed and appropriate for work."

"Are you willing to take my last name?" I wonder.

"How do you feel about it hyphenated?"

"I think Tanya Cullen sounds better."

"But I've been Tanya Denali for forty-nine years. If I take your last name, then I want you to set a date."

"A date depends on if you want a big wedding or small?"

"Definitely not a big wedding. I'm not exactly the virginal, blushing bride, and I've never been that girl who fantasized about my wedding day with grandiose dreams and wedding binders."

"I bet I can make you blush." I grin while admiring her sexy body from head to toe.

"Of course you would focus on that while I'm more focused on the marriage. What if we go to the Justice of the Peace?"

I nod. "How about after we return from this trip?"

"On your birthday?" she proposes.

"Okay. On March 15th you will become Mrs. Emmett Cullen. Tanya Cullen, my wife. But until then, I suggest we go the non-traditional route, which you will like, and celebrate with our honeymoon first—here, in paradise. Plus, I get to call you Mrs. Cullen from here on out."

Tanya grins. "You're quite the negotiator, Mr. Cullen. If only you would agree to becoming Mr. Denali instead. It has a nice ring to it."

I laugh. "We can keep that between us."

"I'll need to buy a dress."

"I have plenty of suits."

"So, do we have a deal? Is that a 'yes'?"

"Hell, yes! We've got a deal."

"Should we tell the others?" she asks, taking the watch from the box, sliding it on my wrist, and fastening it in place. "Lily and your mother already know. I asked for their blessings and advice, because I wasn't sure how you would react to the idea."

Tanya smiles up at me, but I'm floored at her thoughtfulness.

"You asked Lily and my mom?"

"Yes."

"Let's tell everyone else later." I pull her to straddle my lap, then my hands squeeze her toned ass.

"The watch looks good on you, but I wish that was all you were wearing." She raises an eyebrow in challenge.

"This is your show. You lead the way. Tonight, I'm along for the ride, but for the rest of our trip here be prepared to be swept off your feet. I believe I've got some wooing that's long overdue, but I do need to know one thing..."

"What's that?"

"How do you like your coffee?"

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (53), Tanya (49), Lily (22), Edward (51), Bella (49), Peter (23), Wil (22), Jasper (64), Alice (56), Esme (79)

It's a busy chapter for Emmett: a kick in the pants from Lily and a wedding proposal from Tanya. While it may be a surprise for some, it shows her level of commitment to him. He's been filled with insecurities for the past couple of years as they have navigated his low spots. Emmett's relationship with Tanya is very different from those he's had in the past as this one started with friendship and dating, which is growth for him. There are two chapters left and we'll get a better picture of married life for Tanya and Em in those. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. xx

Are you reading the **Commander-in-Chief** Contest entries? There are a large variety one-shots posted to their account with some fantastic presidents waiting to win you over. You can read them on FFn or join the Commander in Chief Contest Facebook group for all the information and links to the entries. Public Voting is now open until June 14, 2019. Winners announced June 28, 2019 live at TFMU St. Louis and in the contest Facebook group.

u/11932553/Commander-In-Chief-Contest

 **TwiFandomNews** (TFN) is hosting their second contest of 2019, **Unsung Heroes Contest**. There's no posted entries yet, but still time to write a one-shot from your own idea or the fantastic prompts found in their Facebook group. The TFN contest team is accepting submissions for your favorite unsung heroes until June 25, 2019. If you've ever thought about writing fanfiction, this is a wonderful way to get started. For more information, check out their Facebook group or their contest page here. If you're a reader, then I hope you will put them on alert for when they post contest entries.

u/12199490/Unsung-Heros


	22. Chapter 22 - Happy 23rd Birthday, Lily

**A/N:** Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading, and **Midnight Cougar** for working your magic.

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(EmPOV)

 **C22 – Happy 23** **rd** **Birthday, Lily**

"I don't want to move, but we're out of coffee." Her hand trails gently down my chest.

"Are you sore?" I cup her over the sheet then gently between her legs. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Not a chance. I can keep up." She thrusts her hips upward, wanting me to continue.

I slip my fingers under the edge of the sheet, finding her wet and ready, then slide two fingers inside.

She gasps. "More, Em. Please."

I move my fingers in and out of her with ease, picking up the pace with each pass. "We should take a break and give me a chance to recover."

"Please don't stop," she begs, as the sheet falls away that was barely covering her chest. She twists and turns in response to my fingers, then reaches above her head to grasp onto the headboard, bracing herself for another orgasm.

"Come on, Tan. You're right there. Keep your legs spread wide while my fingers fuck you."

"Oh, God." She groans as her body tenses, and I feel her walls clench around my invading fingers. Waves of pleasure rush through her body as she fights the urge to close her legs around my hand with the overwhelming sensations.

"That's it." I draw out the last bits of pleasure until her body sags against the sheets.

Tanya's dazed, half-lidded eyes open. "That wasn't as big as the last one, but oh, so good."

I pull my fingers away and lean down, placing a kiss between her legs. "Will that hold you while I'm gone?"

"Maybe," she whispers.

"You stay here. I'll go pick up our usual." I grab my discarded T-shirt from the floor, slipping it over my head.

"Are you sure? This bed is warm and comfy. You shouldn't leave. I'm in need of some naked cuddling again."

I locate a pair of crumpled jeans, fastening them as I look over Tanya no longer wrapped in only a sheet, but sprawled across the bed.

"You're dangerous and so damn sexy." I lean down, kissing her lips. "I need coffee too, if I'm going to stay awake. I'll be back soon, then we can continue our day in bed together."

"And night."

"It seems more like weekend, but you won't hear me complaining." I step into my shoes, picking up my keys and wallet. "Anything else?"

"Are you driving?"

"No, I'll walk, then I don't need to worry about parking."

"Maybe some doughnuts too. I'm feeling naughty."

I chuckle. "I'll get your favorites."

"Hurry back and I'll do that thing."

A wide grin spreads across my face because I know why she's willing to eat them and it absolutely involves my dick. "I will."

"I love you."

I pause in the bedroom doorway because I never get tired of hearing it or saying it. "I love you, too. I'll hurry."

Walking toward the front door, I pull my jacket from the coat closet and slip outside, locking the door behind me.

We're binge-watching the television series _Honor & Duty_—all seven seasons—naked, which was my idea. It's a good idea, but a little distracting because Tanya has the body of a much younger woman with plenty of curves in all my favorite places. She's always been fit from her years as a cop, but now, she's added a few pounds and is a little softer around the edges, which I love. There's no way I can resist sliding inside her when she's rubbing herself all over me, even if they are only the smallest of touches. No man has that much willpower.

The show is about a crime-fighting soldier, who goes rogue to right the wrongs perpetrated by a corrupt, secret branch of the military. I was surprised when I mentioned watching it, and Tanya said she hadn't seen an episode. It's her kind of show, but she can't stop pointing out the inaccuracies when the main character fails to handle a situation realistically. I suggest that perhaps she should consider consulting for these types of shows or write her own television or book series but she only rolls her eyes at me. Tanya isn't a big fan of watching romance on television shows or movies, but I think she secretly loves the chemistry between the soldier and her sergeant. It's some hot stuff, and I would imagine we are headed for steamy, secret sex scenes in the later seasons, if I'm reading this right.

It doesn't take long for me to arrive at our favorite neighborhood coffee house, Café Craft. It specializes in brewing coffee similar to what we sipped while in Paris, visiting Lily for her graduation. I know it's difficult to believe Tanya and I would be hooked on something other than coffee based here in Seattle, but we are.

Lily shipped us French press and a coffee grinder as a wedding present with detailed instructions on how to create the perfect cup of coffee. She said the secret is to start with a coarse, even grind and to do it ourselves, so we know it's fresh. The French press is also key, as it steeps the coffee, which differs from normal drip coffee makers where the coffee drips through a paper filter that absorbs the natural oils. Lily swears the oils allow you to taste the difference.

These insider tips alone make her time at Le Cordon Bleu worth every penny. For the past year, I've become an expert on fixing coffee for Tanya—black with nothing else added—thanks to Lily's tips, but some days it's nice to leave the task up to someone else.

"Mr. Cullen, what can I get you today?" Renata asks me with a sweet smile.

The bell on the door jingles as another customer enters the shop and waits behind me.

"The Missus and I are out of coffee and she says we need doughnuts, too."

"The usual?"

"Yes. Two large coffees and four doughnuts." I hand over a twenty-dollar bill to pay for my order, then jam my change and an extra twenty into the tip jar when Renata isn't looking.

"I'll have your order shortly. Please take a seat and I will let you know when it's ready. We don't want to keep the Missus waiting."

I slide my wallet into my pocket then turn around glancing at the customer behind me.

For a moment, I think I'm seeing things and do a double-take, but when she opens her mouth, I know I haven't stepped into some Twilight Zone.

"Hello, Emmett."

Or maybe I have.

I look her over from head to toe, blinking my eyes a few times not believing what I'm seeing. Gone is the woman I knew with blonde hair, designer apparel, and an ever-present smug expression. In its place is a brown-haired, frail woman with smudged makeup and rumpled clothes, who can't look me in the eye.

What in the hell is _she_ doing here—in _my_ coffee shop?

"It isn't _your_ coffee shop," she states, as if our meeting is a normal occurrence.

Fuck. I guess I said that out loud.

This should be good.

"You still haven't answered my question," I prompt.

Her eyes don't meet mine, but instead, focus on something else—my left wrist then my left ring finger.

"Nice watch."

Of course, she would notice it first. Always so superficial.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was an engagement present."

"You're married?" Her eyes finally meet mine.

"Happily."

Rosalie nods. "She's very lucky."

"Nope, you're wrong, as usual. I'm the lucky one."

"The last time I saw you—" she starts.

"—was fifteen years ago, and you should have been led from the restaurant in handcuffs for stalking me and my daughter."

"That was your daughter?" Rosalie's glassy eyes search mine for a glimpse into a life that doesn't include her.

"Again, not your business, but yes."

"That time was an accident. I _was_ there with friends and shocked you were sitting with a child. I thought maybe she was your niece."

"I don't buy it for a second. Your friends probably set the whole thing up when they saw I was there. And now? This doesn't feel coincidental." I wave my hands around. "My neighborhood coffee shop?"

"It's not, but I only wanted to talk to you and tell you how sorry I am for everything that happened. I should never have broken up with you. It was a bad decision on my part."

"You're only sorry for getting caught with that producer, but I'm not surprised. How many others were there that you used to advance your career? What about all of those years going behind my back—with my best friends? You know what? Never mind. I don't care."

"Emmett, you weren't exactly faithful either. I know there were other girls. James showed me pictures of you with—"

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters. I'm not the guy you knew then."

Rosalie nods.

"What do you want? Why are you here now? Are you looking for money again?"

"No! I want to be friends like we used to be. I share a little apartment with a girlfriend near Pike Place Market. I sell jewelry there on the weekends. It's not much, but it's an honest living."

My eyebrow raises in question at the word "honest," which is a word I would never use to describe Rosalie.

"I've been clean for three years," she adds. "I'm sorry I ever hurt you."

"Mr. Cullen? Your order is ready. Have a good day and tell Mrs. Cullen, 'hello' for me." Renata smiles.

I nod and pick up the bakery box and carrier with our coffees. "Thanks, Renata."

I turn back around to see Rosalie looking panicked at my impending departure. "It's not Bella, is it?"

"Really, Rose? I can't believe you are still holding a grudge against her after all these years. Bella is my sister-in-law and has been there for me as much as Edward; especially, when you, who claimed to love me, didn't give a damn about anyone other than yourself. I've got to go. My wife likes her coffee hot." I stalk toward the door.

"But, Emmett—" She grabs my arm, halting my movements.

"No, Rosalie. I can't be your friend. It's time for you to move on. I did. Have a good life. I won't be your fool and I'm not playing your games any longer."

The bells jingle as the door closes behind me and my feet carry me down the sidewalk as fast as possible until I've made it back home in record time. My head is a mess with the memories Rosalie brings to the surface, but I do my best to tamp those down so Tanya won't notice anything off after my quick trip.

Rosalie and I were never meant for one another. I moved on years ago and I hope she will too. It took me a long time to get over my anger toward her, and even longer to move past my heartbreak from Rachel. But with Irina's help, I put both of them behind me, and that's where I plan for them to remain—in the past.

I unlock the door and find Tanya lying on the couch with Daisy curled into her side.

"I've got your coffee and doughnuts, Mrs. Cullen, but you better not have anything on underneath that robe. We have rules about this weekend and you appear to be breaking them," I warn, but it takes more effort than it should to pick back up with our playful banter.

Tanya grins, waving a pair of handcuffs in my direction. "Then it sounds like I may need to be punished. How about a round of bad cop and naughty prisoner? I'm up for some interrogating."

I set our breakfast on the table in front of the couch, then sit on the edge while my eyes roam her exposed legs as the robe barely covers the curves of her ass. Leaning down and kissing her cheek, I realize, not for the first time over the past year, what an amazing woman I have in my life. She's not perfect, but she's perfect for me, and I feel like the luckiest man alive to be able to call her my wife. "God, I love you."

"Because I'm horny?" She taunts as she reaches for her coffee, taking a quick sip and pausing to watch me more closely when I don't answer immediately.

Tanya's eyes don't miss a thing—she notices something isn't right, nudging Daisy who hops off the couch and heads for Lily's room.

"Hey, is everything okay? You look—" Her hand rests against my arm, giving it a loving squeeze. "I don't know… upset? What happened just now? Where did you go? Because I can tell something is bothering you."

"Fuck, Tan. I'm sorry."

Tanya settles onto her back, abandoning her coffee. "Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know. I-I…"

She reaches over, caressing my arm. "Hey, what is it? Irina says we need to keep going even when it's difficult. Tell me. You know I can handle it. Whatever it is. Is it Lily?"

I shake my head. "Not Lily. I saw someone at the coffee shop and I-I… she was there—in our neighborhood coffee shop. Like we're friends or something."

"Who did you see?"

"Someone I used to date. Fuck. That's not true. We were engaged. I don't want her anywhere near you. And I've tried to keep her away from Lily. It was so weird and she looks like a really sad imitation of Bella now, which is a bit of mindfuck on its own. She always hated Bella."

"Is it the woman from the bus stop down the street?"

"What woman?" I ask, wondering how in the world Tanya would know about some random woman who could be the same one I'm talking about.

"I noticed her walking past the house a few times recently and she didn't look like she belonged in the neighborhood. So, I stopped her once and asked a few questions."

"What? You—"

"Emmett, I'm a cop. And no, she doesn't know who I am or where I live. I think I scared her off because I haven't seen her again. She seemed skittish."

"Did she give you her name?"

"Yes, Rose. She said she was visiting an old friend who lived nearby."

"Holy shit. It's her. She's stalking me. And probably, you."

"Maybe she was only curious about your life now. You said it's been years, right? What did she say at the coffee shop?"

"That she wants to be friends like we used to be. But, Tan, I'm not who she thinks I am. I'm not that guy. I'm different with you. I'm so much better than the man she knew."

"I know, Em. People change. You did. Why couldn't she change too?"

"But I don't care about her."

"You did at one time. Trust me; you're not as easy to get over as you think. I'm sure she has regrets. I know I would, if I was in her position."

"I don't have any regrets. I love you. You and Lily are all that matters to me now. Not anyone from my past, and especially, not her."

"Do you think she will be a problem? We can file a restraining order, if you think it's necessary."

"I hope not. I told her I'm not interested in any relationship at all."

"I'm sure that wasn't easy to hear, but maybe it is the closure she needs to move on with her own life."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"There's no probably about it. You know I'm always right."

A slow grin spreads across my face at how simply talking with Tanya has turned my mood around for the better. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few ideas, but how about we get back to the show? I can't wait to see what happens next. If I'm losing the robe, then you better grab a blanket; it's cold in here."

-DG-

"Emmett." Tanya gasps, trying to find the words to describe the scene playing out on the television. "They're—"

I have no idea what episode or season we're watching as the blanket is on the floor and my head is buried between Tanya's legs with both of us naked on the couch. The room is filled with coupling noises from the television and us.

Tanya challenged me to see if we could drown out the soft porn sounds coming from the show and I'm always someone who tries to go above and beyond the average guy in anything I do. Sex is no different.

My tongue gently teases between Tanya's legs while I slide a single finger inside her, not giving her what I know she needs.

Her hands are cuffed behind her, pushing her chest toward the ceiling and leaving her at my mercy. It's quite a sight, with her spread in front of me as I torture her with delicate licks.

That's right. I'm playing the bad cop and she's definitely my naughty prisoner. I can't wait until I bend her over the back of the couch and shove my dick deep inside her.

"Emmett, you're killing me. Add another finger."

"So, greedy and wet." I remove my finger, then lap and probe her opening with my tongue. "Keep going. Tell me what he's doing to her."

She glances toward the screen and tilts her hips upward toward my mouth. "Fuck. I don't know. Stop teasing me!"

"You're not in any position to make demands and that mouth of yours will get you in trouble."

"Promises, promises."

I add more suction, then use two fingers this time, bringing her closer to the edge of her orgasm and pulling away before she can get there.

"Holy smokes, Em!" She pants. "Please."

"You need to say it. You hurt my feelings earlier."

"Say what?" she asks incredulously. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You said I was too nice to be the bad cop, but admit it, I'm good at this torturing thing, which I think would make me the best bad cop. How are you feeling?"

"Extreme frustration," she gasps.

I help her stand, then walk her around to the back of the couch, pushing on her back until she bends over at the waist, nudging her legs wider. "Then it sounds like you're more than ready for me, but not until I get my kudos."

I slide my cock back and forth through her arousal, pausing at her opening, pressing inside inch by inch.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," she groans.

I grab an ass cheek in each hand, squeezing, then push and pull her off my dick at an easy pace.

"Say it." I reach around with one hand, rubbing her until she lets out a moan.

"Fuck, Em. You're good at this."

"That isn't the deal." I reach up and gather her wild red hair into a single handful, pulling her head toward me until her back arches. Then I hold her hip in place while mine keep up their torturous pace. "You need to say I'm the best bad cop you've ever known."

"Yes—you're the best."

"The best what?"

"The best bad cop I've ever known."

"Better than you?"

I smack her ass playfully, making her groan.

"Am I, Tanya?"

"Fuck, yes. You're better than me."

"That wasn't so hard. Now there's no holding back for either of us." I speed up my thrusting until she can't take anymore.

Tanya's orgasm triggers my own as her walls clamp down on my cock, squeezing me while I pulse inside her.

"Holy shit."

"Oh, God." She collapses exhausted into the cushions.

I pull out and uncuff her wrists, rubbing the marks and helping her to stand. "You're lucky I got snipped years ago. Otherwise, I'm positive you would be pregnant from that round."

"It feels like I'm going to need the entire box of tissues."

I smirk, handing her a nearby box. "You love it and you know it."

"Dad?"

Tanya gasps.

My head whips toward the front door where Lily and Laurent are standing just inside with luggage in both hands.

"Lily?" My brow furrows in confusion.

"You're naked! Oh, God! You're both naked." She slaps a hand over her eyes, then spins around to face the front door. "Laurent, don't look."

He chuckles, but follows her orders. "They are in love."

"Dad, put your clothes on."

"Lily—"

"Now, Dad."

Tanya giggles at our being caught and moves around the couch, tossing me my jeans while she slips on her robe. Once it's tied at the waist, she hands me my T-shirt. With it in place, Tanya walks to stand behind me, as we face our unexpected visitors.

"Okay, we're somewhat dressed. Turn around."

Lily turns, peeking through her fingers. "Surprise!"

Tanya laughs and wraps both arms around my waist. "Why didn't you call? We would have picked you up at the airport."

"I tried calling, but neither of you are taking any calls." She raises an eyebrow, calling us out for ignoring our phones. I have no idea where mine is, but Tanya's is probably charging in our bedroom.

"We've been busy today."

"I can see that. Actually, I've seen too much of that and I don't want to know any more of what you've been doing. Maybe we should stay at a hotel."

"No, you're welcome to stay here."

"Thanks, Dad. It's only until we find a place of our own."

"A place of your own? This isn't a visit?"

"No, we have news. We're moving to Seattle and I'm going to open a bakery and café of my own. Well, we are. Surprise!" She looks back lovingly at Laurent. "I've been about to burst with the news and it's been almost impossible not to tell you, but I didn't want to get your hopes up if everything fell through."

"Your own place... not in Paris."

"That's right, not in Paris. Laurent said it was time to strike out on our own and build something together, but I insisted we do it here—in Seattle."

"You're moving here."

"Yes. I'm coming home."

"You're coming home."

"Yes. Why are you repeating everything I say? What do you think?"

"I think it's some of the best news I've heard in a long time. Finally." I pick her up in a hug and spin her around in a circle. "Happy birthday, Lily."

"Thank you, Dad, but it isn't until tomorrow."

"We get to spend it together again—the two of us." I feel Tanya's hand rub across my back as my eyes land on Laurent. "Well, the four of us, but that's okay. The more the merrier. You're back, which is all that matters."

"We have a lot to talk about and plan over the next few months, but I'm hoping to land an investor for our project."

"An investor?"

"Yes. You know, maybe more of a silent partner. Any idea of someone like that?"

At Lily's prompting, a slow smile grows across my face.

"I'm so silent, my lips are already sealed." I pretend to turn a key, locking my lips closed then throw it away.

Tanya snorts from behind me. "That'll be the day."

"Keep it up and I'll—"

"Dad!" Lily stops me mid-sentence, setting down her bags. "We don't need to know, and I'm going to go find a bottle of cleaner for the couch so we can sit on it again."

Tanya giggles again and pinches my ass.

"Hey!" I swat her hand away playfully, knowing despite Lily's surprising arrival I'm ready for more time alone—just the two of us. "Welcome home, Lily. Let's plan to have dinner together tomorrow night for your birthday. Tanya and I are kind of in the middle of something. Make yourself at home. Your Jeep's in the garage and the key is on the hook. Remember, we're newlyweds and if you hear my bride later. Don't be alarmed. She's a loud one."

I spin around and bend down, tossing her over my shoulder, causing her to shriek and scramble to keep her robe in place.

"Emmett! You shouldn't be lifting me—your hip!" Tanya's hand smacks my ass.

"See what I mean? And opinionated." I wink, heading for the bedroom.

Kicking the door closed behind us, I drop Tanya in the middle of the bed, causing her robe to fall open.

"Now, where were we?"

Our laughter fades as I hover above her while she pulls off my T-shirt and starts unbuttoning my pants. Her hand eases inside, wrapping around my hardening cock.

"Right about here." Her lips find my neck, licking and sucking as her hand picks up its pace. "I can't believe you're ready to go again and so soon. Even with Lily crashing our party."

"Let's not talk about Lily, and you know, I have no choice when I'm around you." My hips thrust in time with her hand until she lines me up and I push back inside, knowing I'll never get enough of her. "God, Tan. You're perfect."

"Not perfect, but I'm yours."

 **A/N:** Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (54), Tanya (50), Rose (52), Lily (23), Laurent (34)

Lily is back and Emmett and Tanya are busted. Lol How do you think Emmett did handling Rose? Any surprise that Tanya was already three steps ahead of him? This was the last chapter hearing from Emmett and next week we will hear from Tanya and Lily to wrap up this story. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. xx

Are you reading the **Commander-in-Chief** **Contest** entries? There are a large variety one-shots posted to their account with some fantastic presidents waiting to win you over. You can read them on FFn or join the Commander in Chief Contest Facebook group for all the information and links to the entries. Public Voting is open until June 14, 2019. Winners announced June 28, 2019 live at TFMU St. Louis and in the contest Facebook group.

u/11932553/Commander-In-Chief-Contest

 **TwiFandomNews** (TFN) is hosting their second contest of 2019, **Unsung Heroes Contest**. They have one posted entry, but there's still time to write a one-shot from your own idea or the fantastic prompts found in their Facebook group. The TFN contest team is accepting submissions for your favorite unsung heroes until June 25, 2019.

u/12199490/Unsung-Heros

With Rob being announced as the new Batman, there's a new one-shot contest on the horizon: **Twilight Fanfiction Crime Crusaders Contest** brought to you by the **Pay It Forward** Facebook group. Who doesn't love a good mystery featuring your favorite superheros and villians? There will also be a banner portion of this contest for non-writers in their Facebook group. Submissions will be accepted from July 1-15, 2019 with Public Voting July 21-31, 2019 and the results announced August 10, 2019.

u/12410521/Crime-Crusaders-Contest


	23. Chapter 23 - Happy 55th Birthday, Dad

**A/N:** This last chapter has two povs with the first part from Tanya, then the final portion from Lily, the Daddy's Girl we've grown to love.

Also, Happy Father's Day to all the fathers out there but especially, Emmett. It's no coincidence I am posting the final chapter on this day. I have enjoyed sharing your story and the special relationship you have with Lily. It is a bond like no other. You've been a wonderful father to her and will continue to be in the future. —ghostreader24 xx

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just here having fun.

-DG-

(TPOV)

 **C23 - Happy 2nd Anniversary, Em**

"Do you think I should wear a tie? What about my suit? Should I keep on what I wore to work today or go for something more casual?" Em rambles, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"I don't know why you're asking me. You always dress casually for your meetings."

"But tonight is different."

I walk over and stand behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "No one will care about what you're wearing. They will be focused on what you're saying."

He lets out a deep sigh and turns around facing me. "I know. I've been practicing all afternoon."

"You and I both know the best words aren't rehearsed. They come from the heart." I pat his chest.

"This makes me nervous." His eyes are filled with uncertainty.

"You speak in business meetings all the time."

Em shakes his head. "But not about something so personal. My mistakes and failures."

"You will be among friends. I'll be there and so will Lily," I reassure.

"I think that makes me even more nervous. Lily will think—"

"That you're still the greatest guy in the world, like I do." I smile and hope to divert his attention to a different subject. "How is she doing since Laurent left for Paris?"

"I don't know. She really won't talk about the breakup. I've been involved with buying out his share of the business. Aro handled everything, and I wrote the check, expediting Laurent's departure, but other than that, I have no idea."

"I would imagine she's still hurting. I can't believe he was cheating on her with someone back in Paris. I wonder for how long? It's heartbreaking."

Em shrugs. "It's between them—their relationship is their business."

"Hmmm. I'm not sure what to think of my non-meddling husband. That's not like you," I tease, walking around to my side of the bed.

"I'm staying out of it. I don't want to make Lily feel bad or say, 'I told you so.' Laurent wasn't happy and neither was Lily. It only shows you can't outrun your problems no matter where you live. The fact that he's returning to his family, and whoever else, is telling. The stress of starting a new business was too much and the new start didn't mean a thing when everything fell apart between them."

"I'm sad for Lily, but you're right. She will bounce back and we'll be here for her. It's their business, but maybe we should focus on _our_ business." I remove a wrapped rectangular box from under my side of the bed and hold it out for him to take. "Happy anniversary, Em."

He looks surprised by the wrapped package in my hand. "Oh, we're exchanging gifts now? I thought we would wait until after the meeting."

"Let's do it now. We have time, and I'm sure you will be ready to focus on other things after the meeting, like unwinding." I wink.

He always requires time to decompress afterward, and it usually involves us both naked, if we get that far. Sometimes, we barely get through the front door because he desperately needs a reconnection between us.

"Hold on." He walks into the closet and retrieves a large, square box, then holds it out for me. "Happy anniversary, Tan. You go first."

I set his gift on the bed, unwrap the box, and open it to find a cotton pillow featuring the state of Alaska.

My brow furrows in confusion. "I get the cotton part, but Alaska?"

"There's more. Open the envelope." He points. "It's still in the box."

I find the envelope, slide my finger under the edge of the flap, opening it easily, and remove the papers from inside.

I scan each one, looking over arrangements for accommodations and travel. My excitement builds for an adventure of a lifetime with my husband. I glance up from the papers. "We're going to Alaska?"

"Yeah, four days and three nights in the Denali National Park. We'll take a helicopter to get there, since Sheldon Chalet is only accessible by air. There's a private chef and two other staff members that stay there too, but otherwise, it will be just the two of us. We can tour the area by air and hike the glaciers. We'll be able to see the Northern Lights. They say the star viewing and meteor showers are unreal. There's a sauna for working up a sweat, if we aren't already breathless—"

"Em!" I swat his arm with the papers.

He gets a sneaky grin on his face. "What? It's at 6000 feet, so it's difficult to breathe. Altitude sickness is a real thing. What were you thinking?"

I chuckle. "You know what I was thinking."

"With the temperatures in the single digits, we can find a way to stay warm. I have plenty of good ideas for that. Don't worry." He winks.

I fold the papers and slide them back into the envelope. "My grandparents—" I start.

Em smiles. "—were from Alaska. I listen even though you may believe otherwise."

"I think Jasper calls it selective hearing."

"He does, but I thought you would like to visit a piece of your heritage and see what it was like for them living there in the middle of nowhere."

I think back to another time long ago. "I remember visiting them only once when I was young, but it was summer."

"And now you'll get to go back." He wraps his arms around me, planting a kiss on my waiting lips.

"Em, it's perfect and sweet and incredibly thoughtful. I'm excited."

I reach down, grab his gift, and offer it to him. "Okay, it's your turn."

"Hmmm." He tears off the paper and opens the box lid, revealing its contents. "A hat?"

"Not just any hat. A Seahawks hat. It's cotton twill. There's also a football." I wave toward the box and grin as he locates the football customized with my handwriting. "Go ahead, read it."

Em smirks. "'You're a _catch_ because you—make me laugh, like to cuddle, are my best friend, love me, trust me, and improve my life in ways I never knew possible.'"

"Too cheesy?" I ask, scrunching up my face, hoping I didn't go overboard.

"No. I like cheese, and I'm glad you've come around to the cuddle camp. Thank you for your sweet words." He puckers his lips, and I leave a quick peck.

"There's more in the box." I point.

He unfolds a piece of paper I'd tucked inside with all the information. "Season tickets for the Seahawks?"

"Yes, but I'm going to the opener with you, then you can take Lily, Edward, or whoever you want the rest of the season. I'll go again if you want me there, but I know how much you love football. You played growing up, right?" I wrap my arms around his shoulders as his find my waist, pulling me close.

"Yes, I did and I love it. There's nothing like seeing a game in person. Thank you. It's perfect."

I smile. "We were both on the same page with the whole cotton second anniversary thing, but I think you probably spent too much for four days of seclusion on a glacier in Alaska."

"You're worth it. You should consider it an extension of our honeymoon in Bora Bora, which started before we were married," he reminds me.

"The past two years have been amazing. Asking you to marry me was the best decision I ever made." I smile.

"And accepting was the best decision I ever made."

After a series of short kisses, I know I need to keep us on track. "You need to get changed for your meeting. We don't want to be late. Is Lily going to meet us there?"

"I believe so. She had things to wrap up before closing." Em heads for the closet, choosing to exchange his work clothes for something more casual.

-DG-

(LPOV)

 **Happy 55** **th** **Birthday, Dad**

I'm running behind schedule and let out a sigh of relief when the meeting location comes into view. I pull open the door and walk inside, noticing a grouping of chairs full of people gathered nearby, but it's the profile of a familiar face, sitting with his head down in the back row that gets my attention.

Riley.

He looks as good as I remember. I try not to stare, but it's impossible. I haven't seen him in six years, but he's one you don't forget easily. His dirty blond hair is longer than I remember, but that doesn't stop my fingers from remembering its softness. He's got a thick growth of scruff along his angled jaw, which I recall felt incredible against my skin. He's wearing a tight gray T-shirt, which stretches over his perfectly chiseled muscles and worn jeans with black boots. His leather jacket is draped over one leg, and for a moment, I wonder if it is filled with his delicious scent I remember.

His hands keep fiddling with a lighter as he listens to the speaker at the front of the room, making announcements, then introducing my dad.

They say you never forget your first, and that is definitely how I would describe Riley—unforgettable.

I had no idea he would be here this evening, and if he notices me, I'm hoping he will stick around long enough for me to say hello at the end of the meeting. I'm a little concerned with his reasons for being here, but reaching out for help is always a step in the right direction.

With a heavy heart, I spot Tanya and slip into the empty seat next to her, as Dad moves to the front of the room.

"Sorry, I'm late," I whisper.

Tanya lowers her voice and pats my knee. "Hi, Lily. You haven't missed anything."

Dad scans the group gathered at the Unity on Union Bookstore and gives me a small smile when he sees I'm sitting next to Tanya.

He clears his throat. "Hello, my name is Emmett. I'm an alcoholic."

"Hello, Emmett," the small crowd murmurs.

"It's been forty-four months, three weeks, and five days since my last drink, but who's counting."

He smiles as everyone chuckles.

"They tell you it will get easier, but for me it doesn't. Every day is a conscious effort to stay sober. I'm not here because I had a bad weekend. I'm a career drinker.

"I love drinking. I'm good at it and it's something I've been doing for most of my life. I had my first drink in middle school when my brother and I swiped one of our dad's beers and shared it undetected in our backyard.

"I went to my first kegger in high school and learned that due to my size, I could handle more beer than my peers and drank everyone under the table. I've always been competitive and was repeatedly praised for my drinking abilities. My size also made purchasing alcohol easier. You probably won't believe it, but I knew a guy who knew a guy, and that guy made my first fake ID. With the ability to purchase, I was invited to every weekend party. Girls were everywhere and more than willing to try new things—ideas I had only heard about, but was now regularly practicing.

"In college, I was educated on hard liquor, learning my way around jello shots, mixed drinks, and became skillful at beer pong. It was then I began binge drinking and taking alcohol more seriously. Alcohol was easy and fun. It eased the nerves and helped to relieve the stress from school. My fraternity brothers became lifelong friends. We moved from tailgate parties to Fridays at a local bar, and never missed the opportunity to celebrate St. Patrick's Day to the fullest or Spring Break until we blacked out.

"Besides alcohol, I dabbled in party drugs, as marijuana, ecstasy, and cocaine were easy to come by in my circle of friends. But they never held my attention like a bottle of whisky.

"As we graduated from college and found jobs in our chosen professions, I stayed connected with my fraternity brothers, and for us, the party never stopped. We enjoyed business lunches laced with alcohol, then moved on to mandated cocktail parties or hotel bars when we were traveling for work. There were plenty of beers on the golf course and nights out with shots and the guys.

"We were young, single, and successful. Money was pouring into our bank accounts and we took vacations together, spending excessively on alcohol, drugs, and women. You can buy anything with enough money, and we did."

He glances in my direction, then pauses, taking a deep breath before he continues.

"For years, this was the norm, until one day, it caught up with me and I became a single dad overnight. It was a struggle for years—being a father, hiding my drinking to be a better role model, and juggling the women. I went through over a decade of therapy, battling my demons and sorting out my issues. It was never a waste of time, as some may say. I redeemed myself with my family and sustained many long-term relationships until the breakup of one, which was more than I could take.

"With that loss, I had a new battle on my hands—depression. My therapist suggested medication, but I was tired of talking and stopped meeting regularly. I wanted to be the life of the party again and feel good. I knew exactly how to do it.

"I survived navigating the low spots efficiently. I would drink anytime or anywhere and often by myself. I built up a tolerance, which required more alcohol to chase the euphoria I was after. When I wasn't drinking, I was tired and irritable. I knew better than anyone I wasn't an alcoholic and would argue with those who tried to label me or help."

His eyes find Tanya, and I look over to see her small smile. She dabs her eyes and gives a subtle nod, urging him to continue.

"I found myself behind bars, but that did little to change my ways. It was after a car accident I went into treatment at the prompting of an incredible woman and friend who stuck by me when she should have left.

"I'm not at the end of this process, but I'm ready to give back, and the first step is by sharing my story. I've been where you are right now. I understand what is running through your head. Trust me, it's better to be sitting here in a meeting wishing for a drink than sitting in a bar wishing to be sober.

"For years, I've been trying to find my way, making steps toward rebuilding the man I am—one with a quiet mind and a loving heart. A man full of defects and shortcomings that all add up to being human.

"We're all human. We make mistakes. I learned a long time ago that no one is perfect. While second chances can be a wonderful thing, sometimes it takes longer. I know it did for me. I've lost track of what number I'm on by now. Don't give up on the possibility of a better life—one full of hope.

"I'm thankful for so many people who continue to help me down this long road—this group of friends here tonight, my therapist, and my family, but especially my daughter, Lily. She has always been my motivator to be a better man, and without her, I don't think I would have made it this far in life. I need to thank Harry, my sponsor, who has been invaluable on my road to recovery. And of course, Tanya, my wife, for never giving up on me.

"Thank you."

Everyone claps as Dad and Harry shake hands then hug briefly, patting each other on the back.

Harry smiles, then looks over the group. "We will take a short break and allow everyone a chance to grab another cup of coffee or a snack. Maybe get up and stretch your legs, then we'll have our final speaker of the evening."

I watch Dad make his way to where we are sitting, accepting "congratulations" from multiple attendees.

Tanya shoots up out of her chair, offering a hug and a kiss. "You were wonderful."

"Not too much?"

"No. Not at all."

He clears his throat. "I almost lost it there toward the end."

I grin, giving him my own hug. "Congratulations, Dad. I'm so proud of you."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Not tonight."

"Mr. Cullen?" His voice is raspy and as sexy as I remember.

"Hey, Riley. You know I told you to call me Emmett." Dad reaches out and shakes his hand.

"Right, Emmett." His eyes glance over to me for a moment.

"Did you pick up your 90 day chip tonight?"

"Yes, sir. I did."

"Congratulations." Dad pats Riley on the shoulder.

"Thank you. And also, thank you for what you said tonight. I can identify with the part you said about second chances. It really hit home with me."

"One day at a time, Riley. It's all we can do."

"Why don't we go grab some coffee?" Tanya suggests.

Dad looks around at our group. "Sounds good. Do you want anything, Lily?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks, Dad."

I watch Dad and Tanya move toward the refreshment table easily, striking up conversation with other attendees. There's an awkward pause before he speaks.

"Lily," he whispers in greeting, but with only brief eye contact.

"Hello, Riley. It's been a while."

He nods as a sad smile rests on his face. "Yeah. A lot can happen in six years."

"I had no idea you would be here tonight." I reveal. Although, I guess he wouldn't since I know they don't share anything outside meetings.

He's nervous and lacking the too-cool vibe I always get from him. "I'm not exactly proud that we're seeing each other again for the first time at an AA meeting of all places. I've had some rough patches. I asked your dad not to mention it. Even though, I know he wouldn't unless I asked. But I, uh, didn't think you would show if you knew I was here."

"Why in the world would you think something like that?"

He shrugs. "You left—"

"To attend school and now I'm back."

He scratches his head, looking around the room behind me. "For how long?"

"I have no plans to be anywhere else. I have a café of my own. You should stop by, but by the looks of you, I doubt you eat a lot of French pastries." I take my time, glancing over his more muscular frame than I remember.

"I've always been a sucker for something sweet—you included." Something in his eyes sparks him to life.

Maybe he has fond memories of our time together like I do. I can't keep the blush from overtaking my face. His words could always turn me into mush, leaving me speechless.

Riley clears his throat. "You're… uh, single? Your dad said—"

"I'm single. Can we leave it at that? I could really use a friend after the last two months."

Riley nods. "I can be a friend, but I should warn you, it won't stop me wanting more. Lily, I always wanted more with you. Would you like to go somewhere? We can catch up."

I wave my hand toward the empty chairs. "Don't you want to stay for the rest of the meeting?"

"I already listened to the speaker I wanted to hear tonight. I'll be back next week for more." He slides on his leather jacket, ready to depart.

"Let me say goodbye to Dad then we'll go. Don't leave without me."

"Don't worry. I won't."

I'm positive we have matching smiles at the thought of spending more time together. I nod then walk over to where Dad and Tanya are talking with another couple.

"Sorry to bother, but I need to wish you both happy anniversary." I hug Tanya.

"Thank you, sweetheart. He loved the season tickets."

"And you're going to Alaska! I'm jealous. Dad showed me the pictures."

She grins. "I know. I'm excited."

"And a happy birthday to you, Dad."

"Thanks, Lily. I appreciate you coming tonight. It means a lot."

"Anything for you. I'm going to go."

Dad's eyes look past my shoulder. "Riley?"

"Yeah, we're going to catch up. It's been years. Lots to discuss."

"I get it. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He leans down and kisses my cheek.

"Bye."

"See you later, Lily." Tanya smiles and wraps her hand around Dad's arm.

Riley nods at Dad and Tanya then follows me out the door.

"Where's your bike?" I look around not finding any motorcycles parked nearby.

"Uh, probably one of those things we should talk about. I've had the Charger for two years. It's, uh, warmer, safer and you don't need helmets. Seat belts are a good thing. Where should we go?"

He follows me to the passenger side, but I lean back against the closed door as we figure out our destination for this evening.

"My place? It's nearby," I suggest.

He moves closer until there's only about six inches of space between our bodies. "I'm positive I don't have enough willpower only to be a friend if we go to your place."

"How about your shop? I'm thinking about a new tattoo." I grin, eager to put him some place he will feel comfortable.

He closes the distance between us and smirks. "Oh, yeah?"

"Maybe the Eiffel Tower or something to remember my time in Paris."

Riley's hands find my waist. "I'm sure we can come up with something, but the shop is closed for the night. It would also be just the two of us. As much as I would like you in my chair, I think we need something more public."

"I missed dinner. What about some place that stays open late?" I stare into his sparkling eyes, dancing with desire.

His focus moves from my eyes to my lips. "I can't help it, Lily. I want to kiss you, but I need to do this right this time. I can't be a rebound or a one-time thing," he whispers, pressing his body against mine, lighting a fire in me from head to toe. "Tell me to stop."

He pauses, waiting for me to say something, but there's no way I'm uttering a peep. His soft lips barely touch mine in a kiss far too timid for my taste. I weave my fingers through his soft hair and pull his face closer, leaving no hesitancy in my kiss when our lips meet again and again. When we break apart, we're both panting trying to catch our breath.

Riley leans his forehead against mine. "I haven't… I haven't exactly been an angel while you've been gone."

"We didn't make each other any promises. I knew and so did you." My fingers hold on to his belt loops, keeping him from moving away.

"I know, but now I'm thinking we should have. God, you smell good." A grin breaks out across his handsome face.

"It's probably the sugar." I giggle. "I'm covered in it from baking all day."

Riley groans then releases my waist, backing up to open the passenger door. "No wonder you're driving me crazy. Let's go get you something to eat. And talk. We need to do a lot of talking."

I slide into the seat, and he shuts the door, hurrying around to the driver's side. He starts up the car, and the Charger roars to life.

"And when we're all talked out?" I wonder.

"I hope we'll be able to be more than friends. But Lily, I will not rush you into anything. I don't want you to go from making one mistake to another with me. No regrets."

I shake my head. "Laurent wasn't a mistake. I loved him. He was good to me until he wasn't. I'm not over it, but I did nothing wrong. A part of me will always love him. I doubt it will go away. But, I don't think I'm ready just yet to jump into something new or revisit something old. And Riley, you've never been a mistake or a regret."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." He smiles and reaches over to take my hand, placing a kiss on the back. He laces our fingers together, which he keeps on his thigh while he maneuvers through our neighborhood with a clear destination in mind. And I'm more than happy to be along for the ride.

 **A/N:** The End.

Age tracker for this chapter: Emmett (55), Tanya (51), Lily (24)

Emmett has come so far over the years, but he's finally on the right path and with the right woman. I know Emmett isn't everyone's cup of tea, as most people will only read Edward/Bella stories, but many of you took a chance and I hope you've enjoyed Emmett's transformation. I have developed a special fondness for all Emmetts and those who enjoy reading stories about him. You are such a wonderful group of people with open minds and hearts. After a year plus, I still feel very new at writing, but I believe someone starting out can learn so much about the process by diving in and writing the supporting Twilight characters.

I want to thank all of my readers but pay special mention to those who stuck with me week after week, leaving your thoughtful reviews. You embraced this Emmett who is full of flaws and I can't thank you enough for coming along on his journey. Thank you **pipelynn** , **elizabeth bennette** , **cullensrule** , **mnnlisa** , **Flippysten** , **Patriciadiane** , **JahNahNah** , **dazzleglo** , **snoopylover60** , **Rebadams7** , **twilightobsession** , **ChristyWIX** , **AnakinSmom** , **traceybuie** , **Loveforgreeneyes** , **tas62** , **midnitereader** , **JulieToo** , **debba8** , **Pyejammies** , **starsmina** , **GorGirl** , **Alyscia** , and especially **jessa76** —who has loved this Emmett with passion and without reservation at every turn. xx

Thank you to **Honeymoon Edward** and **LizziePaige** for pre-reading this story in its entirety which was no easy task and seems like light years ago. lol

My love for **Midnight Cougar** continues to overflow as she gives freely her time and energy for all of my stories. She juggles my contest entries and stories with ease while working her magic and helping me to grow as a writer. I can't thank her enough for working with me through each chapter of this special relationship between father and daughter. Thank you MC, you're the best!

What's next? I have finished writing **Behind Closed Doors** , Bella's POV and the expansion for my one-shot of **This Week with Edward Masen** from the Twilight Fanfiction Secrets and Lies Contest over a year ago. We are busy with pre-reading and editing, but I'm hoping to start posting chapters soon. So, put me on alert if you are interested or join my Facebook Group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** for more information, the latest updates, or inspirational photos for all my stories.


End file.
